Avallo - the traveling bar
by scribbles from ko
Summary: "No matter what, definitely, even if I die..." In which Meliodas has a human doppelganger who was also called Meliodas. Frequently, when Meliodas was busy organizing his own thoughts, he would throw Meliodas into his spot. Meliodas was not happy about it at all. (A story told from a traveling bar.)
1. Atonement 1

**AVALLO, THE TRAVELING BAR : ATONEMENT TO A SIN**

 **Chapter 1 - Far Fetched Dreams**

 _It was quiet. Everywhere his eyes met was a blinding white. A woman stood before him. She smiled softly, her presence soothing. Slightly startled, he gazed at her form. Was this the end? He was not sure. His journey was not exactly the most peaceful one, and the ending was just a bunch of bullcrap as well. But the blinding light - it was so comforting, so full of warmth. It was the end._

"I remember you."

* * *

Ten years ago, Elizabeth remembered joy. It was a simple color of orange, tinted with bits and bits of yellow. It smelled sweet, mixed with the faint scent cinnamon and spice. The streets of Liones, she recalled, was cheerful, full of smiles and pure happiness. Once, she secretly snuck out the castle, exploring the singing kingdom streets. Her sister, Veronica, had reluctantly gave in to her whims, their hands held together tightly as Griamore was dragged along behind.

"Ellie, never let go of my hand, okay?" Veronica had said, little Elizabeth trotting beside her.

The three of them wandered around, Griamore using his allowance to buy snacks for the princesses. At a distance, a simple soft hum, mixing in with the music of delight played by the street performers can be heard.

This was what became little Elizabeth's view of Liones. A beautiful, gentle place to be. It was a view that she could not ever forget, forever kept in her thumping heart.

So when the kingdom faced the coup d'etat staged by the holy knights, Elizabeth was shocked and confused. Her father and sister probably felt the same way, Elizabeth assumed as she scurried away through the castle's secret passages (she could hear Liones making a deep hum of sorrow, it was crying so _desperately and Elizabeth's heart clenched with despair_ ). The holy knights were meant to protect, after all, not to hurt. They were the guardians of the people.

At least, that was what she had assumed.

It was very confusing and scary, trekking through the lands of her kingdom in a suit of armor too big for her shoulders. Everything simply went too fast, it was hard for Elizabeth to keep up.

Each step the princess took felt incredibly heavy, and sometimes she couldn't help but break out crying. She was so, _so scared. Absolutely petrified because there was no one she could depend on during her journey, following a ghost legend (but she knew it was real, it had to be real)_.

At one point of her journey, she settled at the outskirts of a forest, near a tiny village with many people. Seeing the children play and adults going on with life made her smile gently, until sadness seeped into her heart at the thought that the effects of the coup will reach here, too. Closing her eyes shut, she tried to squeeze the tears away. She had to be strong, strong for the kingdom, and strong for the people-

"Have you heard of the Five Sacred Swords?" Elizabeth blinked at the voices, spotting a small group of merchants and farmers chatting about.

"That old legend? I heard it's something from… You know, that kingdom nearby?"

"Maybe, though I heard that some queen went and found the swords, bringing peace back to her kingdom again. Tough woman, huh!"

 _Bringing peace back to her kingdom again._

Slowly getting up, Elizabeth stood, wobbling slightly on her feet. Mustering her strength, she continued her journey to find the Seven Deadly Sins.

She later heard more about that legend, different variations from different people. It later came to her that they were probably telling about the same story… Just with different words. Apparently, though, it was a folklore from Camelot, the fledgling kingdom that was turning stronger and stronger over the years. Some people said it had to do with the origins of the kingdom itself, others said that it was just a bedtime story for children, giving courage to the young. But to Elizabeth, it was a mantra, something to keep her moving.

When she was tired, she would listen closely to the elders mustering up their inner poets, telling the story of the Five Sacred Swords. When she was upset, she would try telling the story to herself, trying to find some sort of hope within the distant nights. Sadly, no one remembered the name of the queen of the legend.

"During hard times, people called her Strength, the power from the heart and mind," an old granny said. She was a traveler from Camelot. "Other, sad, times, she was known as Compassion. But most of all, they called her Light, the shimmer of hope within Pandora's box."

It would be nice, Elizabeth thought, if the legend was real. The children's eyes were sparkling when the story was told, some jumping up to their feet with newfound strength.

"I'm going to become a holy knight! And I'll protect the princesses of the kingdom!"

Elizabeth made a small chuckle, exhaustion creeping up to her as her vision darkened.

 _It would be nice… If I could spark those lights in the eyes of the children as well, like that queen from Camelot._

She cried softly herself to sleep, another day waiting to break.

And when it did, Elizabeth's armor creaked under the pressure, her arms and legs so sore from days and days of aimless walking. All around her was grassland, browning at the edges but still bright and strong.

"The Seven…" She muttered, sweat gathering up between her brows as she made another step. Her vision spun as she stumbled forward, nearly tripping to her knees. Aching, she swallowed and pressed forward. There was no space to stop.

She had to move on, just like Strength, who found the Sacred Swords and saved the kingdom. And hopefully… Her people would be freed.

-.-.-

"Hey, Lord Meliodas?" Elizabeth started, knitting her hands together.

"Yeah?"

"Have… You ever heard of the legend of the Five Sacred Swords?"

Meliodas blinked, positioning the bottles of ale on the shelf. "Five Sacred Swords? I think I did. It's about Camelot or something."

Elizabeth nodded. "To be honest… Before I came here and found you and Hawk, I had a long journey…"

Meliodas made a light laughter. "I remember, in that rusting old armor, right?"

She chuckled softly. "Yes, in that armor."

Placing a mug of ale on the table, Meliodas sat across her, a smug look on his face. "So, what about it?"

Elizabeth hummed, brushing her hair to the back of her ear. "Well, during my journey, I heard the story time to time, by travelers and merchants I come by. And, you see… The queen of the story was searching for the Sacred Swords, and when she found them, she brought peace back to her kingdom again. And-well, during the time I was traveling, I guess it's like a symbol of hope to me."

Meliodas nodded. "Like something to push you forward, so you won't give up."

"Yes, like that," Elizabeth said, "it helped me a lot… And, well, there would be these children listening to the stories, and their eyes would be sparkling with so much admiration and light. And I thought… It would be really nice, if, well…" She trailed off, unsure what to say next.

Meliodas's lips were pressed into a thin line, listening with great patience as the princess tried to explain herself. Rubbing his thumb on the metal part of the mug's handle, Meliodas opened his mouth, then closed it. Then he opened it again and spoke with a quiet voice.

"The queen… Wasn't alone, during her journey."

Elizabeth blinked at his words.

Meliodas took a deep breath, later grinning at her. "She had a lot of great friends, and they helped her a lot, as much as she had helped them. Though, since it is a very old legend, not a lot of people remember them."

"Her friends…?"

"Yeah," Meliodas nodded in confirmation, a soft, gentle look on his face, "the Guardians of Camelot. It's kinda like a dead legend, but even so, they're just as important as the queen, yeah?"

Elizabeth chuckled, smiling brightly as she agreed.

Even if no one knew, no one remembered, they were still just as important. The queen was just all of that combined... Like when you have too much too thank for so you thank the goddesses instead, clasping your hands together as you say your prayers _(Veronica holding their hands together so tightly, "Never let go of my hand, okay?")._

 _("Ellie won't!" She grinned cheekily, her tiny hands wrapped around by her sister's. "Ellie won't let go, promise!")_

-.-.-

Gentle sunlight fell upon the lands of Britannia, the cool air warming up from the night. Gazing outside of the window, she made a soft hum. It was a short and simple tune, one she heard long ago, wandering on the streets of Liones. At that thought, Elizabeth wondered if she ever met Meliodas and the sins ten years ago, when she was still in the castle, when things were still alright and fine.

 _The castle, the kingdom. Margaret, Veronica… Father._

Fear had always been right by her side, Elizabeth came to acknowledge that. It was her first time traveling alone, crossing fields within a suit of armor she wasn't used to wearing. Each step she made was filled with anxiety and anticipation - when would she be caught? What if all hope would be lost? Thoughts of worry had constantly nagged her tired mind.

She closed her eyes, letting the warmth sink into her very soul.

"But then I met Lord Meliodas," a soft whisper escaped her lips, breaking the silence within the vacant bar. "But then I met Lord Meliodas," she said again, as if to remind herself. She placed her hands over her head, elbows pressed against the wooden table. Small and happy tears escaped Elizabeth's eyes, the droplets making its way down and down and… And saving the kingdom did not seem like a far fetched dream anymore.


	2. Atonement 2

**AVALLO, THE TRAVELING BAR : ATONEMENT TO A SIN**

 **Chapter 2 - A Cup of Tea, Please**

 _First, you take a spoon of a certain type of dried mystical leaves. Then, you grind up some fresh magical berries, dunking them into the teapot. After another series of whatever magic and sorcery that's needed (like hot water)… Bam. You got a decent pot of tea._

Pouring the liquid into a small cup, messy blonde hair bobbed as he took a sip, carefully so he wouldn't burn the inside of his mouth. Gulping down the tea, he sighed, rubbing his thumb at the smooth surface of the cup.

"Eh, good enough."

Hearing the squeaks of the wooden staircase, he swiftly placed the teapot and cup safely out of sight, grabbing a rag and started to wipe down the counter. Upon meeting his eyes with the newcomer's blue ones, he made a cheeky grin.

"Morning, Elizabeth!"

-.-.-

By now, the wounds Elizabeth suffered from the poison insects had reduced into a faint ache. Rubbing her arm, she recalled the party after their… Adventure at Baste Dungeon and Dalmary Town. That time, the stars began crossing and- she must say- it was extremely breathtaking.

"Wait wait, Captain," Ban said, "if we need money, I got this- eh- where did it go?"

"Oh, that dagger?" Meliodas gave a small hum, "I returned it back to Sennett, the doctor's daughter."

Ban sputtered in response, throwing his arms up in disbelief. He was rambling on, something about how the Captain shouldn't mess with his stuff. Meliodas then had shot back, stating how the dagger never belonged to Ban in the first place.

"So, we'll open up the bar and try to get information on King, yeah?"

"Lord Meliodas, I would love to help as well," Elizabeth quickly said, pushing the aching of her wounds away.

Meliodas smiled, nodding. "Sure, as long you don't push yourself too hard."

King, Meliodas described, was the mascot of the team. As Meliodas talked about the sin of sloth, Mama Hawk begun to settle down at the outskirts of the town. Ban had already ran off, so they decided to open the bar without him.

As the sun slowly moved across the skies, the some minutes after opening made everything feel somewhat dejecting.

"Well, there's always that day," Meliodas simply said, jumping over the counter with his hands in his pockets. Stepping out of the bar, he gazed at the scenery for a few, later looking back over his shoulder. "Hey Diane! Come with me a sec. Elizabeth, you and Hawk take care of the bar while we're away, okay?"

"Of course!"

As the two departed, Diane looked back for a moment. Upon eye contact with Elizabeth, Diane made a shy smile, waving her hand towards the princess. Elizabeth smiled in response, returning the gesture as the two of the sins disappeared into the village.

Hawk sighed, body slumping down onto the stone floor, "Hope those swines would come back quickly…"

Elizabeth chuckled, "Yeah."

They spent the time reorganizing the bar, cleaning up the tables, and waiting for the sins to come back. Brushing her hand across the shelves, Elizabeth blinked, noticing a teapot hidden neatly behind bottles and barrels of ale. Tilting her head slightly, she grabbed the teapot from the shelf.

Heavy in her hands, the teapot was bone-white, smooth with small gold patterns etched onto its surface. Still warm, the gold shined upon contact with the sun's light.

"It smells… Familiar," Elizabeth muttered absentmindedly, placing the teapot back where she found it. Shaking her head, she went back to cleaning. She wondered whose was it.

-.-.-

Elizabeth's encounter with King was completely different than what she had originally anticipated. As much as she looked forward meeting him (aside from the rumors that he was dead), she didn't really expect to crash into him while running away from a holy knight in the middle of the Necropolis. After witnessing the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth's power, though, she thought that she didn't mind it either way.

They had found another sin, after all!

"By the way, what happened to all of your Sacred Treasures?" King said, raising an eyebrow at his fellow sins.

"I lost mine!"

"Sold mine!"

"Mine got stolen!"

"EXCUSE ME?!" At the cry of outrage, King had officially given up on his fellow teammates (except for Diane, of course). After explaining about the importance of the Sacred Treasures, the outburst of a talking pig joined King's cause.

"Sacred Treasure… They're very important, huh," Elizabeth murmured quietly.

"But it's not like we can't fight without it~" Ban slurred, pouring himself another mug of ale. "What would we be, then~?"

King sighed, shaking his head. "Still though, you can't be _that_ irresponsible!"

"Fetched a high price, though!" Meliodas chirped, rising his mug.

"And _you're_ the very definition of irresp-!"

" _Any_ way," The Dragon's Sin of Wrath quickly cut it, pushing away the gigantic fish Diane was trying to feed him.

The words were washed away as Elizabeth stared ahead. Sometimes, her heart would start aching, even on normal days like this (well, not exactly _normal_ , but normal enough). It was a bittersweet feeling, but not quite sweet as the feeling became more and more unbearable. Shoulders shaking slightly, she whispered soft prayers to herself, hoping that the others wouldn't hear her.

 _Compassion is here. Compassion is here_.

 _I remember you_.

Blinking, Elizabeth looked up, eyes meeting with Meliodas's emerald ones. For an instant, time slowed down and it was just the two of them. Meliodas's eyes, Elizabeth noticed, was in the shade of forest green, beautiful and endless. Yet just in a split second, Elizabeth wasn't sure if she was just imagining things. When Meliodas chatted along, pouring another mug of ale for himself, a small frown was left on his face. He looked… Sad. Just a little bit.

But as quickly as Hawk finishing his leftovers, the look on Meliodas's face morphed back to his usual aloofness. It happened so quickly, Elizabeth wasn't sure if it was just her imagination.

"The Five Sacred Swords?" Elizabeth jumped, eyes wide at the mention of the old folklore.

King hummed, eyes brimming with nostalgia. "That sounds familiar."

She thought so, too.

* * *

The forests, Elizabeth realized, was beautiful. Before she encountered Meliodas and Hawk at the Boar Hat, fear and anxiety had clouded her vision. But when she finally took it slow, breathing in the fresh air of a day's morning, she realized how beautiful her surroundings were. It heartbreakingly reminded her of the streets of Liones, where colors sparkled bright and… (Veronica was mad at her, right? She chose Meliodas over her, but Veronica doesn't _understand_ -)

Shaking her head, Elizabeth took a small breath and stepped into the forest, a neatly woven basket in her hands. It was a simple day, really. She was just going to see if there were any potential ingredients around, that was all. Hawk was still really upset when her sister and Griamore came and took her the other day, at Byron town. Maybe she could find something for him, too.

Humming softly to herself, the image of Hawk happy brought a smile to her lips.

 _("Why...? That's why you're such a child, Ellie. It's to protect those very people!" Veronica snapped, hands gripping Elizabeth's shoulders as the younger flinched. "And the Captain, Meliodas… He's not some half-hearted criminal that you could change!")_

Slowly stopping on her tracks, the princess frowned.

"Lord Meliodas… Isn't a monster, Veronica."

Apparently, years ago, during the anniversary of the kingdom, when the sins were accused as criminals… Elizabeth got really injured. Margaret had told her, reluctantly, that because of that incident, Veronica became very scared. She couldn't bear to see Elizabeth hurt again.

Elizabeth sighed, gazing upwards to the skies.

At that moment, a certain fragrance caught her off guard. It was very faint, but the familiarity of it struck Elizabeth as she turned around. Blinking, a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face.

"Where have I…" Stumbling forward, she started to walk faster, brushing the leaves and twigs blocking her way, trying to find the source of the familiar scent-

Elizabeth blinked, staring ahead.

There was a homey establishment, sitting there quietly with smoke slowly rising from the chimney and a wooden sign hanging by the doorway.

Tilting her head, she strained her eyes, trying to read the carefully carved letters on the sign.

"...Avallo?"

* * *

 _Music filled the air, a familiar folk song to the ears of many. A pot of tea was ready, shining liquid pouring into the fragile bone-white cups._

" _Welcome to my establishment, Avall-HEY, no eating the customer's food! Oh god, you're supposed to be the_ waitress _, not- you know what? I give up, seriously, I give up. Fine, do whatever you want, I don't care anymore."_

 _A giggle escaped her lips._

It was a memory from a distant day.


	3. Atonement 3

**AVALLO, THE TRAVELING BAR : ATONEMENT TO A SIN**

 **Chapter 3 - Goldilocks**

Slowly pushing the door open, a small _squeak_ was heard, the sound causing the princess to grimace. Peeking through the crack between the door and the wall, Elizabeth was met with the sight of…

Warmth.

It was a very homey feeling, wooden tables set up with chairs stacked neatly together. Then there was the dim light from the sun, giving the surroundings a faint tint of gold.

Something at the back of Elizabeth's mind tugged at her, the need to go in stronger than ever. Swallowing, the princess mustered up her courage and pushed the door further, a weak voice escaping from her lips.

"H-hello?" She mentally slapped herself. Maybe this establishment wasn't open yet. Heck, she should've check if there was an "open" sign or-

 _Crash!_

Elizabeth jumped at the sound, making an _eep_ as tables and chairs tumbled over, the form of a young… man, lying with his back on the ground, blonde hair plastered all over his face and emerald eyes staring wide-

"Eh?" Elizabeth stared ahead, flabbergasted at the sight before her.

There was Meliodas, lying on the ground tangled with table legs and… Brooms? At least, she believed it was Meliodas. But Meliodas was back at Boar Hat with the others. He did mention that he was going to have a contest with Ban, something about a hunting competition, except in town. Meliodas wouldn't be here… Right?

Then what was _he_ doing _here_ , of all places?

"Ah-" _Meliodas_ stuttered, a weak smile pasted onto his face. "Uh, welcome?"

A moment of silence passed between the two.

"Do... you need help?"

"...Yeah, I could use some help."

* * *

It later came to Elizabeth that this person here might perhaps _not_ be Meliodas. For one, he didn't have that… Aloof feeling radiating off of him like Meliodas. And then…

He was more polite? Less teasing?

He didn't _recognize_ her, at least. (Didn't shot right back up, saying, _yo Elizabeth! Whatcha doing here?_ Or anything that Meliodas _would_ do.)

Rather than doing what Meliodas would do, he just took her hand and silently untangled himself from the mess of tables and cleaning tools. He had done it so quietly, almost as if he was child about to get reprimanded by their parents.

But one obvious difference, Elizabeth noted, was his clothes. And his hair.

It was straight.

Very straight and flowy.

Cool.

Dusting off his clothes, _Meliodas_ cleared his throat awkwardly and set the tables back up. Grabbing the brooms (Elizabeth wondered what he was doing with that many brooms), he nodded a small 'thank you,' wobbling away to set them by the counter.

"Uh, well," he started, cheeks tinted with a bit of red (he was blushing, and Meliodas doesn't _blush_ , at least not like _that_ ), "we're not exactly open yet right now-but uh, I guess you can go ahead and buy something, or…" He placed a hand on the counter, turning around to face the princess. "Do you want it on the house?"

After a few short seconds, his face turned even redder, "No wait- that just sounds so weird. I mean, uh, since you _did_ help me, I guess I'll get you something on the house?" _As long it's not too expensive_ , _please_ , the princess could hear the unspoken words leaving the man's mouth.

In the midst of confusion, Elizabeth ended up chuckling, causing the blush on his face to deepen even further.

"Um… Sure!" Elizabeth said, rubbing small circles onto her forearm.

Releasing a sigh of relief, _Meliodas_ quickly gestured to one of the tables, then motioned to the wooden board hanging on the wall behind him. "Well, even though this _is_ a bar, we still have uh… Non-alcoholic drinks, this and that, if that's your preference, um… Yeah."

Sitting at one of the tables, Elizabeth looked over to the wooden menu, noticing how the words looked similar to the _Avallo_ sign hanging outside. Thinking back to the familiar fragrance she had caught back in the middle of the forest, she pursed her lips.

"Tea… I suppose?"

The man blinked, then nodded slowly. "Tea... Bergamot? It's pretty popular among young women."

Pausing for a moment, Elizabeth nodded, "Yeah, that sounds okay."

She wasn't sure why she felt slightly disappointed by his response.

As _Meliodas_ disappeared off to some corner, Elizabeth took her time to look around the bar. Unlike Boar Hat, the floor consists of wooden planks instead of stone tiles. The establishment was also much bigger, Boar Hat was probably smaller due to the fact it was built on top of Mama Hawk.

Eyes closed, Elizabeth breathed in, taking in the warmth surrounding her.

Distantly, she could almost hear the music being played, colors enveloping as she began humming along-

"That song," Elizabeth snapped opened her eyes at the sound of _Meliodas_ 's voice. Quickly turning about, her eyes meet with the other's emerald ones (like Meliodas's, a deep forest green).

The man was holding a wooden tray, a bone-white teacup with steam slowly rising up sitting on the middle. A glint of gold could be spotted along the cup, its appearance so familiar-

"Where have you heard of it?" He was saying as he placed the tray on the table with a quiet _clack_.

"Uh, well," Elizabeth began, hooking strains of silver hair behind her ear, "once, some time long ago, I was just walking along the streets. There was a festival, and I guess I heard it then? It was a long time ago." She laughed shyly. When her eyes met with the other's again, she recognized a flash of… Knowing? Grief? She wasn't entirely sure.

"Huh. Cool," the man simply said, breaking eye contact. He picked up the teacup and placed it before her. "Here's your tea."

Elizabeth nodded in gratitude. "Thank you."

Taking a sip into the tea, Elizabeth smiled at the soft fragrance of flowers and bits of honey.

"Um… So," _Meliodas_ started, taking a seat as he looked away. "What brings you here, in the middle of the forest?"

Elizabeth blinked at his words, pursing her lips as she tilted her head. "Well, there _is_ a bar, here…?"

"Wha-no, I mean, uh…" _Meliodas_ sputtered, trying to regain his composure. "I mean, like, not a lot of people come by here! And for a young lady alone like you, even more unlikely."

"Ah…" Elizabeth looked down to the cup in her hands, thinking about a response. "Well, I was searching for some ingredients, and a gift I could give to a friend."

"Ingredients? Gift?"

"Yup!" Elizabeth nodded. "But after wandering around, I stumbled to this place, uh… Avallo, right?"

"Ah yea, this is Avallo," _Meliodas_ said, "my bar. Made it myself, too. You can call me the 'mini-master,' by the way. Most people call me that."

The princess's eyes widened, "You made it yourself? That's really cool! I work in this bar, too-and, well…"

"Yeah?"

"You looked exactly like Lord Mel-uh, the boss, actually," Elizabeth said, nodding to herself.

"... I look exactly like your boss?" _Melio-_ The mini-master asked, his voice tinted with signs of disbelief. "Wow, you must be really shocked when you came in here, then. Especially after…" His cheeks turned red at the memory of the incident earlier.

Elizabeth chuckled, shaking her head. "No, well, it _did_ kind of startled me at first, but I guess it just means that it is possible for two people in the world to look exactly alike!" _Well, maybe not exactly, like the hair, but close enough._

"Haha, and in the same old Britannia? Fascinating," The mini-master said dryly, "very fascinating."

The princess smiled brightly, eyes gazing at the individual ale bottles lining up against the walls. "This bar is really nice, the tea, too."

"... Thank you."

Elizabeth continued to smile, eyes trailing from the bottles of ale to the decorations on the walls… A sword, slightly battered but still shining, was hung horizontally. Lacking a sheath, the sword glinted by the light from the sun.

"Is that your's?" Elizabeth asked, later realizing how stupid the question sounded.

The mini-master laughed a bit, shaking his head. "Nah, an old friend's."

"I see. Is that friend a knight?"

He hummed. "Yea, used to. But I'm keeping it for now, I guess. Your boss treating you good?"

"Eh? Oh yes, of course… Why?"

The mini-master shuddered for a bit, his cheeks tinted with faint red again. "His tastes on the uniforms… Kinda disturbs me."

At that moment, Elizabeth dissolved into laughter, leaving the mini-master in deep shades of red.

He was really nothing like Meliodas, in the end. Both his hair, and his personality.


	4. Atonement 4

**AVALLO, THE TRAVELING BAR : ATONEMENT TO A SIN**

 **Chapter 4 - His atonement, goodbye**

"Leeks, eggs, maybe some spices, too. Not sure what your bar is lacking, but here are some good stuff," The mini-master said, tucking in small jars and pouches into the basket. "Elizabeth, huh, like the princess?"

Elizabeth chuckled weakly, "Yes… Like the princess. Ah, but, you don't have to give me your precious ingredients-"

"Nah, it's alright," the shorter man grinned, double checking for any spills or holes. "This should do. Oh yeah, you say you need a gift for a friend?"

"Mr. Mini-master, it's really okay, you don't have to!" Elizabeth insisted. The mini-master, however, just shook his head.

"Listen, that friend of yours seems to be very important to you, right? So, what kind of person are they? I might have something they'll like."

"... Leftovers."

"Huh?"

"Leftovers, he likes leftovers."

-.-.-

The sun high in the skies, Elizabeth took a deep breath, enjoying the scenery before her. Holding the basket carefully, she turned around towards the mini-master, who stood by the doorway.

"Thank you, really, for the ingredients and… Your half-eaten sandwich."

The mini-master made a laugh, shaking his head. "Hopefully that friend of yours will like it? I really don't know anymore."

 _The sounds of old folk music playing, people chattering and- "You know what? I give up, seriously. I don't care anymore."_

Lips pressed into a thin line, Elizabeth frowned slightly, fixing her grip on the basket's handle, "Hey... Have we met before?"

The mini-master shrugged, giving her a look, "Elizabeth's a pretty common name. But don't I look like your boss or something?"

Elizabeth gave a small chuckle, "You're right."

Locking the door to his bar, the owner of Avallo hopped down the steps, arriving at Elizabeth's side as he gave a small huff. "I guess I'll tag along with you for a bit, cause no matter what, definitely, even if I die, I won't ever let a lady travel by herself in the middle of the wilderness. Besides, I know how to get around in this forest… Where's your bar at?"

Taking a short moment, Elizabeth recalled the location of the the Boar Hat, "I think…"

The mini-master paled, "Please don't tell me you didn't watch where you were going. Number one rule while traveling in the wilderness: always make landmarks, and-"

"No, no, no," Elizabeth giggled, "I remember, don't worry. It's near a small village by the river- well, at the outskirts of the village."

"Small village… My best guess is Burola. Later the day there's going to be a festival at that place. Hah, I was getting worried that bars popping up in the middle of nowhere's becoming a trend recently. Thank god it's near a village. Otherwise, my Avallo's losing its charm."

Chuckling awkwardly at his comment, Elizabeth and the mini-master began walking through the forest.

"Hey, other than them obviously being a pervert, what kind of person is your boss?" The mini-master asked, brushing leaves apart as he continued walking.

Elizabeth made a soft hum, following behind with careful steps. "He's… a very kind person."

 _("A raging monster that leaves a path of destruction wherever he goes!" Veronica scolded, voice unwavering as she took her stand.)_

"Someone who would… Help and offer food even to a random stranger. That kind of person."

Wind brushing against blonde hair, the mini-master nodded in acknowledgement, "Talking from experience?"

"... Yes."

"I see."

"Say, Mr. Mini-master?" Elizabeth said, trying her hardest to ignore the slight quiver in her voice.

"Yeah?" He responded without looking back.

Taking a small breath, Elizabeth continued. "What do you think… of the Seven Deadly Sins?"

The mini-master paused for a moment, as if deep in thought. "You mean the criminals that tried to overthrow the kingdom or something? The legendary evil-doers?"

Cringing at the comment, Elizabeth frowned, nodding. "Do you think that they're really what people say about them?"

Making a half turn, the mini-master sighed, scratching his head. "To be honest, despite what most people say, I know that throughout the centuries there has always been corruption within rulers… From kings to queen, heck, tyrants. Though, the Seven Deadly Sins _was_ made out of great criminals, right? Who am I to say what kind of folks they are? Either way," he shrugged, turning away as he scanned the area, "I don't really care even if _they're_ my customers. As long they pay the money, we're all happy.

"But… There's more to that question, right?"

 _("Is it so strange to work for your own protection? You're the one doing strange things here, Ellie. From what I heard-")_

Elizabeth nodded sadly. "Yes."

He turned around, facing her. "Have you… Talked to anyone about it?"

She shook her head.

"Not even your boss?"

She shook her head again.

"... Rule number two while traveling in the wilderness: don't always tell strangers your problems or life stories. Key words being _don't always_ , 'cause apparently your boss, assuming he's not a manipulative bastard or whatnot, listened to whatever your problems were, and decided to help you out."

Elizabeth chuckled at that, nodding again.

Laughing too, the mini-master made a small uncertain smile. "And that makes a rule three: just because I look like your boss doesn't mean you should trust me that much, yeah?"

"Yeah, I know," Elizabeth giggled.

"You sure? Doesn't seem like you know, maybe I'm some sort of manipulative bastard who's planning some _real_ evil… But either way, you should talk to somebody about it," the mini-master stated firmly, nodding to himself, "By default… Someone who you trust… Someone like that. Got it? Ah careful, there's moss."

"Mmhm!" Elizabeth smiled, taking a step over the rocks specked with different shades of green.

-.-.-

"Even if someone might have… Done something very, very bad, or… Was simply accused of it, do you think people would be able to… Look better at them? Hypothetically speaking, that is…" Elizabeth said, observing the plants growing at the sides of the path.

"That just depends entirely on the person, Elizabeth. At least that's what I think," the mini-master said nonchalantly, plucking a leaf from a small plant. "This is a special type of herb, very good when you get a cold. Grind it up and take a nibble, and that should do. And that aside," he pointed the leaf at her, " what do _you_ think? Whether or not that person really did a crime, or was simply accused of it? Or maybe even both?"

Meliodas, from Elizabeth's memory, did mention that he _did_ do a crime that was unspeakable… At least he hinted it when they first met. But then again there was that incident ten years ago, when the sins were accused of overthrowing the kingdom and was pushed to exile. Veronica had always persisted that the sins were horrible criminals, ten years ago and even now. Sometimes, though, after meeting the sins and traveling together with them, Elizabeth wondered if all of those crimes were just misunderstandings.

That would be really sad.

"I would…" She started, looking distantly at the trees and nature surrounding the two. A slow, but still strong, realization coming upon the princess. "First try to get to know them. I'll first try to get to know them, and then if I ever got the chance, I'll try to prove, or at least tell the others, that they're not what they think they are."

 _One day, I'll show Veronica and the others… That Meliodas… That the Seven Deadly Sins aren't who they think they are. That they are actually very kind people… People worth putting your trust on. The guardians of… They're the Guardians of Liones._

 _Just like the Light,_ Elizabeth realized.

The mini-master hummed, picking up a yellow and white wildflower from the ground. Gazing at it for a few moments, he turned around, tucking the flower in the princess's basket.

"Elizabeth, you're a very strong person, I know that for sure. Strong for the people you love, and all of that. But… Be sure to be strong for yourself as well, Elizabeth. Be strong for what you believe to be true… For your own ethics and morals. No matter what-" The mini-master paused for a bit, then he continued, a small smile placed upon his lips, "I _know_ you can do it."

Taking a skip forward, the mini-master look around, brushing the twigs and leaves from the trees aside. "Well, you should get back to your group," he said, nodding his head to the sight ahead. From afar, the Boar Hat was visible, settled within beautiful green and dots of color-and Elizabeth held her breath. "They should be worried."

She breathed, her eyes turning wet _stop crying already, my chest hurts-thank you so much, thank you_ -"Thank you," Elizabeth said with eyes brimming with tender happiness. "I'm not sure why, but I feel like I can trust you, too…" She laughed a little, wiping away tears that was shed, "Even with all that rules you told me earlier."

Pausing for a moment, the mini-master laughed, pushing her towards the bar far ahead. "Yeah, yeah, get going now, princess!"

Elizabeth stumbled ahead, a dumbfounded expression making its way to her face. "Prin-wh-wha?"

The blonde haired man made a small smirk that later morphed into a teasing smile. Waving goodbye as the princess took off, an embarrassed look still stuck on her face, his hand slowly made its way back to his side.

And then they parted ways, one returning to the heartwarming abode, while the other stayed behind, watching with gentle, yet sorrowful eyes.

"Go on now, Elizabeth…" He whispered. "Go on now, her majesty the queen."

 **ATONEMENT TO A SIN : FIN**

 **Next - Tale of the Past**


	5. tale of the past 1

**AVALLO, THE TRAVELING BAR : TALE OF THE PAST**

 **Chapter 1 - Chance Encounter**

-.-.-

 **500 YEARS AGO | OUTSKIRTS OF (CURRENT) KINGDOM OF CAMELOT'S TERRITORY**

"Welcome to my abode! How many seats will it be?"

In the middle of a blizzarding winter, a single busy bar was settled on top of a snowy hill. The sounds of old folk music silently played in the background, the adults, cheeks red with alcohol, chattered about.

Whispering quietly, an older woman whispered with a hushed voice, as if afraid that other ears would hear.

"Hey, have you heard about it? _The wandering ghost_ …"

"The wandering ghost?"

"Yes, the wandering ghost. On stormy nights like this, the ghost would appear in nearby towns, in search of something..."

"What could it be?"

"Shh! Keep your voice down! Can't let the Lord Holy Knights here you… They hate the rumors of the wind, after all."

Setting down mugs of ale onto the table, the table cloth crinkled slightly under the touch. The bar owner, a short man with straight, blonde hair, smiled with genuine curiosity.

"Care to tell me more about it? I love scary stori-"

The door suddenly clattered open, freezing wind breezing through and biting into the air. A dark, ominous ball of… Monstrosity? Loomed over the door way, each step accompanied with a desperate howl.

A few short seconds of silence later, an uproar sounded within the bar known as Avallo.

" **IT'S HERE!** " And all hell broke loose.

* * *

When the bar owner had first signed up to his job, he was expecting some mundane work: nothing too serious, nothing too extreme. What he was _not_ expecting, however, was to suddenly be approached by a walking meatball mummy (which, later ended up with the customers vacating the bar, abandoning him to his own device).

(" _TRAITORS!"_ He had screamed after them. They did not look back.)

The holy knights, who were too drunk to notice, did not seem like they could help that much, too. Too drunk, after all. They were still draining his supply of good ale, good ale that took him simply _too long_ to collect.

The day's profit? All gone, nada, and high chances were that those holy knights (no doubt, drunk dead) won't even pay their bills.

(Sometimes, he worries about what became of Britannia's knights. They can't protect or even _fight_ anyone if they don't sober up, you know!)

But what he _also_ didn't expect, was to see the ball of monstrosity unroll itself, _charging towards_ one of his tables (that still had food he freshly cooked), _breaking the table_ (there goes his money, again), and _freaking slurping up the food without a single care of the world_.

However, when he saw silver hair flowing down to her back and her blissful look as she gobbled down the food…

He realized he was really, _truly_ , doomed.

Finishing up the spaghetti, the girl sighed with relief, later standing up again, patting down her rag of a dress. Looking up, for a split second, blue eyes met with green, and she called out loudly.

"Hey, I'm searching for Inanis' Swords, have you heard of them?"

"...The fu- the heck is an _Inanis_ Sword?" The bar owner found himself saying, still dumbstruck and _damn tired_. Does this woman has no restraint? She just took his food, his customers, _his money_ , and now starting to ask for more things?

At that moment, the three stooges (holy knights, the bar owner chidded, _they're holy knights_ ) swayed about, faces still flushed with alcohol. "It smells~"

"It smells of a fool~"

"Smells of a _sin_ ~!"

Mentally cringing to himself, the bar owner sighed. _Here we go again._ Glancing to the meatball-turned-girl, he choked at the sight of her sniffing herself. The girl, raising an eyebrow, lifted up an arm.

"Do I really stink that much?"

 _Are you kidding me-_

"Boss, she's making a fool out of us~!" One of the stooges slurred, face beat red and angry (in courtesy of the alcohol).

"She not only dare to speak of taboo legends~ She also wants to search for them~?!"

"It's a _grave, grave sin~!_ "

"We'll take you to the kingdom… And you'll receive your baptism~!"

The bar owner frowned at that. _The way they're using 'baptism'... From what I heard, that's just another word for 'torture…'_

The girl shook her head, waving her hand in response. "Nah, I'll pass."

The hulk of the stooges sputtered, shouting angrily at the girl. "ACCEPT IT GRATEFULLY! The leaders of the kingdom, the holy knights, will cleanse you of your sins!"

 _Ah, so they're really just average knights._ Green eyes blinked at the drunk's words, slightly unimpressed by their mannerism. Sighing to himself, he scratched his head.

Before he could say anything, however, the girl placed her hands on her hips and yelled out firmly.

There was no signs of doubt or wavering in her eyes.

"I hate the holy knights!"

Most people, the bar owner thought, would cower away, trying to hide from danger and the superiors. The girl, however, was not like most people.

She was staying strong for her own beliefs… With pure innocence.

"H-HOW DARE YOU! SLANDERING THE NAME OF THE HOLY KNIGHTS! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE-"

"No way!" The girl simply cut in, eyes closed and looking away, pouting with a huff.

"Y-Y-YOU-"

"Just… WAIT A MINUTE!" The bar owner stepped in, arms spread out sharply. Glaring at the drunken knight, he scowled slightly. "No drunken rampages in my bar, please. Please pay your bills and leave right away. And…" Turning to the girl, he pointed at her, speaking with a firm voice. "You, stay here. I have a mountain load of questions for you…"

The girl only replied dreamily, stuck in the clouds in her head. "I want a mountain load of food…"

"Are you listening to me?!"

The knights, however, just growled with bubbling annoyance. Rage was clouding their eyes as they raised their swords, voice bellowing with shallow anger. "HOW DARE YOU, A MERE BAR OWNER, GIVE ORDERS TO A KNIGHT OF THE KINGDOM?!"

Closing his eyes, the bar owner sighed.

He placed his hands into his pockets and had one of his feet near a fallen empty bottle of ale.

"My word is law in this bar. No matter what, definitely, even if I die, I'll have you out of here!"

Flicking a foot, the bottle was flung to the shelf by the counter, hitting a small knight figurine as it pushed down, activating a trigger. At that moment, the wooden planks beneath the three stooges pulled back and-

Ah, he could never miss it, the screams of idiotic drunkards as they vanish from his bar.

There were many trap doors in his establishment.

Glancing to the window, where snow continue to pile, he mentally hoped that those knights wouldn't gain hypothermia or something. As much as he disliked drunk rampages, he didn't want anybody to die on his watch.

"Then again…" He said, turning around to face the silver haired girl. "Are you-"

"This is so fun!" The girl chirped, pulling the knight figurine again and again, triggering trap doors by the bar owner's feet. Screeching, the bar owner quickly found his footing with a surge of panic.

"Stop playing with that!"

-.-.-

Settling down, the bar owner sighed, again, shaking his head. Crossing his arms, he scolded the girl, sitting across the counter.

"I'm going to ask you again, are you stupid?! Picking a fight with the kingdom's knights is a one-way ticket to prison! Heck, you could even get executed! My customers also ran away because of you, and because of that, I lost so much money!"

Nodding away, the girl's shoulders slumped as she stared ahead. "How much money would I get if I sell that ticket?"

Slamming his head onto the counter, the bar owner groaned.

 _My luck for customers today is terrible._

Looking up, he noticed how the girl seemed slightly down. Frowning, he scratched his cheek awkwardly, standing straight with slight guilt building up in his chest.

"Hey, look… Sorry, I was a bit harsh on-"

He was interrupted by the growling of an empty stomach.

"I'm so hungry," the girl simply states.

"Are you serious?"

Taking his time to cook some food, the bar owner grumbled to himself, frustration pending in his mind. Chopping up the vegetables and using the last of the batter, he fixed up a simple meal, hot and ready to go. Placing it in front of the girl, he sighed again, giving her a look.

"Wow! Thanks…!" The girl chirped in delight, smiling goofily while drooling at the corner of her mouth. Preparing to dig in, without looking up, she asked in a smaller voice. "Um… What's your name?"

His gaze lingering on the girl, green eyes narrowed, a frown plastered on his face. Taking a seat for himself, he paused for a moment, then continued.

"I'm… Meliodas, the owner of this bar, Avallo. And, you are…?"

The girl grinned, but more specifically towards the food.

"I'm just an ordinary Elizabeth you can find anywhere!"

...

"Are you introducing yourself to the food or to me?"


	6. tale of the past 2

**AVALLO, THE TRAVELING BAR : TALE OF THE PAST**

 **Chapter 2 - Ghost Legend**

" _Count," a hand softly caressed his cheek, a smile lingering but sad. "For each reason to continue, we count them. For each person, thing, and everything that you care for, we count them. Then you realize… It's all worth it._

" _There's quite a lot to count… Aren't there."_

* * *

Slowly trekking his way up the stairs, a sleeping (and drooling) Elizabeth on his back, Meliodas groaned at his predicament. After devouring her meal, the girl had immediately shut down, sleeping away before the bar owner could say anything.

"Should've just thrown her out to the blizzard… But I have so many questions for her..." He grumbled quietly, the wooden planks beneath his feet creaking.

Throwing her onto his bed, the blonde man dusted off his hands and pulled a blanket over the girl.

"Geez, what a blissful look on her face," he muttered. "Well, she does have the nerves of steel. And a ridiculous appetite."

Turning away, he prepared to make his way back to the ground floor, only to hear a small, quiet sob.

"I'll... find them for sure…"

Quickly writing a note on a piece of paper, he went to the closet and took out some spare clothes. Upon seeing the only outfit that could fit the girl, he grimaced, holding it up.

"Seriously?! I swear it was that perverted bastard again… Always messing up with my stuff." Sighing, he folded them quickly, tucking a small hunting knife by the built. Other than the rags that she had, the girl didn't have anything on her, he realized. Placing the clothes and the note by the bed, he proceeded to leave the room, closing the door behind him.

Pressing his back against the wood, he sighed, looking up to the hallway's ceiling.

"What have I done to deserve this, Meliodas?"

-.-.-

After a disastrous incident upon Elizabeth waking up and attempting to bath (Meliodas couldn't believe that she never took a bath by herself before), the two settled down at one of the tables in the bar. Morning, already broken, made the bar owner realize how much he needed to sleep.

But then again, the silver haired girl had taken over his bed. He should really get another one after this, just in case.

Shying away from her slightly exposed chest, Meliodas grumbled slightly. Breathing in and out, he sighed, placing a firm hand onto the surface of the table. Green eyes glared into the other's blue, curious ones.

"So, what's your reason?" He started, mustering up a strong front. "Why did you mention of… The _taboo_ legends, despite the danger?"

Keeping her lips in a thin line, the girl shifted in her seat, sitting with her back straight.

"Legends of power… All except from the holy knight's, were all labeled as taboo, to ensure complete control over the kingdom's people," Elizabeth said, eyes looking down to her hands. "The cries of the oppressed people never ceased, and there were people who tried to resist them… But in the end, there was no one that could stand up against the tyranny holy knights."

Upon hearing her words, Meliodas raised an eyebrow. "So then you started to travel around, searching for some 'legendary' swords that could also not be real? This is classic! Do you even know how to use a _sword_?"

Elizabeth shook her head at that, but she still smiled nevertheless. "I never used a sword before, the legends may not be real, too… But when I was little, my papa would always tell me about _Inanis' Swords_.

"Five in total, the hilts were engraved with patterns resembling lightning bolts. Nearly invincible, the swords carry power incomprehendable to normal people! If I am able to prove a legend such as this one true… People will realize that the holy knights _can_ be defeated."

"He must have told you many times to the point you believed in it, huh," Meliodas snorted, crossing his arms. "And even if you found them, what are you going to do with them? You never used a sword, after all."

The look in Elizabeth eyes didn't waver.

"Even if I can't use them, I'm sure that someone out there can. My papa tried to stop the holy knights as well, but he was thrown into prison. And since my papa believed in that legend, so will I!"

Pursing his lips, the bar owner exhaled, leaning back on his chair.

"What about your resolve?"

Elizabeth blinked. "Eh?"

"Let's say that those swords really do exist, and there _are_ people who can use them. Even if you found them, do you really think they'd just jump right on board? Hypothetically, if I knew the guy personally, and were to put in a good word with them… How much resolve would you show me?"

The girl remained silent, taking in his words carefully.

Slowly taking her hands to her side, where the hunting knife hung from her belt, Elizabeth drew the blade out, placing one of her hands on to the table. At that moment, she lifted up the knife, plunging it downwards and-

The sting was slightly painful, the bar owner thought. His hand over the girl's, blood trickled down his wound, the knife digging deep into his flesh.

"W-wha?!" Blue eyes widened in shock as Elizabeth jumped back, tumbling over her chair. "M-Meliodas?! Why?! I-I'm so sorry, does it hurt?"

Staring at his hand, where the knife still stabbed, the bar owner nodded. "Yeah…" Plucking the knife off his hand, he smiled at the wound.

 _You look terrible._

 _I know._

"Good pain and resolve."

Elizabeth drew back in confusion, panic still lingering from the sudden course of events.

Looking over his shoulder, Meliodas frowned. Placing the bloodied knife on to the table, red stained the tablecloth.

"Then again, my luck with customers was never that good. Looks like we have someone who can't wait for opening time."

On cue, splinters of wood scattered about as the wall bursted open, the cold biting into the warmth. A man with many soldiers following behind stepped into the bar, all weapons were drawn out, glinting dangerously upon contact with the lanterns' light.

"So this is the revolting bar that operates without a license," the man in black armor said, presumably the leader of the group of knights. His sword hung loosely in his hand. "Equals… It must be destroyed immediately."

Unfazed, Meliodas simply replied, slightly unimpressed by the destruction of his bar's wall. "If you're just here to waste my time, leave."

 _I have much more important things to do, after all_.

Standing beside him, Elizabeth frowned, beads of sweat gathering as she furrowed her eyebrows. "A pitch black armor…" She whispered, horror later filling her eyes upon recognition. "A holy knight!"

The holy knight huffed, voice lacking any signs of empathy or compassion as he spoke, the men - Meliodas recognizing them as the three stooges (but weren't they more beat up than usual?) - standing behind him tensing up in fear. "You were defeated by mere brats like them?"

"P-Please spare us!"

Ignoring the stooges, the holy knight scanned the premise, cold eyes widening when they laid on to Elizabeth. Making an arrogant smirk, the holy knight laughed, shaking his head.

"My, my… If isn't it the wanted fugitive and former princess, Lady Elizabeth Bertolo."

Meliodas blinked.

"What?"

Pulling her hands into fists, Elizabeth yelled out angrily, "Let my papa go!" Her voice slightly quivered due to fear and anticipation.

Meliodas blinked again, staring at the silver haired girl with wide eyes. "W-wait, Elizabeth, you're a princess?"

The holy knight laughed again, as if to mock, "I'm afraid that I can't do that."

"Hey, I'm asking a question here-"

"The times are changing, Lady Elizabeth," the holy knight interrupted, putting his hand to the front his chest. It was a form of respect, but… "In the place of the incompetent royal family, we, the powerful holy knights, will build a new age.

"However," he smirked, eyeing the princess dangerously, "you and your father, the king, have the support of the people, and are, to be frank, quite a nuisance. This is very convenient, Lady Elizabeth!"

 _Ah,_ Meliodas realized.

"Please _disappear,_ along with that brat."

 _So he wants to kill Elizabeth._

Upon calling his soldiers, the knights, who stayed quiet during the whole ordeal, charged forward, desperate to fulfill their master's order.

 _That'snotgoodthat'snotgoodMeliodaswouldbesomad-_

"M-Meliodas!-"

Before the knights could take another step closer, a bloodied fist pushed forward. At that moment, a knight was blown away, nearly hitting the holy knight as he flew out of the bar.

All of the knights stopped at their tracks, eyes wide with shock and slowly accumulating fear.

"I… Won't let you lay a finger on Elizabeth," the bar owner said, his mouth moving on autopilot. Elizabeth stared at him in awe, hands gripping the edge of the table as he continued with a low tone. "You've been quiet this entire time," he voiced towards the knight standing near him, the knight's grip on his weapon wavering, "but who the hell do you think you are?"

Swinging his fist, he clocked the knight right in the jaw, the sudden movement causing the knight to be blown on to the ground. Shifting his foot, Meliodas took a step forward, green eyes darkening at the holy knight.

(But to be honest, he was actually sweating bullets behind his back. If Elizabeth was hurt in any sort of way, these knights would be _so dead that Meliodas could not fathom how they would survive in one piece-_ )

The holy knight made a hum, slightly impressed by the abrupt display of strength. "Not bad for a brat," he said, making no move for action. "A knight is a powerful being that rules over the people… And the one standing on top of them is me, a holy knight."

Half listening to the man's rambles, Meliodas glanced at the three stooges, gaining a better look at them. Their face were… Messed up. Teeth were messing, and their face was swelling with bruises and blood.

They looked terrified, absolutely terrified.

"Are you the one who did that to them?" The bar owner said, he turned to look at the holy knight. "Aren't they your subordinates?"

The holy knight only laughed in spite. He swung his sword with ease, a shockwave bursting out to life as tables and furniture shattered upon contact (knights shrieking with fear and cowering away, afraid to get hit and later meeting their inevitable demise), blowing everything in its path away.

"Anything that isn't powerful is useless," the holy knight said with a laugh. "Nothing else is on par with the holy knights."

As the clouds of dust slowly parted away, a single table leg stood strong in the middle of the debris. It was almost as if stuck to the ground, protecting both Meliodas and Elizabeth from the swing.

The holy knight raised an eyebrow, taking a daring step forward with a tinge of confusion within his voice. "What…?"

Bending down, Meliodas gripped the leg-no, hilt, Elizabeth recognized, tightly, slowly lifting it up from the wooden floor.

Lightning bolts, Elizabeth saw.

Patterns engraved onto each of the hilts. Patterns that resembled lightning bolts.

"I didn't understand at first, what it was all about," Meliodas said slowly, his bangs covering his eyes as he proceeded to pull the sword up. "But after this all fiasco, I finally understood."

In one breath, he pulled the sword out of the ground: a beautiful blade created with tremendous amount of careful craftsmanship, the tip of the sword nearly touching the ceiling of the bar.

"Legends and stories were erased, one by one, to make people lose hope on fighting against what others believe to be the strongest. Stories, after all, can change a person's mind… A truly effective way of brainwashing."

"Meliodas, you...!" Elizabeth whispered quietly, hand held closely to her mouth in astonishment.

"The Sword of Inanis…" The holy knight said, voice breaking he stumbled backwards. "I-it cannot be…!"

Meliodas frowned at that, placing the sword over his shoulder and a hand in his pocket. "Inanis this and Inanis that… To be honest, I don't even know what _that_ is. But…" He glared at the man.

The wall, the pictures _on_ the wall, the tables, the chairs, heck, even the tablecloth (oh boy, don't forget the tablecloth). He just realized how much damage the holy knight caused in his bar, his _Avallo_.

"...If you don't want to die, put your sword up to your chest."

The holy knight obeyed.

"Cause the repair fees are on you."

* * *

Blasting the holy knight out into the sunset felt _real satisfying_ , however, the underlying guilt still tingled within his skin. Dropping the sword back to the crack between the wood planks with a _clack_ , the previously humongous weapon turned back into a fancy table leg.

Elizabeth watched the bar owner stand with awe. For an instance, she couldn't really believe her eyes- but he was still _there_. And whatever that had happened - it _happened_.

 _What papa said was real. The legend was real._

"Alright," Meliodas said, dusting off his hands as he picked at the tattered edges of his sleeves. "I'll take on your request, though I don't entirely believe in that whole sword legend thing."

"Wha… Really?" Elizabeth replied with the mix of relief and disbelief. Looking down, she fiddled with her hands. "But…"

"I saw your resolve and determination, and that's more than enough," the bar owner said, walking over to the counter, brushing his thumb against the cuts and scratches riddled over the wood. Turning around, he smiled brightly at the princess. "Whether you're just an ordinary Elizabeth or Princess Elizabeth… No matter what, definitely, even if I die, I'll rebuild the kingdom."

For the second time within the span of a few hours, Meliodas saw Elizabeth cry again.

But this time, instead of tears of sorrow and grief, it was the cry of pure relief and happiness.

 _Are you watching, Meliodas?_ He thought, his gaze softening at the silver haired goddess.

 _Yeah, you probably are._


	7. tale of the past 3

**AVALLO, THE TRAVELING BAR : TALE OF THE PAST**

 **Chapter 3 - The Castle Known as Avallo**

 **(? YEARS AGO)**

" _There," he said, looking up to his fully finished creation. "Thanks a lot, really, for the supplies and everything. You even spared some of the forest's berries for me, too…" Looking back, he nodded in acknowledgement._

 _A huff, and then a frown. "Do what you have to, if you believe what's left in this world is still salvageable. If it weren't for you… Helping Dahlia, I would've disposed of you already."_

 _Green eyes beamed as he climbed onto the machinery, a breeze of wind pressing against his face. "Yeah. Thank you, too, Gerheade."_

* * *

The bar _moves_ , it _walks_ through the valleys like it's no one's business. Elizabeth gazed at the scenery before her with a bubbling child's excitement.

"It's like a moving spider, a castle!"

Meliodas shot her a quick glare, eyeing her to stay away from the controls: a few triggers that were disguised as bottles of ale and figurines by the bartender's shelf.

"Haha, yeah. I think the idea was to make a moving castle. It's more like a fortress though, with a tiny little house on the top."

Elizabeth's smile only widened even more as she giggled in delight. "This is so cool!"

Sitting down, Meliodas made a small playful hum, flicking a stray wood splinter off the table. "Made it myself, too. Took ages, but worth it."

"You made it yourself?!"

Looking up, Meliodas nodded with a grin.

"Yup!"

-.-.-

"The _Swords of Inanis_ is a legend that has been passed down in my family," the princess said, hand edging towards the fork as Meliodas nudged it away, food ready on the table. "It's also a folklore to the people of the kingdom. Everyone knows about it, but the holy knights want to get rid of it, and other stories else as well."

"Hm," Meliodas pursed his lips, deep in thought as he pushed the plate of food away from Elizabeth. "If it's a story _that_ well known around here, I suppose it has relations with the kingdom's founding? That way, then it might be possible those swords _do_ exist..."

Elizabeth nodded, eyeing the plate, later gazing back to the bar owner. "Yes, I believe so…"

Meliodas sighed, cheek resting on his palm with his elbow against the surface of the table. "Camelot, a kingdom created by the unification of different human tribes… Led by Bertolo, your ancestor."

Taking the fork, the princess took a bite out of the spaghetti. "I think it was cwalled somethang ewelse a fost tho, bu then, like, the nam changed? I'm not swure-"

"Shush. First eat, then talk," Meliodas held up a hand as Elizabeth quickly gobbled down the food.

Leaning back, the bar owner sighed, scratching his head. "I need a better image, since I'm not from around here… Is there anything else important from that legend?"

"Mm…" Elizabeth closed her eyes, tilting her head as she dug through her memory. "I think there's this room inside the castle, but I don't really remember much about it."

"Room, huh," Meliodas narrowed his eyes, frowning. "Elizabeth…"

"Yeah?"

"Is the whole legend seriously just a description on how the swords look like?"

Blinking once, she promptly looked to the side. "Eh, well…"

He slammed his head against the table.

"W-well! There's more to it, I think there is," Elizabeth quickly explained, "it's just that… So many things were going on, it kind of slipped my mind?"

"Number one rule while going on a nearly impossible journey to find some mystery legend with _almost nothing on you_ : remember your information," the bar owner grumbled into the table. He could hear the giggle that had yet to escape from the girl's lips.

"But, Meliodas," Elizabeth poked the blonde as he grumbled again, "about yesterday? That sword of your's…"

Meliodas blinked, looking up to meet the princess's eyes. "Huh? My sword?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Uh… Well…"

Sitting up straight, Meliodas rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at the hidden table leg. "... Was that one of them? _Inanis'_ Swords."

"I… Think so," Elizabeth made a small nod. "The hilt has the carving of lighting bolts… And… It had that _real_ badass feeling to it…" She trailed off, almost as if thinking deeply to herself.

"... Badass, huh."

Pausing for a moment, she beamed. "Yup!"

Meliodas sighed again. " _Real_ helpful. Though..."

"Hm?"

He shook his head. "No, nothing."

Glancing out of the window, Meliodas squinted, hopping off of his seat. Walking over to the controls, he pulled some triggers, Avallo halting to a stop.

"First things first, we'll have to get more information. Clearly, we can't really rely on your memory right now, so we'll listen around for the legend…" _That's if, they were all already shut up by the holy knights. But hey, don't people love gossips?_ Huffing, Meliodas turned around, meeting Elizabeth's eyes.

"Meliodas?"

He tilted his head to the side. "The farther we are away from the kingdom, the farther away we are from the holy knights' influence." Pausing for a moment, he continued with a small smile.

"That being said, you can handle being a waitress, right?"

* * *

He should've known better, though.

 _OF COURSE SHE CAN'T._

Music filled the air, a familiar folk song to the ears of many. A pot of tea was ready, shining liquid pouring into the fragile bone-white cups.

Grabbing some mugs of ale, Meliodas quickly hopped over the counter, delivering the drinks to a table. Hearing a creak from the opening door, he quickly flashed a smile and greeted the new customers.

"Welcome to my establishment, Avall-" At the corner of his eye, he noticed something amiss. Elizabeth was-"HEY, no eating the customer's food!" Meliodas screeched, hurriedly pulling the girl off the food of the poor, confused customers.

"Oh god, you're supposed to be the waitress, not-" He groaned, throwing his arms up, " you know what? I give up, seriously, I give up. Fine, do whatever you want. No matter what, definitely, even if I die, I don't care anymore."

A giggle escaped Elizabeth's lips.

"You're so funny, Meliodas!"

Sighing into his hands, Meliodas shook his head. He was done. Very done.

…

"Speaking of the mystery five, and all of that…" Meliodas said, wiping down a table. "They're not like some sort of special, mystical weapons that can only be used by the 'chosen' one, right?"

Elizabeth hummed in response, hanging up in her clouds again. "I dunno, my papa never told me. He just said that they are very strong, and stuff."

Meliodas sighed. "But even so, to protect a kingdom… It takes much more than two people, you know? In the end, five swords are just five swords, it's the people who changes things."

Back facing Meliodas, Elizabeth continued to sweep the floor, brushing the broom against the wooden planks.

Meliodas frowned, looking away as he hanged up the rag.

"I'm going to get some supplies at the back, you can put away the broom as soon as you're done, 'kay?"

Elizabeth nodded, beaming at the shorter man, "Sure!"

Returning a quick smile, Meliodas made his way to the main kitchen, an area by the staircase. Walking into the white tiled space, he went over to a dusty wooden cabinet, where he usually kept the flour and wheat.

Two people were simply not enough, no matter how amazing the weapon is. Meliodas pursed his lips at the thought.

They needed more people, people who were dependable and strong. But if they go according to Elizabeth's idea, of pulling up the spirits of the civilians through the proving of a legend…

An order of knights, perhaps?

Shaking his head, he grabbed the handle, swung it open, and- Meliodas blinked, staring ahead with genuine surprise.

"Oh… We have a storaway."

-.-.-

The bar closed, Avallo became empty, vacant of the music and chattering of the people. Elizabeth stood nearby, curiosity within her blue eyes as she stared at the young, shaken knight sitting across Meliodas.

He looked about his early twenties-an apprentice knight, if Meliodas must say.

"So, 'Gawain'..." Meliodas started, arms crossed in front of his chest. "If I recall, you were one of the knights back at that… Day, right?"

Gawain, visibly trembling, nodded quickly. His eyes were always lowered, constantly darting away as he tried his best to avoid eye contact. Shaking that much, Meliodas mentally wondered how he managed to handle a sword. He looked… Extremely timid for a knight.

"U-um," Stuttering, Gawain figetted about, his hands still shaking uncontrollably, "I-w-well-we… Erm… The L-Lord Holy Knight, Sir Alioni…"

Meliodas nodded slowly, allowing time for the young knight to gather his words.

"W-well, a-actually… L-Lord Alioni w-wasn't that bad a-at first, b-before h-he became holy k-knight… B-but after h-he w-was p-positioned a-as l-leader of our p-post, L-Lord Alioni… B-became v-very cruel… B-but what I mean!" Looking up, brown eyes were met with forest green.

Immediately looking down again, he shifted nervously on his seat.

"S-some of us… S-still b-believe in t-the B-bertolo royal f-family," he glanced shyly at Elizabeth, nodding at her in respect. Fumbling with his hands, he turned back to face Meliodas. "U-urm… T-thank you… For d-defeating the lord?"

Slightly surprised, Meliodas and Elizabeth turned and blinked at each other. Then, they turned back to the confused knight, staring at him with wide, round eyes.

Making a knowing smile, Meliodas leaned back into his chair as Elizabeth broke out into a grin.

"Want to hop on?" The bar owner grinned, later making a glare at the princess standing at the side. "We're currently _very_ understaffed here."

-.-.-

As it turned out, Gawain made a very good bartender. Meliodas was honesty caught off guard as the young knight made a _cocktail, a cocktail could you believe that?!_ How did he even do it when his hands shake that much?

"Never underestimate a timid hamster," Meliodas said to himself with awe, leaning against the wall.

"You're so cool, Gawain!" Elizabeth chirped, swinging to the young knight's side. Blushing hard, Gawain shook his head in embarrassment.

"W-Well…" He mumbled, eyes averting from Elizabeth's bright gaze, "M-my family runs a bar, too… In the kingdom, y-yea. I-it's… S-something I'm quite proud of…"

The princess brightened even more.

* * *

Soon, they realized, during their long journey, instead of swords, more and more people were picked up along the way.

A tall woman Elizabeth bumped into at the red light district (don't ask how the princess got there, it remained as a mystery).

A weaponsmith at his late forties, who long story short, pretty much fell in love with Meliodas's sword.

A tired thief who was falsely accused for murder (his pursuers ended up chasing after Meliodas instead, for some reason).

A fighter who continuously seeked for the strong (who later begged to follow after Meliodas wiped him on the ground).

And at last, a kind beggar who turned out to be pretty badass.

A symbol, Meliodas remembered. A legend proven real: the way to break the curse placed upon the people of the kingdom.

During their journey, it came to them that finding the other swords according to the legend was extremely slim. Meliodas's sword was only by chance, they couldn't find anything else resembling it. But what they also realized, that the Swords of Inanis was a story told to many, it was almost like a tradition etched into the people's histories.

( _That's why the king kept telling that story to Elizabeth, then_ , Meliodas thought.)

For the citizens who lost all hope, they needed something to believe in. Not a massive militaristic army, that would just be replacing the holy knights who were oppressing the people.

Gazing at the scene in front of him, comrades were drinking and teasing each other, laughter in the air.

Avallo was made as a safe house, a home meant to be homey.

Meliodas smiled.

As much as he hated to admit, he did not regret this decision.

"You know?" Elizabeth had once said, swinging her legs over the railing on Avallo (Meliodas kept reminding himself to not panic, she wasn't going to fall after all!). "Recently, in the villages we come across… People have been talking about a group of holy knights."

The bar owner raised an eyebrow. "Group of holy knights?"

She chuckled softly, beaming at him. "Later, I kinda realized that they're probably talking about us, our group."

Meliodas blinked, slowly leaning onto the railing. "Huh… That's ironic."

"You think?" The princess grinned. "Because the holy knights, instead, dubbed us as criminals."

Wind breezed by as the sun continued to shine above them, clouds moving and flowers blooming.

"Hey, Meliodas…"

"Yeah?"

"When I first arrived at your bar, asking about the legendary swords… The knights called that a 'grave, grave sin,' right?" Meliodas nodded slowly, taking in her words.

"Just imagine it," she said, spreading her arms as the wind pressed against her skin, "the cruelest yet kindest, strongest yet softest… An order of knights consisted of great criminals, the symbol of the beasts carved into their flesh: The Seven Deadly Sins!"

"The Seven… Deadly Sins," Meliodas echoed after her, emerald orbs staring into sparkling blue.

If legends and folklore were burned into ashes, books and words no longer existent, then why not make one instead?

The Swords of Inanis might not be real, but they had become a legend themselves.

They were the Seven Deadly Sins, the guardians of Camelot.

(And at that moment, Meliodas truly regretted nothing.)

…

"And you're the captain, got it? My right hand man."

Meliodas choked, gaping at the princess as she laughed away, disappearing into the bar.

* * *

 _Life is unfair - life is never fair. Confusion, conflicts; disaster, despair... Yet we still struggle and strive- and then we ask ourselves: is it now alright?_


	8. tale of the past 4

**AVALLO, THE TRAVELING BAR : TALE OF THE PAST**

 **Chapter 4 - Seven Deadly Sins**

"H-haha, oh my god stop it-OW! Hey!"

"Stop moving already, do you want me to stab you through?"

"Dude, Mel-Captain, I can't understand how you think this is just _ticklish_. It's _freaking hell_."

"It's Elizabeth's idea on the tattoos, though."

"D-don't blame the princess!"

"Lust, you're so talented! They look so cool!"

"Thanks, princess."

Glancing at his right bicep, Meliodas made a small, awkward smile at the red tattoo.

The Dragon's Sin of Wrath.

* * *

A hushed voice, whispering as if afraid that the wrong ears would hear. "Hey, have you heard of them? _The Seven Deadly Sins_."

"I heard they've carved the symbol of the beasts on their skins… Vicious warriors with unparalleled power."

"They've been taking down holy knights recently, is that bad? The holy knights have been… Quite ruthless, lately. I heard rumors that something was happening within the royal family. A big event will be hold?"

"The officials say they're a group of criminals… But if they're the criminals, doesn't that mean they're the good guys?"

Placing five mugs filled with sparkling alcohol, the bar owner flashed a smile at the customers, "Five great steins of Bernia ale, enjoy!"

-.-.-

"Welcome back!" Gluttony chirped as Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Pride entered through the entrance.

"Yo, Gluttony," Meliodas greeted, quickly adding in a, "and no, no fighting right now. Too tired. Want to sleep."

"Aww…" The bulky man slumped down, settling onto a chair as Elizabeth skipped ahead, giggling at her friends' antics.

"You know, you know?" Elizabeth said with a rush, eyes sparkling with delight as she recalled the day's adventure. "We went to this tiny village-and they told us about a giant and fairy couple! Isn't that so cute? I think they're called… Dinny and Heleqin? The general store guy said that. That's so cool, right?"

Gluttony blinked dumbly, "A giant and a fairy? How's that supposed to work?"

"Obviously," Greed said as he entered, pouring himself a mug of ale, "magic."

Gluttony squinted at that, frowning. "Magic can't solve everything, Greed."

"Or so the people say," Greed shrugged.

"Any hints of Inanis' Swords?" Sloth called out from the kitchen, stepping out with a pan of freshly baked chicken.

Pride made a small smile, "About Inanis' Swords _specifically,_ no, but we heard that in a village south from here, they may have records regarding about a certain sword…"

Lust raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. "A certain sword?"

Meliodas nodded, "Excalibur."

* * *

"We have to be careful, though," Lust said, combing back her long, ash blonde hair, "heard here and there about some 'great plans' being made on the holy knight's side… Kind of suspicious, don't you think?"

"Yeah, very suspicious," Meliodas said, later frowning to himself. "I haven't mentioned it… But I'm kind of worried about Avallo's condition right now, I think I need to take a quick check on it."

Sloth nodded. "Yeah, it'll be no wonder if such a big thing like Avallo would be damaged here and there… It's been getting slower, recently. Though," he stopped, giving Meliodas a worried glance, "will Avallo… Be alright?"

Meliodas hummed, rubbing the counter's wood with a thoughtful expression. Turning around, he grinned. "It should be alright! Don't worry too much, Sloth. It's really no wonder, It's been with me for so long, after all. Though before anything happens, I'll fix it beforehand. At least, as long we don't put too much pressure on it, Avallo'll will stay in good condition!"

Sloth smiled. "... As long you say so, Captain."

-.-.-

Heading south, the night sky twinkled with tiny specks of stars. Settling himself at the roof of Avallo, Meliodas sighed.

Three months has passed since their encounter. Five years since he last saw… Shaking his head, he pulled up his right sleeve, glancing the dragon tattoo with an unsure smile.

"Dragon's Sin of Wrath, huh," he said quietly. Lust had carefully pricked his skin with a needle, poking in the ink with quick precision. "They say that tattoos are permanent, but…"

 _For me, is it really?_

"Oh, Meliodas, what are you doing up here?" Looking over his shoulder, Pride stood behind with a gentle gaze in his eyes.

"Tarbas," Meliodas greeted, the weaponsmith taking a seat beside him. "Just enjoying the view, really."

"Is that so?" Tarbas hummed, gazing at the stars. "Legend says, Excalibur was originally a normal sword gifted to the celebrated swordsman, King Carfen, by a princess. After his death, he cleanse the sword using his blood and soul, the sword inheriting its essence."

Meliodas hummed at that, looking ahead towards the endless view of mountains and valleys.

"Passed down to generations after generations, human heroes who had wield the sword became one with the sword... A truly amazing feat."

"As a weaponsmith, you must be very into it, yeah? It's the first time I've heard about the whole soul cleansing part, anyway," Meliodas grinned, beaming at the man.

Tarbas chuckled, shaking his head. "Excalibur is something amazing, a sword holding so much power that it shouldn't be possible for it to exist-but it's real, it's definitely real."

"And we're about to find it."

"Perhaps," Tarbas replied, "but… You see, the sword became the one who chooses its own wielder. Even if we found it, that doesn't mean we'll be able to use it. However, even if I can't use it, finding it would already be accomplishing my dream."

"That so?" Meliodas smiled.

"Yes," Tarbas laughed. "What about you?"

The bar owner blinked. "Eh?"

The weaponsmith gave him a look. "You like the princess, don't you?"

 _...Huh?_

Meliodas stared at the weaponsmith, his mind short circulating and suddenly, his face turned beet red. "Wh-what?! N-no, of course not! What the hell are you even talking about?!"

"Oh come on, it's quite obvious, no? I know the look when someone's crushing on another person. My son, you see-"

"O-obvious?! _Obvious?!_ And don't tell me about your son's love story!" Meliodas yelped, shaking his head hard. "I can't _like_ her, that's like-no, a big no no!"

Tarbas raised an eyebrow. "You love her, then?"

"NO!"

The weaponsmith laughed. "Why not? Even a giant and a fairy can get along. The princess even named you captain, doesn't that mean something?"

Voice caught in his throat, Meliodas slowly looked down, hands fumbling with his shirt. "That's... You wouldn't understand, it's just…"

Sighing, the bar owner shook his head, green eyes closed shut. "No matter what, definitely, even if I die, I can't love Elizabeth. At least not in that way. It's something… I've decided on."

 _It's just wrong. Wrong for Elizabeth, and… For him._

 _I can't love somebody, especially when I don't even..._

Tarbas made a low hum, looking away. "I see then, sorry about that."

"No, it's alright."

"... But tell me when you do, okay?"

"PRIDE, STOP IT."

 _Remember who I was._

* * *

"This is… Just horrible."

The looks of disbelief and horror was splattered on each of their faces. Claren village, said to have rumors of Excalibur, was reduced into a hellscape of red and the strong stench of rusting iron. Bodies were scattered around like dead flies, the corpses' backs cut with two bleeding, red slashes, one across each shoulder blade. Meliodas had heard about it, heck, all of them did.

A rampaging, lone fairy, killing because of betrayal.

Gulping, Meliodas turned to his comrades, "First, we look for any survivors. Those who can't handle the blood, go back to the bar. We'll bury the bodies…" His stomach churned on the thought, staring at the lifeless shells as blood stained their clothes. "Base on the wounds, these injuries were made… At least a day ago." _A day too late._

The others nodding, they immediately went to work.

Glancing to Elizabeth, Meliodas noticed how the rims of her eyes were red, brimming with small tears. Frowning, he held her hand gently, whispering words of comfort.

-.-.-

Setting down a flower, Melidas made a small prayer, the last of the bodies buried peacefully underneath the ground. For a while, now, he wouldn't want to walk around the once-used-to-be village. The blood and the smell, it was simply too much.

"It's so sad," Elizabeth said, legs pulled together as she knelt down beside the bar owner, "really, really sad." She wipes a tear away, gripping her hands tightly together.

"... Yeah, it is," Meliodas replied, gazing down at the makeshift graves. "But even so, we must continue moving."

"I know," the princess sighed, her voice dejected, a clear contrast to her usual bubbly self. "It's just… Hard."

Meliodas nodded, the pressure in his chest unbearable. "Yeah, I know." _Count._ A gentle, soft voice echoed in his mind. _For every..._

"Meliodas?" Elizabeth spoke up with a small voice.

Meliodas made a small hum.

"Don't die."

He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Don't ever die, too, Isabelle."

Blinking, the princess stared at the bar owner with slight confusion. Upon seeing his emerald eyes, softly gazing off to space, she simply chuckled, looking back to the flowers in bloom.

"Silly Meliodas, it's Elizabeth."

-.-.-

 _Blood. Everywhere._

 _The curse-it wasn't the curse, it was-_

 _Blood. Was it his?_

 _He wasn't sure._

 _Why did they attack?_

 _So much pain-it hurts._

 _Help-_

Green eyes snapped open as Meliodas sat up with a start, sweat rolling down his face. Wiping his arm across his eyes, he exhaled slowly, trying to catch his breath. A nightmare, he hadn't have one for a long time, now.

(It usually wasn't him who had the nightmares, after all.)

Frowning, he threw off the covers and jumped off the bed. Slightly stumbling upon his bare feet coming in contact with the ground, he winced, nearly knocking into the mirror. A glint of light pulled his attention, and his gaze slowly went to the full body mirror leaning against the wall.

Unruly and messy blonde hair.

Combing it down, it turned back to its usual straight flow.

Opening the door to the halls, the Sin of Wrath slowly made his way down the stairs. Reaching the ground floor, he peeked out of the window, realizing it was only daybreak, the sun barely lifting up from the horizon. Sighing, he slumped down onto a stool, taking out a bone-white teapot decorated with swirling gold.

 _("Captain's tea is really the best, what kind of tea is it?")_

 _("Captain~ Can you make me a cup of tea? I'm so tired~")_

 _("Meliodas, this is so good! Another cup, please!")_

 _("Your tea… Is calming, as always.")_

Placing the teapot on the counter, he gathered some ingredients. Popping a dried berry into his mouth, he grinded and mixed them, eventually adding hot water into the pot. Closing the lid, he waited.

And waited.

And-"C-CAPTAIN!" Meliodas jumped at the sound of the door slamming open, Gawain standing at the entrance, out of breath and drenched with panic and sweat.

"Gawain?" Meliodas furrowed his eyebrows, worry and dread seeping in as he stood up from his stool. "What's wr-"

"I-it's the princess! The h-holy knights took her!"

And he saw nothing.

Only pure horror.


	9. tale of the past 5

**AVALLO, THE TRAVELING BAR : TALE OF THE PAST**

 **Chapter 5 - People of the Void**

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Lust had screamed, shoving the timid knight to the wall. His back thumped against the wood, eyes squeezed shut in pain. "Elizabeth has been taken?!"

"Calm down, Lust," Sloth said slowly, a frown fixed on his face. "It's not the time to panic. Envy, what exactly happened?"

"What happened?" Greed cut in, rage dripping from his voice as he slammed his fist against the table, causing the wood to splinter. "What happened is that _the princess got kidnapped right under our noses! Even though_ we're _the ones who promised to protect her!_ "

Pride furrowed his eyebrow, trying to keep his voice from wavering. "We need to move right away. We're currently hundreds of miles away from the capital. Without doubt, the holy knights has a mage. Captain, can Aval-"

"The Avallo can't move that fast," the captain said, his head lowered with his elbows pressed against the surface of the counter, hands knitted together. "It'll break under the pressure."

"Then let it break!" Greed yelled, "what else matters right now other than getting to Eliz-"

"Greed," Sloth raised a hand, stopping the former thief from continuing. "Don't."

"Don't what? Don't you guys understand? The holy knights, they were planning something, something _big_ and it has to do with the _royal family_. Don't you guys remember? The princess is _part_ of their _plan_ , we have to stop them!"

" _Silence._ " The sins stared at the Sin of Wrath with wide eyes, each and one of them quiet.

Standing up, he gazed towards the ceiling, voice low. "I have to go somewhere. I'll be back right away."

"G-go somewhere? What the heck are you talking about, Captain? We don't have time for that!"

Darkened green eyes pierced at the other sin, repeating his words again. "I'll be right back."

Frowning, Sloth nodded. "Where are you going, Captain?"

Stepping towards the door, the captain replied softly.

"The Fairy King's Forest."

* * *

"GERHEADE!" Meliodas yelled at the top of his lungs, breezing over the trees and vines that lasted for eternity. "GERHEADE! ARE YOU HERE?!"

There was nothing. Not a single voice, not a single tease or joke. Not a single fairy.

Where were they?

"GERHEADE! PLEASE! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Coughing, the Sin of Wrath leaned against a tree, trying to catch his breath. "I really… Screwed up… This time…"

Spotting a king trumpet mushroom, who was shying away at the side, Meliodas frowned, taking a small step towards the timid being. "Um, have you seen-" The mushroom only panicked, hopping away from the sin.

Meliodas stood alone, surrounded by endless forest and green.

Quickly wiping his eyes with his sleeves, he shot a wavering glance at the Sacred Tree. "Maybe… Just maybe." Starting off slowly stumbling on his way, he eventually started running, running and running and running-

"Eh? Who… You're not Gerah-" A sudden burst of wind blasted him away, his back crashing against the mossed over ground as it knocked the air out of his lungs.

Struggling to get up, he threw a first to the ground, biting the insides of his cheek.

Trying not to cry.

Tasting blood in his mouth, Meliodas gasped, trying to stabilize his breathing. Gazing blankly at the small mushrooms and plants growing at the side, Meliodas closed his eyes. Bowing over, he pressed his forehead against the damp dirt ground, clutching his stomach as the skies mercilessly shifted.

The sun was high up in the air.

There might still be time, right?

Reaching into his pocket, he takes out a small, tiny seed, a seed belonging to the dried fruit and berries, stacked up as ingredients for tea. Placing it onto the ground, he made a small struggling sound, hands closed into fists.

"Please, if you're there somewhere… I know I promised not to come back here again, but… This time, it's something very, very important to me. I need your help." Standing up, he gazed sadly at the seed, later turning away, parting ways with the forest.

 _But maybe, I could…_

He shook his head, brushing away the thought.

 _I can't. I… Shouldn't. But as Greed had said, what else mattered more right now, than to save…?_

 _But I don't want to lose Avallo._

Walking aimlessly, he found himself at Claren village, the rusted smell slowly fading, but still strong. Wiping away a tear or two, he wandered around, looking at his surroundings. There were splatters of blood on the windows and bits of red between cracks of the wooden fences. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, for the first time since forever, he missed the weight of his sword in his hands. He needed his weapon.

Blood had always unnerved him.

Walking forward with his head lowered, he wondered if Elizabeth was okay. She _got_ to be okay. Her curse hadn't even activate yet, and Meliodas was nowhere to be seen, she can't possibly _die_. She just can't!

 _If something happened to Elizabeth because of_ me _..._

Squeezing his eyes shut, he realized how scared he was.

"A young man…?" Blinking at the voice of an elderly woman, Meliodas turned around, spotting an old granny, her baggage wrapped neatly with dull green cloth, hanging over her shoulders.

"You…" Meliodas said slowly, later noticing the blood stains by her waist, staining her clothes. "You're hurt!" Quickly rushing to her side, he gently helped her to a nearby abandoned log, trying to ignore the bits of blood hidden on it.

"Here, let me help you-"

"Oh, no, no, it's okay," the old woman said gently, shaking her head.

Meliodas frowned, "But you're injured. I can tell if a wound is treated or not. Even though it seems shallow, at this rate, it might get infected. Let me help you so it wouldn't get worse."

Eyes softening at his response, the elder nodded, letting him treat the slash on her waist.

Slowly dabbing the wound with a clean cloth, he bandaged the wound with a makeshift bandage, trying his best to make it as neat as possible. Looking around, he spotted a wild plant growing at the side, quickly plucking its leaves and pushed them to the old woman's hands.

"Wash them with clean water and grind it, the paste helps with slash wounds."

The old granny chuckled, holding the leaves to her chest. "Thank you, young man."

Meliodas made a small smile, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Looking around, his smile slowly dropped into a small frown. "Are you… From here? The wound…"

The old granny paused for a moment, then nodded. "Yes… But I wasn't here when it happened. The wound was because of a wild animal, really, I was just traveling with some folks."

"Ah, is that so. Um… I'm sorry," Meliodas said, "about your village."

She shook her head, "No, it's alright… At first, I was worried when I heard the news. I expected to see bodies littered on the ground, but… They were all buried, with flowers, too." Gazing across the skies, she turned to look at the sin.

"Was that you?"

Meliodas blinked, then nodded. "My group and I… Arrived here, yesterday."

Breaking into small tears, the old woman smiled. "Thank you."

The old woman's hand, Meliodas realized, was rough with calluses and signs of old cuts. Looking at his own hands, he noticed they were quite similar.

Rough, with a hard long way's journey.

"You know, young man?" The old granny started, gently tucking the herbal leaves away. "You remind me of the people of the void."

"Void?"

"Why yes, the one who leads… The strongest. The People of Inanis."

Green eyes widened from recognition. "Old granny, you know about the Inanis?"

She nodded proudly. "Of course! My grandparents told me all about it, too."

"Can you tell me about it?" Meliodas quickly asked, something nearing desperation in his voice. "About Inanis. You see, my friends and I… We were searching for the Swords of Inanis, for the sake of the kingdom's people. And- well, despite all of that, I still don't know what it means."

The old woman's eyes lingered at him for a bit, her gaze slow and understanding.

"And then," Meliodas continued, struggling with his words, "something bad happened to someone very important to me-and… It's just…"

 _Too complicated. Too hard to explain.._

 _You wouldn't understand._

"Inanis is just a name," the old granny said. "Five swords of Inanis, the hilts carved with lightning bolts. They say it was part of the design, but I believe they were just scratches from long battles."

Grabbing her baggage, she placed it onto her lap, slowly unwrapping it. "You see, my late husband's father used to be a knight. People called him a hero, but that was a story long, long ago. A few weeks ago, however, I went to visit his side of the family to pay my respect." Unwrapping it, the glint of a sword's blade caught Meliodas's eyes.

His breath hitched.

 _Ragged marks across the hilt, subtle but not invisible._

Excalibur.

"I think you'll need this more than me, young man of the void."

* * *

"Captain!" Gawain cried out in relief when the door creaked open, Meliodas stepping in with a sword in his right hand.

The sins all gathered around their captain, a firm but slightly relieved look on their faces.

Stepping towards the captain, Lust said with a grave voice, "Captain… My birth parents sold me when I was a child. They believed that I was cursed, born with misfortune. A demon spawn. They say that, but they only wanted money for gambling. Gambling and alcohol.

"When… I bumped into the princess back at the red light district… She told me words that I couldn't believe. But when I saw the conviction in her eyes, for a moment, no matter how insane and impossible her goal was, I couldn't help but believe in her."

Meliodas nodded, his grip on Excalibur firm. "Me, too… I understand."

"And as the person chosen as her right hand man," Lust said, tilting her head to the side, "we'll believe in you, too."

Sword heavy in his hands, Meliodas broke into a small smile, eyes softening. "And I'll believe in you guys, as well."

"Captain, sorry about… Earlier," Greed said, scratching the back of his head.

Meliodas laughed, shaking his head, "Nah, it's alright, Greed. I was pretty angry as well, like, _super_ done with this whole thing. So I understand, your anger is reasonable." He patted his friend's shoulder, giving a reassuring smile. "Besides… With that conviction, it only proved to me your loyalty for Elizabeth."

"I listened around," Sloth said, "the holy knights _are_ planning something."

"But it will only happen at the Day of the Blessing," Lust added.

Meliodas nodded. "The Day of the Blessing, huh… Just a day away."

"H-how do we get there in time, t-though?" Gawain nervously asked, glancing at his fellow sins.

Meliodas stared ahead, making a deep breath. "We'll charge there in one go. In Avallo's core, I had help with… A certain mage, who installed different magic tools into it for insurance, in case if anything happens. By using that, we'll force Avallo to its fullest speed."

Greed's eyes widened. "Fullest?! but Captain, didn't you say-"

"It's alright, Greed," Meliodas said, smiling at him with reassurance. "I never thought that I'll have to use that side of Avallo, but… Now's the time."

"Captain-"

"Greed," Lust placed a hand on Greed's shoulder firmly, "the Captain has made his choice."

Meliodas smiled.

"Captain, if I may ask…" Tarbas hesitantly said, eyes wide at the sword in his hand. Blinking, Meliodas glanced down, Excalibur's blade glinting.

Grinning, he raising the sword. "Yeah, it's Excalibur."

Sloth stared at the captain with a deadpan look on his face.

"The fu-"

"But more importantly," Meliodas cut in swiftly, walking over to a shelf and pulling out scraps and blocks of steel and metal. Grabbing and placing them onto a table, he looked over to the weaponsmith.

"These are the materials I used for Avallo's legs and support. They're a bit different, though, but still similar to the materials for swords. Heck, I think even my table leg was made out of this material!

"That, and… I have a makeshift workshop down below," taking a pause, he continued with a firm look in his eyes. "How long does it take for you to make three?"

Tarbas broke out into a smile.

* * *

"Alright! We'll transport him just like that and turn him in at the royal capital… Now that we've finally captured the fairy that was attacking our towns!"

Wind breezed through the air as a man in armor with unruly blonde hair turned back, gazing at the slowly rising sun with slightly tired eyes. Not exhausted, just tired.

"Hey, rookie!" Hearing a voice call, he turned around. "Get in the wagon, we gotta go deliver the criminal."

Nodding, he stepped into the wagon, sitting some seats away from the orange haired fairy. As the horses began to gallop, the room within the wagon was left in weeping silence.

"Hey… Why don't you tell them the truth? The way things are right now, you'll end up being made into a criminal."

The orange haired fairy glanced weakly at him. After gazing at the knight for a bit, he looked away, his spirit and soul numb.

"... What would a human like you understand?"


	10. tale of the past 6

**AVALLO, THE TRAVELING BAR : TALE OF THE PAST**

 **Chapter 6 - Countdown to Despair**

When Elizabeth first met Meliodas, she only thought he was just a random bar owner who was kind enough to give her something to eat.

But of course, she was very wrong.

Stretching out her arms, Elizabeth sighed, staring off to the night sky.

" _Don't die, too."_

Smiling to herself, she hummed a simple tune, a folk song familiar to the ears of many.

" _Have you heard it before?" He asked, putting a cup away as she grinned, jumping up and down._

" _It's a folk song," she said. "A traditional song from a neighboring tribe, but it's really beautiful!"_

At the corner of her eye, a small flicker of fire caught her attention. Frowning, she slowly followed the faint light, back pressed against brick walls and trees. Making her way nearer to the source of the light, low, hushed voices were heard. She spotted two shadows.

Eyebrows furrowing, Elizabeth leaned closer, trying to catch wind of what the shadows' owners were saying and-

"P-princess?!"

* * *

 _Meliodas, she had thought, was a wonder. He got angry pretty easily, always sighing, and he always looked as if fed up with everything. However, whenever she gazed at him when he wasn't looking, she couldn't help but feel this feeling bubbling within her chest._

 _I found him._

 _Look, everyone._

 _I found him._

 _But she could never understand the true meaning behind these thoughts._

* * *

Avallo was moving.

Moving through the valleys, the terrain, the land.

It was moving, creaking and snapping sounds echoing within its chambers.

Avallo was moving.

It was...

Beating the metal with a blackened hammer, Tarbas huffed, wiping the sweat out of his brows.

A short sword, an arming sword, and then a small dagger.

All made with minimalistic decorations, making it suitable for use.

Taking the blades, Meliodas took a deep breath. With the snap of his wrist, he quickly and swiftly cut ragged marks into the hilts with Excalibur.

"The stuff you gave me were real tough," Tarbas said, shutting down the stove and wiping down his hands. "They should last long."

Bringing them up, the sins gathered around the empty bar.

"Gluttony, you take the arming sword, and Greed, you can have the short sword," stepping over to Gawain, Meliodas dropping the small dagger into his hands.

Gawain blinked, staring at the carefully crafted knife in his hands. "Captain…?"

Patting his shoulder, Meliodas smiled softly, "I know, Gawain. It'll be alright. We'll save Elizabeth."

"We're halfway there," Lust said, looking over the window with a map in her hands. "If we can keep going like this, we'll be able to make it… But, there's something that has always been bothering me. What is the holy knights planning?"

Meliodas frowned, pursing his lips. "The Day of the Blessing, when different tribes have joined together to form a kingdom. Before it was called Camelot, it was previously named after Nimue, the _Lady of the Lake_. Coincidentally, my table leg is also called the same, I think."

Gluttony raised an eyebrow. "Your table leg?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "Thinking about it, this whole ordeal with legends being erased and banned… I believe there's much more behind this. If so many people know about Inanis' Swords… I have a bad feeling about this.

"Once we get within the kingdom's range, I'll activate the last one to give us a boost."

Sloth frowned. "But Captain… If you activate it, wouldn't Avallo pretty much be..."

"... Yeah, I know."

"Everyone," Gawain suddenly started, his eyes staring sadly at the knife in his hands. Looking up, brown met green.

"I apologize. It's about the holy knights' plan."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Meliodas turned to face the knight, letting the young knight speak. As words were met with silence, green eyes widened. The bar owner stood still, staring blankly ahead. Gawain only bowed down his head, the knife held so tightly in his hands.

Greed took a hesitant step forward, a look of disbelief (and fear) taking root in his eyes. "Envy…? What do you mean? What's going on, why-"

 _SNAP_

All of the sins stopped.

"Hey… That sound," Gluttony weakly said, looking wearily at the surroundings.

 _SNAP_

Meliodas closed his eyes.

 _SNAP-SNAP SNAP-_

 _CRACK_

Avallo stopped moving.

Opening his mouth, as if to laugh, no sound came out instead.

Almost abruptly, the ground beneath them tilted over, and everything fell apart. Bottles crashed and picture frames were dropped, plates and silverware scattered and broken and- looking outside, the legs of Avallo were bent in several directions. Directions that others knew that _it was not supposed to bend_ _that way_ _with clouds of dust scattered everywhere and-_

Avallo have caved in. Only the bar was safely attached on the top.

Everything else was crushed.

(It felt as if it was a broken promise.)

Taking a deep breath, Meliodas stood.

"Let's go," he said. "Let's go save Elizabeth."

Greed bit his lips, trembling hands wrapped into fists.

"Captain-"

"The princess is first priority," Tarbas said, looking away, "no matter what."

Greed lowered his gaze, his face twisted with guilt and regret.

"To think that… It's too much, Envy."

Gawain bent down, small droplets of tears dropping from his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Lust put a hand over her face, looking as if crumbling down.

"But how do we get there? How do we get to the capital, now that…?"

Silence met her question.

 _How do we save Elizabeth, how do we save_ Camelot _, now that Avallo is gone?_

They were only human, after all.

A group of misfits, that was all.

What more were they?

"Um… Captain?" Gluttony hesitantly said, voice void of certainty as he pointed ahead. " What's that dog doing over there?"

Meliodas blinked, and then he turned around.

A black hound, spotted with bright green, sat there, wagging its tail. Upon noticing the blonde's gaze, it barked happily.

"... Oh," Meliodas said softly, shifting his feet so that he was facing the hound. Emerald eyes were wide with the soft feeling of amazement.

"Oslo."

* * *

Opening her eyes, Elizabeth winced at the sun's light. Blinking a few times, she slowly got up, feet touching the stone ground. Making hesitant steps towards the window, she began to shiver, legs trembling and-it was because she didn't dare to believe.

 _It can't be. It can't possibly be._

Taking a look outside, a feeling of familiarity and dread pooled at the bottom of her stomach.

"This is… Camelot."

Upon hearing the door to her chamber -prison- open, Elizabeth shot a glare at the entering man.

"Power Knight Dolf," Elizabeth slowly said, back straight and standing strong (after months of traveling in Avallo with the sins, her spirit and soul were sharpened).

"Not quite," the holy knight chuckled, shaking his head as his armor glimmered dangerously by the sun's and candle's lights. "It's the grandmaster, now."

Blue eyes widening, Elizabeth's frown deepened, her hands gripping the edges of her clothes tightly. "Grandmaster Tristan Emrise… You killed him?"

"You see, the old geezer was always too soft, too 'righteous' for his own good. He always had supported the royal family, so I had him removed," taking steps towards her, he looked down at the princess.

"Princess, oh, I mean _Lady_ Elizabeth. You had been very brave, venturing on foreign lands for so long. The group of misfits, ah, the Seven Deadly Sins, was it, was your doing, no?"

Elizabeth only glared back. "And _that_ group of misfits will bring you down, Holy Knight Dolf."

"Grandmaster," Dolf corrected, a dark gleam in his eyes.

It was the countdown to despair.

* * *

"During the first Day of the Blessing, a hundred years ago, the uniting of the tribes were celebrated, right? All under the name of Nimue, the Lady of the Lake. But, a certain group of people were 'wronged' that day... And grudges were kept. The holy knights plan on revenge.

"They plan on the destruction of 'Camelot' and the death of its 'people,' starting with the Bertolo Royal Family."

Meliodas' heart dropped.

It clinked at the bottom of the river bed, odd feelings building up in his chest.

 _Why did they attack? So much blood-_

' _They were obliterated, that clan… There was nothing left. We couldn't find anyone...'_

Something within the blonde broke, but he shrugged it aside.

Elizabeth and Camelot was in danger, and they have to go save them.

That was all that mattered, right now.

-.-.-

Deep underground, within a dark chamber of dim lights, markings were engraved on the entraping stone walls. At the center, sat a piece of rock, a stone slab broken with cracks along the edges. What it used to be, however, came from a story from a far, faraway land.


	11. tale of the past 7

**AVALLO, THE TRAVELING BAR : TALE OF THE PAST**

 **Chapter 7 - Beyond Our Dreams**

Gaiwan was always a very timid and scared person. Enlisted as a knight, he left his only safe house: his family's tavern.

Day after day among the streets of the red light district, Chloe nearly lost all hope she had for the kingdom. The oppressing holy knights? The royal family? Nothing mattered anymore.

Tarbas always had aimed high, but when legends were defeated and laughed upon, he nearly gave up being a weaponsmith. They called him a fool, a lie.

Stealing was his forte, but he never had a choice. When Aaron was framed for murder, he was named a murderer. There was nothing else he could do. He never had a say.

Fernando was born an adventurer, never the type to stay still within castle walls and stiff clothing. In return, however, he was treated as if he never had existed.

Paco wondered about the meaning behind life, the workings of nature, and simple, the _reason_. But when misfortune strikes, everything he worked for was lost, including his wife and two children.

"I'm looking for Inanis' Swords, have you seen them?"

"At this rate, names are meaningless, as so as our pasts. So let's call each other by the sins! Easier that way, right?"

 _Captain, Princess._

They ended up jumping aboard.

* * *

The grandmaster was dead. The kind, gentle grandmaster was dead.

"The royal family must die."

Months ago, Elizabeth's ear was close to the wooden door, hearing the words that were being exchanged. Terror had overwhelmed her.

 _Papa wasn't ill, he was imprisoned. The holy knights… The ones who were supposed to protect the people, are instead hurting them._

She was _terrified._

"We shall unleash the _Inanis' Curse,_ and our predecessors will finally gain conclusion."

When she searched for the grandmaster, he only bent down, gold, blind orbs gently gazing towards her. Black hair framing his face, one would assume he was only in his mid-thirties.

"Princess," he said softly, a hand on her shoulder, "there is a secret passage by the king's throne, do you remember?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"As you go down that passage, there will be a fork road. Go left, never right, got it? The _Swords of Inanis_ exist. You must go find them. _All five of them._ That way, Nimue… Camelot, will definitely be saved."

"Sir Tristan, you still believe in us?" Elizabeth had said, heart in the verge of breaking-

Tristan smiled, patting her head.

"I do, Princess Elizabeth. So please believe in us, as well."

Swords with hilts engraved with lightning bolts… The very enigma of power. How could she ever find such a thing? Running with all of her might, she found herself in the middle of a blizarding winter, starving and tired. Just when she thought all hope was lost, she stumbled upon a small, homey looking bar. It looked so small, so gentle. She choked back a cry.

And then she met Meliodas.

And then the sins were formed.

And then…

Opening her eyes, she stood up, hands made into fists.

Once more, she broke out of her prison, escaping from the castle she once called home.

-.-.-

"Huh?" Sloth blinked, stepping out of the portal as it closed behind him. " _Huh?_ "

Oslo popping out from thin air, Meliodas smiled, gently scratching the fur behind its ears. "Thanks, Oslo. Give Gerahade my regards, will you?"

Barking happily, the black hound made a flip before disappearing away, leaving the sins to their own devices. Turning about, Meliodas took a breath, both the Nimue and Excalibur in his hands, the larger sword over his shoulder.

"Now… Where are we?" He said weakly, all of the sins staring blankly at their surroundings. A dark tunnel made of stone, their only source of light from Lust's torch.

Touching the damp, stone walls of the tunnel, Pride pursed his lips. "It's… Probably underground. We're probably underground. Underneath the kingdom, maybe?"

Gluttony frowned, glancing to the side. "If I were to guess… We're probably under the _castle_ itself. In my hometown, we had something like this, but not as full scaled."

Looking from one dark end to the other, Meliodas crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, which way should we go?"

Three pointed to the left while the other three gestured towards the right.

Meliodas sighed.

 _I need a better image, since I'm not from around here… Is there anything else important from that legend?_

 _Mm… I think there's this room inside the castle, but I don't really remember much about it._

Pausing, Meliodas stared ahead.

"... A room?"

* * *

Most definitely, the legend had something to do with what the holy knights were planning.

The death of the royal family and the 'people' who resides in the kingdom… _The Swords of Inanis_ … The Day of the Blessing.

Who _was_ Inanis?

What _was_ Inanis?

"I don't know the full story," Envy had said, the seven of them charging through the long corridors of the tunnel. "Only just a few moments ago, did I know of the _plan…_ Right before the princess was kidnapped. I was careless, I knew too less about Camelot's history."

"According to historical records, the Day of the Blessing is in honor of the unification of different tribes under King Bertolo," Pride said, sweat trickling on the surface of his skin. "If a group of people were, as you said, _wronged_ , by the… Whatever it was, right now it's only a faction of the holy knights, right?"

Envy nodded. "You're right, it's probably only a faction… But one with power, as their influence had spread so much." _Like Holy Knight Alioni, for example._

Sloth hummed, following tightly behind the other six. "Then that means we have more allies than we accounted for, perhaps."

"It must've been hard for you," Lust said softly, putting a hand on the younger knight's shoulder. "Really."

Envy only smiled, shaking his head. "But in the end, there is so much I have to redeem for. Let me use this chance to atone for my sins."

Feet connecting with the ground, the sins found themselves before a large, metal gate. Lust raised her torch, letting the light touch the surface of the door.

"A room… A chamber? Doesn't seem like a storehouse. It's very sturdy, though..." Gluttony slowly said, resting a hand on the cold surface of the rock door.

Taking a step forward, Meliodas placed the Nimue on the ground with a thump, the wind causing the flame on the torch to slightly flicker. Taking a deep breath, he placed his hands on the gate, Excalibur still in a hand.

 _Breathe._

He pushed, the door creaking open and-

 _Count._

"What the hell is this?" Greed said, his voice slightly cracking. A chamber of stone walls engraved with eerie patterns, dim lights from glowing rocks littered here and there. In the center, a large slab of stone sat. The stone looked as if a piece of something bigger, the cracks on the edges digging deep into the rock.

 _Count._

But what caught Meliodas's eyes the most was the markings written on its surface.

Pride narrowed his eyes, taking a step forward. "I don't recognize these symbols. An ancient language, perhaps?"

There wasn't much on it, just a few characters.

Characters that were written in a hurry, as if a message-

"There's someone injured!" Sloth quickly said, voice going up an octave. The sins snapped their attention towards the said injured as Envy's eyes widened. "He's blee-dying! Oh god dammit, he's dying!"

"G-grandmaster Tristan!" Envy squeaked, Lust quickly running to the fallen man's side, Meliodas following tightly behind.

The man, grandmaster, slowly opened his eyes, his breathing uneven. Black hair sticking on parts of his face, he grimaced as Lust gently held him so that he could sit up.

Lust frowned, a bead of sweat rolling down her cheek. "This injury," she eyed the deep slash wound at his back, "is more than a day's old… How on earth are you still alive?"

"Is that the first thing you ask to a dying man?" Greed deadpanned, giving her a look as he quickly fumbled through his bag, searching for first aid.

"Who…" The grandmaster croaked, gold, glazed over orbs staring off to space.

 _Blind,_ Meliodas noticed. Quickly bending to the man's side, the sin quickly spoke. "We are the Seven Deadly Sins, individuals who swore loyalty to Princess Elizabeth Bertolo of Camelot."

"Seven… Deadly Sins…? So the princess…"

"The princess is alive, but she have been taken by the holy knights… You are the grandmaster, right?" Meliodas glanced at Envy, who nodded nervously.

The grandmaster made a long hum, eyes closed face still pained, "I am… The grandmaster of Camelot's holy knights… Tristan Emrise. Thank you, for protecting… The princess… In my stead."

 _An ally_.

"What is going on? What is this place, and why are you here? How are you still alive?" Pride said without missing a beat, his voice grave.

The grandmaster chuckled, face damp with sweat. "This is… Emrys…"

 _Emrys…?_

"The seal… I... Can't die easily, but… I think… This is my last... To at least… Protect… The seal…"

"Shh," Lust said, putting a hand over his forehead. Frowning, she turned to the other sins. "The injury..." _He won't last long._

"It's… Dolf…" He struggled out, coughing.

Meliodas gave Envy a quick glance.

"It's… T-the Power Knight," Envy explained, "in charge of the third division, I think."

Meliodas frowned.

"It's strange…" All of the sins blinked, staring at the grandmaster. "Your voice, it sounds so familiar. Have we met before...?

Making a small, unsure smile, Meliodas shook his head, "I don't know, have we?"

Tristan smiled back weakly (it was as if he was never blind).

A sudden cold chill ran down each of their backs.

"It's rather fascinating, to think that the old geezer is still alive. Unkillable, is he? Just like a cockroach."

 _IT'S HIM-_

Almost immediately, all of the sins stood up with weapons drawn, fierce looks within their eyes. Excalibur glinted dangerous as the Nimue rested on the blonde's shoulder, muscles tense.

But when Meliodas got a clearer look of this guy, something felt off.

"The Seven Deadly Sins! What an _honor_ to meet you all here!" The Power Knight smirked, spreading out his arms. "To think you all _actually_ came here, amazing!"

Sloth laughed weakly, his eyes still dark with the means of malice. "You say as if… This was your plan all along, big guy."

"Indeed, isn't it? But it's perfect, the rats that Lady Elizabeth went on and found, the distasteful grandmaster who supports the royal family. All of you can be destroyed right here and now! Absolutely perfect."

"He's gone insane," Lust muttered, hidden knives prepared as Greed nodded in agreement.

"Though, how can you say that when you never met him before?"

"Whatever the case, he's the mastermind, right?" Gluttony whispered, unconsciously stepping into a fencing stance. "If we defeat him…"

 _But what is he planning to do over here?_

"Inanis… No, _Rivalen's Resentment…_ " Tristan's voice choked out, as if figuring out something. Turning to look at the grandmaster, Meliodas recognized _fear_ in the two blind, gold eyes. "You can't possibly… That's absurd!"

The smirk on the holy knight's face only widened, drawing out his sword-

Meliodas took a step right before the knight, Excalibur glinting under the dim lights.

"Don't make another move," the Sin of Wrath warned.

The Power Knight only made a bright smile, slashing his sword down and-

Meliodas blocked it, the Nimue hanging loosely in a hand, the tip of the sword digging into the wall behind them.

"Oho, the _Lady of The Lake,_ isn't it," The Power Knight said, seemingly impressed. "Those reports were real… _Inanis' Swords_."

"Inanis'...?" Tristan spoke softly, struggling to stand up.

"Power Knight Dolf, you plan on the obliteration of Camelot's people, the death of the royal family," Meliodas said with a low tone.

"All for the sake of making things right," The knight simply replied. "You don't know. Of course you don't. Only the winners write the history, after all."

At the side, Lust bent down to support the grandmaster, who seemed to be in slight shock.

"The Day of the Blessing, something happened," Meliodas stated, his eyes unwavering.

"Yes, something did," Dolf dangerously said, later with a snarl, "and the results of that… _Camelot_ , should pay for it."

Something felt off.

If was like he was on an edge.

Meliodas frowned.

"Even if you have a reason, as plausible as it could be… I won't let you do as what you plan."

The Power Knight hummed.

"I thought so, too."

* * *

Tristan hesitantly opened his mouth, voice hoarse as he asked question full of dread.

"Inanis' Swords… How many…?"

Lust blinked, later glancing towards the Captain, who was clashing against the Power Knight. _He's blind… Right._

"Well, two… If Excalibur is one. Why-"

"The Power Knight said _the Lady of the Lake_ ," Tristan said slowly, cold sweat rolling down the side of his head.

"... I think that is what it is called. Captain called it Nimue."

Kneeling there, Tristan stayed still upon hearing the spoken words. Something akin to regret made its way through his heart, and Tristan felt pain.

 _I'm so sorry, everyone._

-.-.-

The tip of the sword digging deeper into the markings on the wall, Meliodas felt a slight tremor. Frowning, he glanced at the sword, confused.

Dolf suddenly grinned upon realization.

"There was once a clan of humans," he said, smiling at Meliodas' mistake, "the peak of humanity itself: the Emrys Clan. They possess long lives, and then there is _Inanis' Curse_ , the curse that will undoubtedly taint and destroy the souls and spirits of any living being in the premise.

"According to the records, the _curse_ was sealed into this chamber, the slab of stone over there acting as its medium. But once the seal is broken, Camelot, for sure, will be gone. And among _Inanis' Swords… Nimue, the Lady of the Lake_ , nullifies all. As it turns out, I never needed the princess in the first place. The seal has already been broken."

Green eyes widened.

"Get to Elizabeth," he said.

The sins moved.

* * *

An explosion.

The floor beneath Elizabeth broke apart, blue eyes wide with shock-

* * *

What happened to the holy knights? What became of this kingdom's reality?

That would be a story for another time.

(It was all dark, the world was trembling all around her.)

(How long was she asleep?)

(Elizabeth, wake up.)

(Wake up, Elizabeth.)

Stirring awake, her body numb with aching of pain, what met her eyes was not the sight of Camelot. It was the scape of hell, destruction and debris and the sounds of people screaming- _Camelot was weeping_.

Shocked to the core, the man she thought had died, the grandmaster of Camelot, was standing in front of her, shielding her body with his own.

A sword was pierced through his chest.

(They said that he came from a clan that lived long lives, one they called the _Emrys_. Injuries could be ignored as long as they would one day be treated, but something like this…)

(Even the princess knew, no was no surviving from it.)

Gold eyes were distant, staring off to space.

"Princess…"

Elizabeth's breathing hitched.

"Why…"

He smiled softly, blood trickling down his lips.

"The _Curse of Inanis… Rivalen's Resentment_ , is the residue... Of emotions behind casted magic. Long ago, within the kingdom's land before it became Camelot, living beings could not thrive due to the… No, _his_ , resentment. Your ancestors… Had helped my tribe, long ago. We sealed the curse together, using Bertolo's bloodline. But…

"It's quite pathetic, isn't it? At least… To protect you-"

 _A gentle spring day._

 _One does not die until the other does._

 _What does that mean, Sir Tristan?_

 _He chuckled._

 _It means that I will always be there for you, princess._

Blood splattered on the ground before the girl, the sword drawn out sharply by the Power Knight, his gaze full of-

Malice.

Anger.

Sorrow?

She wasn't sure.

Whatever happened had happened.

The future seemed so bleak.

Elizabeth stared ahead as the great holy knight's body withered away, falling onto the ground beside her.

Blood pooling around them, the princess's hands trembled.

(There was screaming and yelling and the sounds of blades clashing- _what was going on? What was going on-why is everybody fighting?_ )

("Stop it! Weren't we friends? Why are you-")

("What is going on? Lord Dolf, what are you-")

("What happened to the royal family? What have you done?!")

("My child-have anyone seen my child?! Oh god-please help us!")

The destruction of Camelot, Elizabeth realized.

(Her left eye was searing with pain.)

"It's too late-please stop, please stop… Everyone, just please stop…!" Beads of tears rolled down her cheek as she cried out, no longer wanting anyone to get hurt, no longer accepting anymore needless sacrifices. The evil knights were cackling, looking down upon the people of Camelot. It looked like hell, it _was_ hell-

But the Seven Deadly Sins never fell.

Seven knights, tattered but strong, took a step forward. Nothing was left behind.

"Why…" Elizabeth spoke softly, the feeling in her chest unbearable.

Meliodas stood, his knuckles turning white as he grasp his sword tightly.

"Why do you still… Even though we're all…!" She said, her words quivering and-

"A KNIGHT PROTECTS THE COMRADES-" Meliodas bellowed, his voice resounding within the land of Camelot. Everything was silent. It was quiet.

Everyone listened. Elizabeth listened.

She understood.

"THE PEOPLE-"

 _No matter what..._

"THE PROMISES-"

 _Definitely…_

"THE PRINCIPLES, THEY ARE THE GUARDIANS!"

 _Even if I die._

"AS LONG THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS ARE HERE-"

 _I'll rebuild the kingdom._

"-CAMELOT WILL NOT FALL!"

Elizabeth closed her eyes, tears falling as if the rain from the skies.

Maybe a rainbow would appear.

 _Thank you, Meliodas._

"KNIGHTS OF CAMELOT! RAISE YOUR SWORDS AND FIGHT! FOR PRINCESS ELIZABETH, FOR THE KINGDOM OF CAMELOT!"

 _Thank you._

It was no longer a dream beyond dreams. It was a reality that could be reached. All of a sudden… Taking back the kingdom didn't seem so far-fetched anymore. _Throughout this journey of hardships and unforgettable moments of happiness and tears… I realized, because when we're by each other's side, we are unstoppable. (That is why, my dear Meliodas… Please smile for me.)_

Swords clashed, and blows were exchanged.

Camelot was saved.

* * *

Have you heard of the Five Sacred Swords?

The old legend from the kingdom nearby.

People say that some queen went and found the swords, bringing peace back to her kingdom again.

Sadly, no one remembered what her name was. But during hard times, people called her Strength, the power from the heart and mind. Other, sad, times, she was known as Compassion. But most of all, they called her Light, the shimmer of hope within Pandora's box.

...

The Queen wasn't alone, during her journey.

She had a lot of great friends, and they helped her a lot, as much as she had helped them. Though, since it is a very old legend, not a lot of people remember them.

They were known as the Guardians of Camelot.

* * *

 **TALE OF THE PAST : FIN**

 **Next - faraway land**


	12. dear things - never again

**AVALLO, THE TRAVELING BAR : DEAR THINGS**

 **Extra - Never Again**

 **TEN YEARS AGO**

"Cap'n~ What are we doing right at the border of Camelot?"

"Wow! Look, King! Those flowers look so pretty!"

"Y-yea! They do, Diane!"

Seven individuals upon a hill, flowers blooming and leaves green, stood before the outskirts of Camelot. A little more to the front, six slabs of stone were placed in a row, another one placed a little farther ahead than the rest.

"Makeshift tombstones?" Merlin asked, her usual wry smirk on her lips as Meliodas laughed away.

"Something like that," the captain said, putting his hands on his back of his head as he walked forward. "So yeah, pay your respects."

Gowther, trotting forward in heavy armor, bent down to examine the rocks. "Judging from the looks of it, these stones were placed in this particular arrangement approximately… Five or four centuries ago."

King made a hum, crossing his arms as he leaned forward. "There aren't any names or markings, too. Or more like… Faded out?"

"That cool and all," Ban said, slinging an arm around Meliodas's shoulder, "why we gotta pay our respects?"

Silently looking forward, his eyes gazed towards the slab placed a little farther than than the others. Meliodas made a smile, shrugging.

"Just to make things right."

* * *

After spending some time by the grave stones, the sins decided to go to town and drink. Taking some seats at a random tavern, the sins, sans the captain (who said that nature was calling for him) and Diane (sulking outside of the bar), settled down.

"This is one neat bar," Ban grinned, taking a look around the busy store.

There was the sound of folk music, temple steady and fast. The fellow customers were laughing and cheering as the performers played their instruments.

"Cheers!"

As more people pooled into the bar, King noted how the door never seemed to close.

A very homey place to be, huh.

"Hello there! What would you-" All of the sins blinked, head snapping towards the familiar voice.

The owner of the voice stood there frozen, green eyes wide with shock and-

"- fellas like?" He smoothly ended, flashing them a smile with cold sweat gathering at the back of his head.

Silence.

King dropped his Chastiefol.

* * *

Humming along as he walked down the streets, Meliodas yawned, securing his broken sword at his back. Squinting as he gazed up to the skies, he noted how blue it was.

"What a nice day!" He said with a grin, before suddenly getting pulled into a shady alleyway.

 _And-I'm going to take that back._

"Are you an idiot?!"

"Well, not that I know of," Meliodas joked as the owner of Avallo groaned with frustration.

"You _know_ that I am passing by this area, yet the first thing you did is to _charge_ straight to this place? Your entire group just made a huge commotion in _my_ bar and _what. Seven Deadly Sins? Are you freaking serious-_ I left you alone for nearly twenty years-and this happened?! Heck, _you_ were the one who suddenly went and told me, 'Hey! You should start living your own life! Ta ta!' Oh and, what's up with Danafor?!"

"Calm, Meliodas. Calm," Meliodas said, pulling out a smile. "I'll explain, just not now. Oh, can I have a bottle of ale though? Kind of thirsty right now."

"No ale for you," the bar owner said blankly.

"Dang, then tea?"

After some silence, the owner of Avallo sighed, turning around with his back facing the other.

"Fine."

"How have you been doing, though?"

The bar owner shrugged, looking away. "Just this and that. I left Excalibur back at Camelot, stabbed it on some random rock. Figured that I shouldn't hold on to it anymore, and all of that."

Meliodas pursed his lips, arms crossed. "That's so…" Glancing to the side, he closed his eyes, thinking for a moment. Then he opened his mouth.

"I need a favor."

Raising an eyebrow, the owner of Avallo looked back at Meliodas. "What."

 _You were the one who told me to go on my way, and yet you still have the audacity to ask…?_

Meliodas could practically _feel_ the unspoken words of bland disbelief seeping out from his fellow blonde.

"There's something I need to check on," Meliodas said casually, taking off his bag and broken sword. "But this time, I want to ask you just as a friend."

Holding his breath for a short two seconds, the owner of Avallo sighed, taking the bag from Meliodas's hand. "Fine… This'll be the last time, Meliodas. _Got it?_ "

He smiled. "Of course."

"... I don't believe you."

"Hey!"

"By the way, Meliodas," the owner of Avallo said, slinging the bag over his shoulder nonchalantly, "the first step to happiness is to be honest with your frie-"

"I take that back, gimme the bag."

"Nah."

Reaching out, the blonde felt a light tinge at the back of his mind. The bar owner was still glaring at him.

" _People of Inanis, do you still want to continue be part of the living? To remain in this world, ravaged by nothing but war and conflicts?" He knelt down beside the dying man, an unknown feeling stirring within his chest._

 _He heard the man whispered._

 _And tear stains remained._

" _... Then, so you wished."_

 _A single drop of blood was all that it took._

Meliodas breathed in, lightly smacking the other over the head with a teasing grin.

 _(Never again would he do the same mistake.)_

* * *

"Hey Cap'n! You won't believe what just happened when you were away!"

"Huh, then I probably won't, Ban."

It was truly a nice day.


	13. dear things - a distance

**AVALLO, THE TRAVELING BAR : DEAR THINGS**

 **Extra - A Distance**

 **(~2,500 YEARS AGO)**

Five hundred years. It took him five hundred years to find _him_. Standing on the hill from afar, he gazed forward, empathy lingering within his eyes.

"It has really been so long…" He said softly, taking a step down the hill. "Where had you been at all this time? Where were you?"

Silence.

 _Nostalgia._

He sighed, standing in front of the terrible mess before him. Taking a deep breath, he said with reassurance.

"It'll be okay… It'll be alright," he knelt down, extending a hand. "It will be fine, Meliodas."

* * *

"This is one neat bar." He blinked at his words. Meliodas sighed, placing a hand on the wooden walls. Smiling, he turned to look at the owner of the bar. "Pretty homey, I'd say."

Making a laugh, the owner of the bar leaned back on his chair. "Spent all those years building this," he said, gesturing at his creation. "Turned much better than what I first expected, really. The fairies and Gerheade helped me out, even gave me some of the forest's fruits."

Meliodas raised an eyebrow. "Gerheade? Wait… So this was from all those tiny machines you had been tinkering around with?"

He grinned in response. "Yup."

"Wow," Meliodas breathed, taking a seat in front of his doppelganger. "You're smiling."

The doppelganger blinked, gazing at the original. Smiling softly, he nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Five hundred years, huh… How the heck are _you_ still alive? And why haven't you aged at all?" Meliodas said, crossing his arms over his chest. The doppelganger raised an eyebrow in response.

"Shouldn't _I_ be the one asking you questions? Where on _earth_ did you disappear off to? Where is Elizabeth? Why did you two suddenly vanish, and…" Sighing, he shook his head. Walking over to the counter, he took out a teapot from the shelf, holding it up.

"Tea?"

Smiling softly, Meliodas nodded.

"Ha, you've grown an attitude," Meliodas teased, breaking out into a grin.

The doppelganger lightly bonked the older's head with a fist, a frown plastered on his face. "And whose fault is that?"

"... Gerheade 's?"

"No tea for you."

"Hey! I didn't raise you for you to become like this!"

"Then you shouldn't have left me alone in the wild for _five hundred freaking years_."

Meliodas paused for a moment, later slumping down on his chair.

"... Right, I _was_ kinda aimlessly wandering around… Sorry."

The bar owner smiled brightly, "Apology not accepted."

-.-.-

"So what had been going on in Britannia?" The demon asked, wiping down a table as his doppelganger swept the floor. "I've… Haven't really been in the loop lately."

Eyeing the demon, the bar owner sighed, brushing the broom against wooden planks. "A lot had happened. Holy war, boom, all the goddesses used the last of their powers to seal the demons. The fairies went recluse, and the giants went on their separate ways. Humans? Left in destitute, they're the ones pretty much picking up after the whole war's mess."

Meliodas frowned at the news. "... Wow, that's… A lot, happening."

The doppelganger scratched the back of his ear. "Yeah, but I don't quite get why they used the coffin and stuff, though."

"Hm?"

"It's just really weird. See, this new guy, Estarossa, suddenly popped up."

Meliodas hummed at that. "Estarossa? So he…"

The doppelganger blinked. "You know him?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"... No, nothing."

Putting the broom aside, the doppelganger sighed, stretching his arms. "But I guess you can hang around here for now? I'll tell you all about what's going on _recently_ , like what kingdoms have been born, this and that, and all of that."

Meliodas's gaze softened. After a short few second, he smiled, closing his eyes.

"Thanks a lot, really."

Back facing the demon, the doppelganger lowered his head.

"... Just don't go off disappearing like that ever again, promise?"

"... Yeah. I promise."

...

"To earn money, you can try being a hunter, or a mercenary, if you must. Everything is still in high tension, but as it goes on… I guess it'll just be a time of peace. There won't really be any need for fighting, unless it's just for those skirmishes between the savage tribes and royal knights."

...

"It's really an age of peace. The magic within Britannia is slowly drying up."

...

"How ironic."

...

"Elizabeth and I… We were cursed."

"... Oh."

…

"But… Couldn't Merlin help somehow?"

He shook his head.

"No… It's beyond her capabilities. I don't want to burden her with this, as well."

…

"When you disappeared, I waited for a year before deciding to come out to search for you. Everything was in disaster, Meliodas."

"Aw, you missed me that much?"

"Oh shush."

…

"You helped the current fairy king, Fairy King Dahlia?"

"Kind of, so Gerheade decided to help me a bit? I dunno, she seems to be very… Different, though."

"... Different?"

"Yea, different. The sad kind of different. But her black hound, Oslo, really liked me!"

"That's cute."

…

"Merlin and I… Discussed a plan."

"A plan?"

"To save Elizabeth and break the curse. If anything, only Zeldris can break the curse, since he was lent the Demon King's power. By removing the seal upon the Ten Commandments, for sure…"

"... But that's not all there is to it, is there."

"Yeah, I never talked to Merlin about it, and I don't plan to, but… In the end, if our plan doesn't work..."

The doppelganger closed his eyes shut.

"Will you be alright with it?"

"... If that is what you wish, I have nothing to say."

…

"It's almost as if you have an infinite stock of the Fairy Forest's berries… Where did you pull them out from?"

"Eh, planted the seeds in some pots. I'm not stupid enough to just use them up right away, now. They're perfect for my tea recipe! Besides, Gerheade didn't give me a lot to begin with."

"Ah, back then, when I asked for some of the fruits, Gloxinia decided to throw a prank and dump a while's worth on top of me."

"... I didn't know that."

"Why would I tell you?"

…

"Elizabeth… Died, again."

"... I see."

...

"You're in such a mess right now."

"... I know."

He sighed and poured him a warm cup of tea.

"Here."

…

"Your tea… Is calming, as always."

…

"I'm tired," He managed to choke out.

Meliodas gazed upon _the original_ , mouth not opened. Looking down, he sighed, throwing his arms to the back of his head as he leaned back.

"Let's count then."

"Count?"

"For each reason to continue, we count them. For each person, thing-whatever you care for, we count them. Then you realize… It's all worth it."

Meliodas stared at _the doppelganger_ , slightly fazed at his response. But before he knew it, a small smile reached his lips.

The doppelganger glanced at him, grinning. "There's quite a bit to count, aren't there.

"If you're tired, then just like in the past, I'll take your place. Then you take your time and sort out your thoughts… And count." He placed a teacup on the table, his voice unwavering and calm.

Meliodas frowned, tilting his head, "Are you… Sure?"

He shook his head.

"By all means, it's okay, Meliodas. It's the purpose of my life, isn't it? To be your doppelganger, your scapegoat."

* * *

Two thousand and five hundred years ago, when the doppelganger and the original finally reunited.

Five hundred years ago, when they met just-an-ordinary-Elizabeth.

Twenty years ago, when there was Liz.

Sixteen years ago, when the bar owner saw an endless void replacing where Meliodas looked so happy at.

Fourteen years ago, when Meliodas took care of little Elizabeth. He recalled about the time he first learned how to take care of a baby…

And now.

Stretching out his arms, the doppelganger sighed, gazing upon the borderless sight of Britannia out the window.

"Stacking up twenty brooms and balance them on the tip of your foot, hands must be in pockets," he murmured, slowly placing the brooms on top of each other. "Ban, you always think of the weirdest things."

Balancing on a foot, he tensed his muscles, trying to keep them from wobbling too much.

"This is harder than what I expected…" He grumbled under his breath, eyebrows furrowed. Then almost too timidly, the door to Avallo opened.

Caught off guard, he tumbled over as brooms scattered and eyes widening at the sight of-

 _No matter what, definitely, even if I die, I'll rebuild the kingdom._

"Ah-uh, welcome?"


	14. dear things - a soft touch

**AVALLO, THE TRAVELING BAR : DEAR THINGS**

 **Extra - A Soft Touch**

 **ABOUT 3,000 YEARS AGO | THE FIRST FAIRY KING'S FOREST**

"What… Is that?"

Elizabeth blinked, turning around to face the demon, her arms wrapped gently around a tiny bundle. Upon seeing his slightly confused and surprised eyes, she blinked again.

"Oh!" She smiled, holding up the sleeping infant in her arms. "You mean this baby?"

"... Baby?" Meliodas tilted his head, green eyes lingering with awe.

The goddess chuckled, "Yes, a baby. His guardians were busy, so I decided to help take care of him. Do you want to hold him?"

"E-eh, hold? Uh, sure, I guess?"

-.-.-

"No, Meliodas! You're not supposed to hold him like a kitten!" Meliodas jumped at Elizabeth's startled voice. Confused, he gave her a weird look as she tried to teach him how to properly hold the child.

"Wow, Meliodas," Gloxinia snickered, "you don't even know how to hold a baby? That's like, wow."

Meliodas eyed him with a deadpan look, "Then how do _you_ hold a baby?"

"... Make him float?"

Elizabeth sighed, putting a palm over her face as Dolor shook his head with disappointment.

Some teammates, indeed.

The sun slowly dipped down as Elizabeth gently stroked the child's head, humming a quiet lullaby as Meliodas watched with awe. Gloxinia and Dolor had went to go train their people, leaving the two alone with the baby.

"... Is," Meliodas started, curiosity within his eyes, "that how you treat a baby?"

"Yes… Babies are very delicate, Meliodas. You have to treat them with love and care."

 _Love… And care, huh,_ the demon mused, lost in thought.

* * *

"I just had the weirdest experience today," Meliodas stated, flopping down onto a stone stool. Flickering an ember onto another candle, the insides of the cave turned slightly brighter.

Hearing a slight mumble, Meliodas smiled, nodding his head.

"Well, I learned how to take care of a miniature human being. Cool, huh!"

As silence enveloped the cave, the smile Meliodas previously had morphed into a small, sad frown. Looking ahead, he laid his eyes on the mop of blonde hair, sitting at the side as the owner of the said mop of hair continued to tinker with tiny pieces of metal.

"Are you still upset?" Meliodas asked, holding back his voice at the thought of Elizabeth's words. The other however simply turned away, stubborn without a reply. "About my sudden decision to leave the commandments?

"Not even a single nod?" He just wouldn't respond. Meliodas sighed.

"I'm… Sorry. I'm sorry that you had you go through all of this just because of me and my decisions. But… Thank you, for bearing with me."

A silence met with him and Meliodas closed his eyes.

"... Zeldris," a small whisper reached Meliodas's ears. "I promised Zeldris that I would build him a moving mechanical dragon."

Meliodas stared at him.

And stared at him.

 _And stared at him._

"... Oh."

 _God I'm so sorry._

-.-.-

"Hey, you okay, today? No hello? Oh well… You see, today, Gloxinia and Dolor…"

…

"Elizabeth made another troop of demons turn away. She's just that amazing, you know. There was no casualties. And here, all I am good at is fighting and killing... I should learn a thing or two from her, yeah?"

...

"We saved this group of humans and met this new guy, Rou! He's pretty cool, and no doubt definitely has this _thing_ going on with Gerheade, hah! You'll like him, I think."

…

"And… Deririe and Monspeet nearly died. You liked those two, right? Elizabeth saved them, but… Before we knew it, the fairy king's forest was attacked."

…

"Hey, it's okay, it'll be okay," Meliodas quickly said, holding the trembling mess in his arms, trying his best not to hurt him.

"Ah… It 'urts… 'urts so much…"

Meliodas frowned, trying to keep the darkness at bay. "Take a deep breath, you can do it. Come on, Meliodas!"

"Why does it 'urt so much?"

Left in silence, Meliodas only lowered his head, hugging his doppelganger tightly in his arms.

"You're living. The pain reminds you that you are living, and that's what matters."

 _Love and comfort._

"Why does livin' hurt so much?"

 _Love and comfort_.

He choked out, burying his head into the other's shoulder.

 _Love and..._

"It's because we're struggling. And don't stop struggling, you just can't."

"'hy?"

"Because if you don't, there will be a lot of things that you wouldn't be able to see. Things that are amazing and great… Things that will make your day, okay? So when you feel this pain…"

 _Elizabeth or my brethren._

 _Elizabeth or my brethren._

 _ELIZABETH OR MY BRETHREN-_

"Just remember that you're still here. And _that_ changes _everything_."

* * *

The cursed goddess and demon fell off the picture.

The Holy War continued.

A single man waited inside of a forsaken cave.

He waited.

Waited.

Waited.

And _waited._

And the blonde demon never came back to visit.

(Taking his first baby step, he stepped out of the cave. Emerald orbs filled with wonder, he went off to search for his missing companion.)


	15. faraway land - part 1

**AVALLO, THE TRAVELLING BAR : FARAWAY LAND**

 **Part 1 of 2 - Rivalen**

Rivalen was not loved within his own clan. He already knew that at the tender age of five.

But sometimes acting oblivious towards everything was wiser.

Wandering through the thick forest, a small boy watched the strings of light trickle down layers and layers of leaves. Blonde hair bobbed up and down as he made another step forward, taking notice of a strangely shaped rock left on the ground. Curious, he picked it up and crouched down, observing the cracks on the strange rock.

The world around him was quiet, a soft breeze brushing against his face. He closed his eyes and breathed.

At that moment, a rustle was heard nearby and his eyes snapped open. Quickly looking up, his emerald orbs met with another's dark ones.

"... Who?" Rivalen whispered, his voice barely audible.

The man merely sat on the nearby log, his sword, probably three times larger than the user himself, placed beside him. Not saying a word, the man simply looked ahead, gazing at the world before them. His presence was intimidating, but for some reason, Rivalen felt that he could trust the man. He felt that he could trust that the man wouldn't hurt him. Both of them then lived within the silence, not a single word exchanged. The sun, still high above in the sky, watched over them.

Having another person's company wasn't that bad after all.

At the tender age of five, Rivalen met Meliodas.

* * *

 **TWENTY YEARS LATER**

"Who is the Oshiro?" A small boy with eyes of gold and black, unkempt hair asked.

"A legend," Rivalen replied, tying up sacks of supply onto each other with a sturdy rope.

"What kind of legend?"

"Eh, something about a being with immense power, incomprehensible to the masses and all of that. Apparently, the Oshiro sealed away a dangerous Indura that created terror throughout the skies… And stuff like that."

"You're bad at storytelling."

"Well, sorry about that. Mind if you bring me my sword?"

The boy walked to the side, poking at one of the many blades stacked along the shelves. "Which one?"

"The one with the weird hilt," he glanced back, "yea, that one."

Handing the sword over, the boy tilted his head forward, voice drawn back and quiet. "When will you come home this time?"

Sighing, the older blonde smiled gently as he knelt down, meeting eye to eye with the smaller boy.

"Don't worry," he said with reassurance, patting the boy's head, "it won't take too long. The destination will only take a week, and if I finish quickly, I'll be home be no time!"

The boy instead pouted. "You always say that, and yet you return like, five months later."

Rivalen laughed weakly. "Tristan, you know that only happened once!"

Frowning, Tristan lunged forward, tackling the older with a big hug. Slightly startled, Rivalen softly smiled, returning the embrace with gentle arms.

"Brother, among everyone in the tribe, why are you the only one that go on missions? If the missions are that important, why won't other people go out, too? You just came back yesterday, after all."

Pausing for a moment, Rivalen let go of his little brother, placing a firm hand onto the top of the boy's head.

Flashing a smile, he stuck out his tongue teasingly, ruffling up the younger's hair. "Not telling! Now go back to Isotta already, wouldn't want anybody seeing you with me."

Gaping at Rivalen, Tristan pouted angrily, storming out of the tent with big, powerful steps. Rivalen, left behind, only laughed playfully.

"Stupid older brother!"

* * *

"They just won't give up, will they? Stigma, that is." Rivalen's ears perked at the name of Stigma. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed a small group of people chattering about.

"The goddesses and the demons were clashing again, I wonder when will this area be affected…"

"Pretty soon, I'd say."

Stigma, he had been hearing that name a lot recently. Shrugging, he went on his way, his sword tucked neatly at his side. The forest lush, green as usual, was the sign of home. However, to Rivalen, the sign of home was something more bittersweet.

The Emrys was a clan of humans, much like the druids. Their powers, however, were born due to the overflowing magic in Britannia, rather than making a copy of the goddesses'. With their bodies as vessels, their blood acted as a filter for the magic within Britannia's land. Or in other words, they were the conductors, the epitome of balance: the void. Settling within a forest, the Emrys spent their years living in isolation. It was their way of life.

Then every once in a while, there would be one born as the People of Inanis, the King of Emrys.

"Rivalen, you're back!" At the cheerful sound of his name, Rivalen stopped on his tracks and turned around. Before him stood a young woman, standing tall and proud. She beamed at him, her pale blonde hair reaching below her shoulder blades.

"Isabelle," he greeted, a small smile reaching his lips.

-.-.-

"How was the mission?" Isabelle asked. The two of them walked by some tents, greeting fellow clanspeople as they pass by. "Did you get some souvenirs? I heard that the village was famous for their metalwork!"

"Souve-uh, well, just some money, food, that's about it," Rivalen answered, using his fingers to count. "The mission wasn't all that bad, just some weakly built curse. Someone else could've done the job okay, really… Though, what's up with the whole Stigma deal right now?"

"Stigma?" Isabelle blinked. "Well, recently they've been asking for an alliance or something, constantly sending representatives over once in a while. The clan elders, of course, kept declining them. Think they wanted an alliance just because of our powers. Though next month they're sending someone over again, maybe you'll get to see them?"

"Huh," Rivalen responded, scratching his head. "Earlier I heard people talking about Stigma… The war between the goddesses and demons, I wonder when they will end."

"Yea, I wonder, " Isabelle said, facing forward. Taking in a small breath, she glanced to the other, an unsure expression on her face. "Say, Rivalen… Are you really okay about… Well, the whole thing about your mother-ah, uh… Isotta...?" Isabelle said slowly, wary of Rivalen's response.

Rivalen shook his head, wearing a smile. "I'm fine about it, really. Five years have already passed after all. What Isotta decided was only natural, especially since her son has such an appearance."

Isabelle frowned slightly, "Is that so…?"

He grinned. "Besides, my baby brother is adorable! Who wouldn't want such a cute little brother?"

Isabelle smiled sadly as Rivalen walked ahead, the afternoon sun slowly making its way down to the horizon. Shaking her head, she smiled brightly, pumping her chest forward with confidence and strength.

"Hurry up and become clan head, Rivalen!" She called, laughing as Rivalen turned sharply towards her with an angry pout.

"What, that again?! As I said before, I can't lead people!" He yelled back, crossing his arms.

"Of course you can!"

"No, I can't!"

"You can, Rivalen," Isabelle grinned, taking a step to his side, "I know you can."

Rivalen frowned, staring down towards the ground. Looking up towards the woman, he opened his mouth, weakly responding to her words. "But Isa-"

" _People of Inanis_." A deep voice interrupted Rivalen as the both of them quickly turned about, facing an older man within the clan. Gulping nervously, Rivalen narrowed his eyes, the frown deepening on his lips. "The clan elders are expecting you."

Isabelle shot Rivalen a worried look as the blonde man tilted his head forward, making a small nod.

 _Don't worry_ , he mouthed slowly. Catching his message, Isabelle furrowed her eyebrows and nodded, watching as Rivalen took a step forward.

"I'll be there…" Rivalen spoke quietly, looking away from the older man's piercing eyes. "Tell them to wait."

It was never fun with the clan elders. They hated _-loathed-_ him, he knew that very well. As matter of fact, most of the clanspeople disliked him. He looked exactly like the Demon Clan's commander, after all, from his coloring all the way to his very voice. It was only natural, and Rivalen understood that. With open arms, he accepted their hate.

He had no other choice, had he?

Making his way to the tent, he stood beside the wall of sheets. What could the elders want this time? Rivalen sighed, his breathing turning heavy. Through the tent's walls, a low, muffled voice could be heard. Rivalen blinked, staring at the white sheets of the tent.

 _The clan elders…?_

People hated him. It was natural, it was only normal. The only reason why they tolerated his existence…

"As much as I hate to admit," Rivalen heard, anxiety building within his chest, "in the end he _is_ the _People of Inanis_. He holds the power that no one of Emrys could par with. If it weren't for that cursed face of his…"

Rivalen squeezed his eyes shut, his hand tightly clutching the cloth of his shirt in front of his thumping heart.

 _Just let this be over already, I beg of you...!_

-.-.-

Starting at the age of fifteen, the humans of Emrys begin to age slower. It was the after effects of magic constantly flowing through their bodies, Rivalen would say. But as someone who constantly had curses and magic pass through his blood, even at the age of twenty five, he still looked like a childish kid.

When Rivalen and Isabelle were twelve year olds, they were the same height, Rivalen slightly taller than the latter. Yet now, Isabelle was nearly a head taller than him.

He wondered when will Tristan grow taller than him, after a decade or so.

Isabelle sighed, watching the night sky. It was near the break of dawn, only the silence accompanying her. Sitting on the log, she poked the fire with a stick, making sure that it was still alive. The sound of quick footsteps reached her ears and she looked up. Meeting the other's eyes, the look on her face softened.

"Hey, Rivalen," she greeted softly, motioning him to take a seat beside her.

Void of words, Rivalen slowly made his way beside her, his bangs covering his eyes.

Isabelle gazed at him. After a small silence, she breathed out and patted his shoulder gently. "Tell me, what's on your mind?" She asked, a smile resting on her face.

Rivalen lowered his head, unable to look at her in the eyes.

"No, it's just… It's… It's pretty weird is it, being-..." _Upset. Frustrated. Whatever._ Words were lost from his mouth and Rivalen stopped. It was hard. It was hard to continue, hard to _breath_.

For a moment Isabelle was frowning, but then she shook her head and said aloud, her voice strong and unwavering. "Then let's count, Rivalen."

Rivalen looked up at her, "Count?"

Isabelle nodded and stood up, walking forward with her back facing Rivalen. "For each reason to continue, we count them. For each person, thing- _everything_ that you care for, we count them. Then you realize… It's all worth it." She turned to look at him, her long hair swaying behind her, glittering under the light casted by the slowly rising sun.

He gaped at her, eyes unable to leave her form.

Isabelle grinned, "There's quite a lot to count, aren't there!"

Making a small laugh, Rivalen lowered his head again, "Counting, huh. You always think of the most bizzare things, Isabelle."

Faking a pout, Isabelle sat down beside him, taking his hand, "So, you okay now?"

He nodded, smiling, "Yea, I'm alright… Thanks, a lot. Really." Facing the direction of the light, Rivalen continued. "Later today... I'll be going out for another mission, again. It's at a human village some miles away. They sent a request for help… Apparently the entire village got cursed by some trolls."

Isabelle frowned, gazing at the dying fire, "You'll be gone for a while?"

"Yep, don't worry though. It won't be long," Rivalen replied, grinning. His grin dropped after some time. "Though, the whole thing about me becoming the next clan head… It's really complicated, but I'll figure it out."

Isabelle smiled in return, "I know you will."

"You put too much faith in me, young miss," Rivalen said in a playful manner. Holding her hand tightly, he looked forward, his gaze hardening. "I'll be back soon."

"... Yea, I know," Isabelle whispered. As the last of the fire died down, she spoke softly. "Hey, Rivalen?"

"Hm?"

"In our clan… The Humans of Emrys, we live longer lives than normal humans. Even so, we still join together with the exchange of promises. Our clan is specialized in nullifying curses… But we also have our own rituals. You know what I'm talking about, don't you?" Isabelle smiled at Rivalen.

At that moment, Rivalen was dumbstruck.

"W-what no wait, you can't possibly mean?!" He stuttered, face flushing with red as he abruptly let go of her hand.

"Well~ I have been thinking about it for a long, long time already… But you just kept going on to so many missions, I never got to chance to ask!" Isabelle said with a sing-song voice, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Your parents won't allow it!"

"I don't care."

"The clan elders won't allow it!"

"I don't care."

"The whole _village_ won't allow it!"

She grinned, her eyes looking directly into the other's. "When you come back, the Ritual, let's do it. You and me."

"You can't just… Decide things for yourself…" Rivalen mumbled underneath his breath, his face still red.

Representing bonds and connections, _one will not die until the other does_. It was a symbol of trust. Life forces bounded together, their soul and spirits would become essentially the same. That was the Ritual, the exchange of promises unique to the Emrys.

Isabelle knew that Rivalen never looked highly of himself. She knew that in truth he was still hurting inside, even if he didn't know it himself.

That was why she asked.

(But in the end they never did, and they never will.)

-.-.-

The forest lush, green as always, was a sign of home. To Rivalen, however, the sign of home was something more bittersweet. Gathering his belongings into a bag, he slung it over his shoulder, resting it on his back. Making sure that his sword was in place, he fixed its position with a light tug.

"As always, we will accompany you until halfway to the destination. We trust that you will complete the request, and return immediately."

The villagers were all outside, watching the team as they made their preparations for the next operation. Families hugged and small children waved goodbye. The sun was still high.

Trotting over towards Rivalen, Tristan was looking down to his hands, tiny hands holding a small mechanical gadget carefully. Eyes of gold shyly looking upwards, a small hand tugged at the edge of the Rivalen's pants.

"Um, sorry… About being angry at you. Come back soon, okay?"

Rivalen patted his little brother's head, smiling softly at him. "It's okay, Tristan. I didn't mind at all! Besides, don't worry, I haven't forgotten our promise. No matter what," he said, pausing for a bit before continuing, "definitely, I'll build you a moving castle once I'm done with this mission, okay?"

Tristan made a small nod, clutching the gadget tightly. "Okay, big brother."

Isabelle grinned at him, "Such a loving brother aren't you, Rivalen."

Rivalen grinned back, "It's only natural for the older brother to keep the promises he make."

"Those gadgets though, you just can't stop tinkering around with them, can you," Isabelle said, looking over to the small machines in Tristan's hands.

Rivalen made a hum. "The tools humans make in the outside are truly fascinating… In order to make things more efficient, they'll use materials like wood, metal, really _anything_ to create machines, like the wheel. Amazing, right?"

Isabelle chuckled, "Amazing, for sure."

The sun was still high, watching over them.

"Be careful now, alright?"

Rivalen nodded. Pursing his lips, he drew out his sword, the blade glistening under the day's golden sun.

Handing it over to Isabelle, he smiled.

"I'll be back."

-.-.-

The journey was like any other, really.

Venturing through the land, Rivalen huffed, wiping sweat away from his brows. A bark. A small puppy wagged its tail, running to Rivalen's side. Rivalen smiled, kneeling down to the puppy and patted its head.

"Hey there again, little guy."

-.-.-

After reaching the halfway point, the others turned and left. Waving goodbye towards the team as they retreated back to the village, Rivalen sighed, facing to the other direction. Continuing his trek, he dragged his sword, _the lady of the lake_ , behind him. He took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air and sunlight pressing against his skin.

"The king of Emrys, immortal men. Void runs through his blood, and later his veins. Curses and spells, returned to the wind. He, who they call, King Inanis of Emrys. They, later called, the people of the void."

Closing his eyes, he stood still as the sun fell from the sky. The air turned cool, and soon it was night.

"I, who was named," he whispered quietly, breathing in the night's air, "Inanis Rivalen, ill one of the omen."


	16. faraway land - part 2

**AVALLO, THE TRAVELING BAR : FARAWAY LAND**

 **Part 2 of 2 - And then…**

A month has passed. Isabelle stared up into the skies, noticing how blue it was without the clouds of white.

"Representative of Stigma," the elders said with a low voice, seemingly disgruntled by the newcomers' presence.

"Clan elders of Emrys," the representative, a goddess with flowing silver hair and blue eyes (along with the most beautiful, purest white wings Isabelle has ever seen), bowed with respect.

Gazing back to the skies, Isabelle closed her eyes.

 _Come back home soon, Rivalen._

* * *

"The trolls were angered and placed a dreadful curse on us, will you be able to erase it?" An elderly man, the village chief, had said, wrinkled hands on his cane.

Rivalen smiled reassuringly, taking down the hood of his cloak as he nodded. "Don't worry, village chief. May you show me the medium of the curse?"

Led to a boulder placed in the middle of the village, the blonde took a deep breath. The curse, as it turned out, was a spell to prevent the birth of life to take place. Anyone to have a child would immediately wither away, the child left in piles of bones and ashes. Upon thinking about the consequences of the curse, Rivalen shuddered.

"The Emrys clan is specialized in erasing curses, right?" The village chief asked, walking to Rivalen's side.

Rivalen nodded in response, "Yes, but rather than removing, it's more like, uh… Neutralizing it? Nullifying… Yea, that sounds about right."

The village chief only hummed, taking in the younger's words. Taking a deep breath, Rivalen stepped forward.

Closing his eyes, Rivalen placed his hand over the cold surface of the rock. Curses are spells casted with means of malice, much harder to nullify than the normal spells. However, to Rivalen, it was only the norm. Rivalen's eyebrows furrowed, examining the curse placed upon the boulder.

Cold. It felt cold. A shiver ran down his spine.

Eyes opening, he removed his hand from the rock. Focusing everything on the curse alone, he exhaled - the shiver running through his body, dispersing - and it was gone.

The townspeople were celebrating, the curse placed upon their village was finally removed. Yet within the colors of relief and joy, Rivalen felt unnerved. Rivalen did it as he usually does, and there was not much difficulty on nullifying the curse. But what was wrong? Staring at his hand, the sounds and voices from the townspeople faded away into the background.

 _Something is wrong._

"What is the meaning of this," Rivalen cut in, voice harsh as he silenced the cheers and joy of the villagers. "The manipulation of the mind and magic of illusion has no effect on me. _What is the meaning of this, village chief_?"

The village chief stared ahead with a shocked expression, the expression morphing into a slightly nervous, determined, and cold gleam.

Rivalen blinked.

Looking down, he noticed a long blade shimmering with red through his torso.

The red, he later realized, was his own blood.

"Careful, we don't want to lose a single drop," the village chief said with a hushed voice, Rivalen's eyes wide with betrayal and disbelief.

"Wha… What…?"

Coughing out blood, a burning sensation lingered throughout his body. Rivalen slowly went down onto his knees, hand inching towards the lady of the lake.

His fingers felt cold. His body was burning.

"Lord Rivalen, thank you for helping our village. But… In the end, if we don't do this, we'll just get hurt again."

Grasping for his sword, Rivalen's breath turned raspy, his vision swimming with black dots dancing.

"Why…" Rivalen rasped out, skin damp with cold sweat. "Why 're you…?"

"We heard that… With the blood of the Emrys, for sure..." The village chief paused, pulling back and shaking his head. "No, I'm very sorry. We won't dare to ask for your forgiveness."

He faintly noticed how the village chief nodded to the other villagers, and how the villagers moved forward with the same cold look in their eyes.

Eyes of cold hardness.

Eyes that went through hell and war.

Everything seemed so clear and faded at the same time.

But when he came to be, the heads of the townsfolk had all disappeared.

 _Huh…?_

Blinking again, he looked down, noticing the blood spilling from the collapsed bodies.

Blood. Red, crimson blood. He wanted to throw up.

It wasn't the curse _or_ the illusion spell that unnerved Rivalen. He should had known better.

(While walking through the terrain, passing through and light on his feet, a constant chill lingered at the back of his mind.)

It was the demons' presence.

"No," he whispered, panic rising in his chest as he struggled to get up-

-And everything went black.

-.-.-

 _Blood. So much blood._

 _The curse-it wasn't the curse, it was-_

 _Blood. Was it his?_

 _He wasn't sure._

 _Why did they attack?_

 _So much pain-it hurts._

 _Help-_

" _Then let's count, Rivalen. For each reason to continue, we count them. For each person, thing-_ everything _that you care for, we count them. Then you realize… It's all worth it."_

It was indeed all worth it.

* * *

The mission failed. It was disastrous.

The demons… Why did they attack? No, it was just some stray demons wandering about… Probably just finding a way to deal with the anger built up over the dragging years. That was right, after all, it was war. Everyone was tired and frustrated… Especially the soldiers fighting at the field.

It was reasonable, very reasonable. Rivalen could understand. But what about those humans? Why did they want to hurt them? The village chief said that if they didn't do this, they would just get hurt again. Were they hurt before? Were they cursed multiple times? The blood of the Emrys… There _were_ a lot of rumors about it, but… But he didn't understand why they needed to-but he _could_ try to understand. Of course he could! But all Rivalen felt was a disturbing feeling in his chest- pain, pain, and more pain-

He felt so frustrated.

In all of these years acting oblivious to everything… In all of those times he tried so hard to ignore everything! Why should he struggle so much, in this life full of war and conflicts? All the unfairness and unjust he had to face just because of this cursed appearance… Why should he even bother to try so hard? For something he possibly could not achieve?

He felt sick, bubbling away like the ocean foam. He felt so sick.

" _People of Inanis_ , do you still want to continue be part of the living?"

He felt miserable.

"To remain in this world, ravaged by nothing but war and conflicts?"

He stared at the blackness above, dull emerald orbs meeting the other's dark ones. He recognized him from somewhere. Somewhere far, far away… Somewhere from a distance.

"I…" The words in his mouth tasted like rusted iron. Tear stains had remained.

But the man was patient, he waited for each word. (Just like back then, when the both of them were living in the silence… Not a single word spoken, but so much more were exchanged.)

 _Count._ A gentle whisper, wind brushing against her hair as it glittered underneath the sun.

So Rivalen did.

He felt like crying.

He felt so disgusting.

 _I want to live._

There was this girl he cared for so much.

There was this one promise he made under a distant summer's sun.

There was this one chance he didn't want to give up.

 _No matter what, definitely... Even if I die._

"... Then, so you wished."

And a single drop of blood did the work. Everything else changed.

* * *

"It has been many decades since Stigma have been trying to recruit the Emrys clan, way before you came to join us, Meliodas," Elizabeth explained, hands behind her back as she faced the blonde haired demon.

The blonde made a hum, "But it never worked?"

She nodded, smiling sadly, "Apparently, they lost an elite within their group… And for them to be recruited, we have to find that person."

"Was he found?"

The goddess shook her head, "No… But according to one of the elites of their clan, Isabelle, I think that is her name? She said that… It's no use. They never even cared about him, to begin with."

Meliodas frowned.

"That's… Harsh."

Elizabeth nodded, face grim. "Very."

"Everyone! Bad news!" Gerahade called, rushing in and out of breath. Running to her side, Elizabeth quickly restored the fairy's stamina, a soft glow emitting from her hands.

"What's wrong?" Gloxinia asked, signs of worry within his voice as he knelt down beside his little sister.

"It's the demons, they," Gerahade squeezed her eyes shut, body shivering with terror and fear, "they obliterated the Emrys clan. There were no survivors. We… We couldn't find anyone… It's just..."

Standing afar, something within the blonde broke.

He wasn't sure why, but he felt very sad.

 _Count_.

Upon meeting Elizabeth's blue eyes, he shrugged the feeling off of his shoulders.

It doesn't concern _Meliodas_ , does it?

He wasn't exactly sure, anymore. But maybe he'll ask him, when they switch places again.

* * *

 **FARAWAY LAND : FIN**

 **FINAL - EVEN IF I DIE**


	17. even if I die 1

**AVALLO, THE TRAVELING BAR : EVEN IF I DIE**

 **Chapter 1 - The Next Step**

 _A step, and then another._

 _The kingdom streets were filled with bright colors. With laughter in the air as children ran about, a glimmer of silver hair brushing past thick crowds of people. Adults at the stands chattered, bargaining prices and greeting their peers. They asked each other how their day was, music being played by the street performers. It was beautiful, a breathtakingly painful scene as he took another step, hood over his head and face shadowed._

" _It's a folk song. A traditional song from a neighboring tribe, but it's really beautiful! Here, let me teach you..."_

 _Humming a soft tune, he weaved through the colorful streets, the sound of his voice mixing into the surrounding music. The skies were still very blue. So blue, and..._

Eyes blinking open, emerald orbs stared up into the wooden ceiling. Breaking into a yawn, he flipped over the covers. It was time to start a new day.

* * *

"Welcome to Avallo!"

Weeks, nearly a month, had passed since his encounter with… The current Elizabeth. When Avallo's door suddenly opened, catching him off guard, for a instance he really thought that _yup, I'm screwed. It's over_. (He was just that scared to see her again in _this_ way again.)

Embarrassing himself was another plus. Who in the world asks if someone wants something on the house? Are you kidding? And _dammit Elizabeth don't be so trusting with random strangers!_ It was like he lost another century of his life. His poor heart really can't take it anymore.

Screw it.

Slamming an empty mug onto the counter, the customer sitting in front of him jumped, giving him a startled, confused look. Quickly giving the customer a reassuring smile, the bar owner made a turn, grabbing a bottle of ale from the shelf.

 _Screw it._

Emptying the bottle as the ale fizzled up in the mug, he _gently_ placed the bottle away while _gently_ pushing it towards his dear customer.

Yes, he definitely did not shove it in the customer's face when he saw those two _inconspicuous strands of blonde poking from the window-_

He laughed softly, giving an apology to the frightened, ale-soaked customer as he offered him a towel.

 _SCREW IT._

-.-.-

But he could manage. Of course he could, for both of their sake.

-.-.-

"Gee, this crowd makes things hard to find," Meliodas commented, taking a step forward as Ban yawned.

"You're seriously going with a topless apron…?" The blonde heard King said to the immortal, the fairy's arms wrapped around his Chastiefol as they passed through the crowds of people. Glancing over his shoulder with a small smile, he quickly looked away, his gaze back to the rows and rows of stalls set before them.

Vaizel's annual flea market, a merchant's dreamland. Also a place where all the scammers gather, Meliodas thought. No one needed to know that, though.

"But where could a sacred treasure be?"

People were shouting our prices, setting their bargains for auctioning goods. Salesmen were yelling out outrageous stories, attracting the attention of curious, potential buyers. Eyes wandering about, he caught a glimpse of green and white. Gazing at the faded colors, he saw how it was swiftly covered, an old, wrinkly coat over the traditional armor.

 _Ah… It's Danafor._

"You must be looking for the fighting fest, no?" An older man's voice said, earning the attention of the three sins.

Meliodas made a short, interested hum.

"Fighting fest? Care to explain more about it?"

Thanking the drunk old man for the directions, the three headed towards the Great Vaizel Rock. Apparently, in Vaizel, there was this annual fighting festival held to exhibit one's muscles and power. And as it turned out, this year Diane's Gideon was the prize. Some merchant had bought the sacred treasure, but to only regret their whimsical decision later on. So long story short, they offered the war hammer as a prize.

 _Jackpot_.

"We have three entrees!"

King sputtered. "Wait- _what_ , I'm not joining-"

Cutting the fairy off, Meliodas dragged King along by his hood.

If it was Meliodas here, he would want to enter the tournament for fun. It sounded interesting, after all.

So he did.

(And if the entire village was in the brink of immediate danger, Meliodas would not hesitate to be the 'bad guy' for the sake of the civilians' lives.)

(So he did.)

* * *

"Well, now that's interesting," Meliodas blinked, Diane shyly curling her hair with a finger. Looking a little bit lower, he spotted Elizabeth between the shrunken giantess'... Breasts, her face tad a bit red. Swiftly hiding away a rapidly rising blush, Meliodas looked back up to Diane.

"So that's the story," Diane said, later smothering the shorter blonde with a hug, saying that he could grope her just like Elizabeth now (distantly, he could heard a certain fairy crying in despair.)

So when Diane drooped down, upset ( _dang it, Meliodas. Dang it.)_ as she fiddled with the corners of her skirt, Meliodas made an internal sigh, scratching his head.

"Ah… Sorry, Diane, there's no way I could do something like that to a precious comrade," he said, patting the giantess' head. With that pure and innocently happy smile of her's, he could see why King cared for her so much.

But when he saw Elizabeth's shrinking silhouette, he realized that he had choose the wrong words. (The regret was real, but there was no way he could possibly take it back, right?)

( _Why is your life so troublesome, Meliodas?_ )

A moment of panic rose in his chest as the next fighters were called to the ring.

( _Why do I keep messing up, Meliodas?_ )

After King was pathetically defeated by the old man, Meliodas and Ban stepped in. Stretching an arm, he strained a smile as Ban giddily made a grin.

Meliodas had turned weaker over the course of ten years. The demon had told him his suspicions regarding about his missing strength, along with his concerns about his lack of memories of _that day_. He listened carefully to his words, nodding along and made his own theories while he was at it. In other words, though, was that Meliodas wasn't all that strong right now, so the doppelganger took a deep breath.

(Three thousand years were more than enough to fully control the demon's blood. So when Ban prepared to make his final strike, strengthened fist connecting with the blonde's torso, the blonde blew him away with sheer force. Senses sharpened, he could hear Elizabeth crying out for _his_ name, rubble and dust slowly dispersing. Storage of power unused for ages bubbling underneath his skin, he exhaled, eyes turning back to its normal shade of green.)

"Shh, Elizabeth," he grinned, placing a finger over his lips.

As Meliodas' doppelganger, no one would notice anything amiss. That way, the original could finally rest up and count, later coming back to his friends without feeling so _tired and fake_. That was how much he came to care for them. The both of them.

"You can't be so loud!"

Silence, a loud gasp.

"BAAN IS OUT OF BOUNDS! FIRST ROUND, FIGHT D'S WINNER IS MELIODAZ!"

Making a bright grin, he hopped down the stage, the audience and civilians applauding for his win. Green meeting blue, he smiled softly, taking his next step forward.

(Staring into Cain's eyes, recognizing the pain and confusion lingering within, the words flowed out naturally like a river. Or the wind, the sunlight. "...I did everything that I could do to protect them all. I wanted to protect everything. But… I couldn't. That is my sin.")

(To him, it felt like something Meliodas would say... Or at least something he would want to say, if he ever got the chance. The endless void replacing Danafor had haunted him since forever, for both Cain, himself, and Meliodas. Raising his hand, eyes slightly widening at an odd sense of familiarity, he initiated _Counter Vanish_ , and the blaze magic dispersed back into the air… Along with the regrets lingering at the back of his tongue.)

The most painful thing, however, was that no one ever noticed.

(Not Cain, not the sins _or_ her. No one.)

Fate verses free will. Which was it?

"You went too far while fighting Lord Ban! My heart was racing the whole time... I was really, really worried!" Elizabeth chided, pouting as Meliodas chuckled.

"Elizabeth... I got it! I won't do it anymore."

(Some time during the holy knights' attack, he switched out with Meliodas, heart slightly clenching as he watched the sins fight. They looked a bit more desperate, a bit more...)

Although it was just wishful thinking, he hoped that one day someone would finally find out.


	18. even if I die 2

**AVALLO, THE TRAVELING BAR : EVEN IF I DIE**

 **Chapter 2 - Dangling Puppet's Strings**

Over the course of three decades, Meliodas relocated his bar four times. Avallo was barely holding on, so he could only travel that much. The traveling bar was something that needed centuries - a millennium - to complete. Five hundred years passed since it collapsed. He didn't even have nearly enough materials to renovate it, too.

After the incident in Danafor, he ended up staying around the vicinity of Camelot. He supposed it was because of some lingering fear, hidden at the back of his mind. For a kingdom to vanish into thin air… He was scared.

So when he saw Meliodas' face again, he really wanted to chuck it with a fist.

He ended up stopping himself after seeing those subtle, yet distinct, dark lines under forest green eyes.

"Vaizel… Right, the battle festival. _The weapon that no one can use_. Got it."

The demon chuckled, making a cheeky grin. "You know a lot."

Rolling his eyes, he fixed the red tie around his neck. "Traveling bar, what do I not know? _Doppelganger_."

"Ouch." The demon faked a pained heart.

Sighing, he ruffled up his hair, making a natural-bedhead look. Taking the dragon handle and Meliodas' bag, he made his way to the door. Grabbing the door knob, he paused for a moment, looking back.

"... Hey," he started. The demon looked up from the tea in his hands.

"Yeah?"

"No, nothing. Rest well, I guess." Taking a step out of the bar, he closed the door behind him.

He was still scared, actually. Even though nearly two decades passed since Danafor was destroyed.

(What would he do, if Meliodas disappeared next?)

* * *

A tingle. Diane and Meliodas stopped moving, frozen in place on top of the near-collapsing Great Vaizel Rock. Elizabeth felt a sudden shudder down her spine, cold sweat gathering at the back of her mind.

For an instance, they were fighting. It was the final round of the tournament. Diane was mad (really, really mad) as she mercilessly threw punches at her captain, the latter nearly missing to block them by an inch.

But now...

 _What was wrong?_

"Hey! Stop this fiasco, continue fighting!"

"Yeah!"

Elizabeth frowned, dread building up in her chest. "Meliodas…?"

What was happening? What was going on?

"Hey..." Hawk said quietly as he squirmed uncomfortably within this atmosphere. "What the heck is he even…?"

Blinking, she turned her head to the side, noticing a blur of movement at the corner of her sight. The other sins suddenly stepped forward, approaching the stage. Standing alongside each other, tattoos flared red as the princess's eyes widened-

"Very well," Meliodas said, voice void of the familiar warmth she was used to, "this fiasco ends right here right now.

" **I am the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. From now on, this town is under our control. You have one minute to get the hell out of here…** "

The people were stunned, unable to process his words as whispers and chattering gradually grew louder. Dumbstruck, Elizabeth gasped at the sight of bright flames raining towards them-

" **SCRAM!** "

Pulling out the dragon handle, Meliodas leaped into the skies with a push from his foot. Barely touching the flames of the explosion, he swiped the broken blade through the empty space before him.

" _Full Counter!"_

For an instance, everything seemed to slow down. Staring up to his landing silhouette, Elizabeth stifled back a cry.

 _("I would… First try to get to know them. I'll first try to get to know them, and then if I ever got the chance, I'll try to prove, or at least tell the others, that they're not what they think they are.")_

After ten years of absence, the vicious Seven Deadly Sins were back.

Their first step was to take over Vaizel, terrorizing everything and everyone at sight. However, the holy knights came to stop them.

At least, that was what people said. At least, that was what the people were told.

"Now that I have seen it with my own eyes, I can really confirm that things are not as what it seemed."

Elizabeth's eyes widened slowly as the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins spoke, her gaze slowly landing to his left shoulder.

"...Huh?"

Looking forward, Meliodas' gaze hardened.

"You are all playing with fire, that power of yours'."

-.-.-

Explosions blowing up everywhere, Meliodas winced, the stench of burning flesh striking him. Shaking his head, he ducked down from the clouds of dust, only to be met with more furious bright sparks.

Truth to be told, he did not go well with explosions. Bright flashes of light always caused dizzy spells, and the distinct smell of smoke and debris distracted him. A broken sword as a weapon wasn't helping that much as well. He much prefered Meliodas' old weapon… Along with his Nimue. But as Meliodas' doppelganger, improvising was a must. So when he was knocked on to the ground, body slightly aching, he tried to hold on.

Elizabeth was safe, don't worry. Hawk was taking care of her, and Hawk's… Well, _Hawk_ , so they ought to be okay.

What would Meliodas do in this situation?

To be honest he was not sure. He was really not sure.

(Well, that was not a first.)

Over the years, it was getting harder and harder, acting as Meliodas. It kind of worried him, actually. What if he made a blunder? What if they found out? What will happen to Meliodas… And what will…?

Snapping his attention back to the battle, he grimaced as another explosion blew up in his face.

"Seriously?" He muttered, facade nearly slipping off of his face. Narrowing his eyes, he braced himself for another explosion.

 _Timing… Get the timing right._

" _Chain explosion,_ " the black haired holy knight said, a wry smile on her face.

" _Full counter!_ " He tried again, deflecting a few of the flaring lights - to only be hit by many more.

 _Timing…_

Lying on the ground, he weakly glanced at Ban, who was in a similar situation.

"Hey, you alive?" He asked with a weak voice, the other making a scoff.

"Very~ How 'bout you, Cap'n?"

He laughed. "Alive, I guess."

When King happened and the holy knights ended up pretty much obliterated, Meliodas let go a mental sigh of relief.

 _It was the right decision to wait_ , he thought, Hawk dragging him and Ban away.

( _Meliodas made good friends, that's good._ )

( _That's… Very good._ )

He let darkness envelope him, for a bit. A sense of relief embraced him. But he knew.

He shouldn't take in this warmth for a long time. It would end up… A very sad thing.

* * *

Something cold was on his chest, he could feel it. It was like… A rock? A crystal? Maybe. There were voices, too. Arguing…? What was going on…

Oh.

How long was he asleep, again?

Eyes snapping open, he sprung up, noticing Elizabeth ( _oh my goodness, Elizabeth-_ ) and another woman. The second princess? That was right- oh, what was going on. They were arguing over something. Hawk's there, too… Elizabeth looked like she was in pain, hold up-

Putting himself between the two princesses, he used his body to shield Elizabeth. Hand still holding his dragon handle, his legs shook for a moment.

(" _J_ _ust… WAIT A MINUTE! No drunken rampages in my bar, please. Please pay your bills and leave right away. And…"_ )

"I'll protect Elizabeth," he found himself saying. "With my life."

The second princess, Veronica, he assumed, had a rather shocked and confused expression. Her jaw was clenched and expression pained-

"Lord Meliodas…!" He heard Elizabeth behind him. It sounded like she was crying. A cry of relief and-

( _Don't cry for me. Don't cry for me._ )

"Y-yeah right! How dare you say such a thing, you criminal!" Veronica spat out with spite, anger and panic in her eyes. "Because she's with you, she's also being treated like a wanted fugitive!

"Give Ellie back!"

Frowning, the doppelganger looked up, staring right into the other's eyes.

It was… Reasonable.

For her to be angry, actually.

Her baby sister went missing, after all.

He understood.

He understood…!

"I will protect her," he said again, slowly. "Please… Trust me."

He understood. He was an older sibling, as well.

… _Eh?_ He blinked.

 _Older... sibling?_

 _Zeldris is Meliodas' younger brother, but I'm..._

The second princess swallowed, hands gripped into fists. Glaring back warily, she said with a low voice, "Hendrickson was right. You really did brainwash Ellie."

The cold thing around his neck became heavy. Taken back by a sudden chill crawling down his spine, Meliodas glanced downwards, taking notice of a certain purple crystal lying innocently against his chest.

No wait-he recognized that. He saw that at Merlin's a lot, when he took Meliodas' place over those thousands of years-

Oh.

 _Oh no._

" _Roscobasra, melcito._ "

That was meant for Meliodas.

That was _meant for Meliodas-!_

 _..._

And for an instance, everything around him went black.

* * *

 _If Meliodas disappeared._

 _If Meliodas was gone for good._

 _If Meliodas finally... Died._

 _What would he do?_

Looking up, eyes sore from held back tears, he sighed.

"That's something… I really don't know."


	19. even if I die 3

**AVALLO, THE TRAVELING BAR : EVEN IF I DIE**

 **Chapter 3 - Dangling Puppeteer Strings**

 _La, lala… He remembered his mother's voice. It was gentle, a hand caressing his cheek. The thorns underneath this warmth was incredibly numbing, it was just sad. For that reason, h_ _e found his eyes closed with unshed tears. It was suffocating._

 _La, lala, la…_

 _Hey, Isotta? Do you..._

 _Do you actually love me?_

Meliodas was still there. Body still, eyes wide, and cold sweat dripping down from his chin, he was still there. Nothing happened.

No, _something_ happened.

"W-what? I thought-why aren't you gone? Why didn't you disappear?! You're supposed to be _gone_!" Snapping out of his thoughts, he quickly looked up, emerald eyes spotting the second princess, Veronica-

... That look on her face. Was she... Scared?

(The girl wanted to protect her younger sister, so she took it on her own shoulders to go find and _protect_ her. Elizabeth. Such bravery, such _determination._ It would be so terrible to break her heart, wouldn't it? He understood. He understood it very well. But-)

He stared down at the crystal hanging around his neck. The goddess amber, he recognized it. He could remember faintly what Merlin said as she created the tool so long ago- this model, that purple hue. It was the type that could seal... Demonic... Beings...

 _Meliodas._

He heart suddenly dropped. Something was burning in his chest, his throat so terribly _dry_. It was stuffy- so stuffy as if he didn't belong in his own body-

Oh.

 _Oh._

 _Something was missing._

It was wrong, _nothing_ should be missing. The goddess amber should only seal demonic creatures, _beings_ , and _hell he knew he was not a demon himself!_ But why? Was he forgetting something? He heard how it worked from the creator herself! He listened so _carefully_!

... But what if it was altered?

The thought was scary, but Merlin was a _genius_ , she would've already made precautions-

Unless... If there was another genius?

What if- but no, it was meant for Meliodas, and Meliodas was a demon. If they wanted to take Elizabeth, they had to incapacitate Meliodas- and that was basically- but no, that wasn't it.

He, _himself_ , the doppelganger, wasn't sealed, but _something_ was still missing. Goddess ambers only seal actual living beings- at least he remembered so- this type, so _demonic_ ones, but-

His mind was racing, it was going in circles-

No, no. That purple crystal, it wasn't like-

the blood? Was it the blood? But no, was that even- could it be? It couldn't be! Something like that-

But it was for Meliodas-

It was for a _demon_ -

And-

The suddenly realization hit him.

It was like within him was void.

He was empty, and chills ran down his back.

"What did you do," he whispered hoarsely, everything feeling so _wrongwrongwrong_ \- gritting his teeth, his voice crackled as he repeated himself, "what did you _do_?!"

The princess wouldn't, or couldn't, give him an answer. She only stared at him, eyes wide with horror (confusion, fear) as her knight took a step forward to shield her.

Something cracked, and a white fury began building up in his chest. Anger. He felt so _angry_ , this pent up emotion of wrath (resentment) seeping through every vein (his blood) in his body amongst _everything and nothing and_ -!

"M-mini…?"

The world stopped.

His mind was blank.

Looking back, wide and confused eyes stared at the silver haired princess.

"... Elizabeth?"

Emerald and blue met, and he saw her eyes. They... They were wide. Wide with hesitant worry. He stared at her, and he saw how her shoulders were tense, small cuts littering all over her borrowed clothing. He saw how her hair was slightly disheveled, stands of silver parting from the others.

He saw. He saw, he saw, he saw, and-

"Ah…" He drew back. "No, uh-" a hiccup came up and he quickly covered his mouth with the snap of his wrist. His throat, it was sore. Slowly uncovering his lips, he stared at the palm of his hand.

Red.

… Blood?

He suddenly felt dizzy.

Quickly ripping off the goddess amber from his neck, he threw it at the ground and stomped on it. The brittle crystal immediately shattered beneath his feet.

Breathing in, he tried to push away the taste of iron in his mouth.

 _Calm down._

 _(Hold on.)_

 _Stop for a moment._

 _Collect yourself._

 _(Take a deep breath.)_

 _And with an aloof air…_

 _(Let go.)_

 _Begin._

"W-well, that and all," Meliodas looked up, demeanor void of his previous distress. Crossing his arms, he tilted his head slightly to the side. "Not sure what you did, or intended to do... But obviously, it didn't work. Now what?"

There were two approaching presences... The New Generation Holy Knights. Meliodas frowned.

Guila... The woman did not look pleased at all. Former arrogance was missing, and soon enough, magic crackled in the air.

"Indeed," she murmured. "This is quite unexpected, but nothing we cannot handle."

He pulled out a grin. "So, round two."

Elizabeth nervously shrunk behind him with Hawk, the pig sticking closely by her side. They were incredibly silent. So silent.

So quiet, _scared_.

… Why on earth did he sign up to this? He had no obligation to continue doing this, this whole doppelganger deal. Meliodas was the one who cut their ties in the first place, too. But at the same time…

He sighed softly.

He couldn't focus. His mind was still all over the place, but at least the burning in his throat finally subsided. Whatever he had lost returned- he didn't feel like throwing up anymore.

It still hurt, though. That didn't change. But- but for their sake, he ought to hold on, whatever the feeling was.

At the corner of his sight, he spotted blonde.

"... Elizabeth, stay behind me."

After a slight pause, the princess nodded.

He swapped with the original shortly, after a massive explosion of dust and debris.

* * *

The dark lines under the demon's eyes was always such a heart wrenching sight. He supposed it was because he had lived half of the other's life, so he understood what was going through Meliodas' mind.

He vividly remembered his own statement from years ago. The doppelganger said so himself- _he_ was the scapegoat. He _was_ for his entire life, since the day he woke up so _blank_ and...

He owed his life to him, really. Because it was Meliodas who gave him an identity. The demon was the one who took care of him, watching over him through good and bad days alike. It was constantly hazy, and he couldn't quite remember everything that occurred then, but back then he knew, he had no personality, no history, no memories.

Nothing, a blank slate, and it was confusing.

But now- it seemed that their roles had switched. Since the end of his five hundred years search for the demon, it was the doppelganger who was there during Meliodas' darkest hours, the days where he ached and _cried_.

The Ten Commandments, Stigma, their three thousand years long journey, and at last- the Seven Deadly Sins.

He was there for half of the time. Pretending to be part of the group, pretending to be their leader. Constantly, always, and...

And no one noticed. Not a single existence.

Not Meliodas' best friend, not his buddies nor peers.

Not even Elizabeth, the queen of Camelot, when her right hand man couldn't take it anymore and _left_ -

Stumbling back into Avallo, he subconsciously noticed the tea pot and cups washed clean by the sink, the gold glittering under the touch of light. Meliodas must have washed it. How considerate of him.

Closing his eyes, he sat on one of the wooden chairs. It creaked under his weight, and he placed a hand on the table.

It was quiet.

 _The aching cold resting on his chest. The numbing void that swallowed his senses. The feeling of something missing- the void._

(Sound of colors, mugs of ale crashing into each other with _such big smiles._ A celebration, an adventure. Fighting to save the kingdom, picking up new comrades along their way. The prickling of needle poking ink into skin. The warm fragrance of home, the happiness and _glee_ \- "Meliodas!" His queen beamed at him brightly, silver hair flowing-)

The bar was empty.

...

He was terrified.

Trembling, he hugged himself, desperately trying to hold back a choking cry.

He hated the sight of blood. He hated the explosions of dust. He hated fighting meaningless battles and he hated every moment Meliodas came back with _so much despair_. He hated all of that and that _feeling of emptiness_ and-

He was alone, and he was _terrified_.


	20. even if I die 4

**AVALLO, THE TRAVELING BAR : EVEN IF I DIE**

 **Chapter 4 - Silent Days**

It was warm. Incredibly so, the season might had been summer.

Sunny outside it was, warmth sank into his soul. His fingers and toes were cold, however. He didn't put much thought on it.

Ah, but… The air around him was beginning to feel a bit suffocating- unbearable. He needed water, his throat was dry. It was warm, _too_ warm.

Eyes squeezed shut, he tried to ease his own mind. Inner calmness could help him ignore the heat, but the warm air was like a thick blanket wrapped around his small frame. It was difficult to move, breathing was hard-

He heard a voice.

"Meliodas!"

Glimpse of silver entered his vision, and his eyes widened. Elizabeth grabbed his hand and grinned at him, pulling him along-

"What are you doing here all by yourself? Come on, everyone's waiting!"

He blinked. He blinked again, and he was blinking away tears-

"Huh?" The captain of the Seven Deadly Sins found himself saying, the air cooler and wind breezing. Up ahead, he could see them, _all_ of them. The knights of Camelot were there, all over at the hill that was covered in beautiful, little flowers. They came in all colors- thrifts, mallows, cranesbills.

They were laughing, smiling, a bubbling _relief and joy_ rising in his throat as well-

Emerald eyes opened.

There was a wooden ceiling above him, his body half covered by the feather-filled blanket.

Sluggishly, he coughed into his hand.

* * *

"You feeling alright?" A cool towel was plopped gently onto his forehead. The younger blonde grunted in response, raising a hand to wave him away.

"M'kay… Shouldn't you be… Some'ere else?" He slurred, eyelids heavy with drowsiness. The blanket was heavy on top of him, he wanted to kick it off.

Meliodas snorted. Settling down onto the chair beside the bed, he crossed his arms and made a pout. "From what I see, you look like crap. You think I can leave you alone like this? Seriously, what kind of person do you think I am?"

His doppelganger gave him a _look_ , and Meliodas quickly averted his gaze.

Weaving his hands together, the demon sighed. "Well, that didn't end up well. Quite a fever you have right there, actually," he frowned. "You never got sick before."

He coughed again. "Have you?"

Meliodas chuckled, his gaze soft and tired. "No, at least not physically."

The younger tried counting the grains on the wooden ceiling.

"Did the stress got to you or something?" The demon grinned teasingly, arms still crossed and slightly tensed. The other rolled his eyes.

Grin softening, the mood turned somber. "Hey. Rest lots, alright?" Changing the towel again, he continued, "I'm worried."

Meliodas stared at him for a very long time.

He nodded slowly.

They exchanged stories, telling each other the events that occured on their own times. Meliodas explained what happened after they switched, and the other hummed softly as he filled him in with his own part. After another hour (and an additional half), Meliodas returned to Boar Hat.

And Meliodas, he found himself closing his eyes again, lethargy winning at last.

-.-.-

Avallo was closed for another four days. It didn't affect business, for said business had been nonexistent for years now. He hadn't had customers for a very long time- his bar _was_ based in the middle of some forest for a reason, after all. But then again, Elizabeth managed to find him, whether it was intentional or not.

... He should relocate.

Dragging himself out of bed, he ignored the voice nagging at the back of his head. Meliodas' voice, more precisely, who pestered quietly but persistently, _go back and rest!_

But no, he had been in bed for far too long- _way_ too long. A foot misplacing on one of the steps, the blonde nearly fell on his face as he tumbled down the stairs.

"... Drats," he coughed again. The back of his ears were hurting. Pushing himself off the ground, he dusted off his pants and stumbled to the the counter. At least Meliodas was kind enough to not cook for him, it would totally have worsen his illness by just _seeing_ it.

Oh, but, he eyed the bowl of freshly-picked apples sitting over there quietly.

Taking one, he bit into the red fruit.

It was sweet.

Earlier, before he woke up, he had a dream.

It was a strange one, laced with sad memories and intense sparks of fear. Power Knight Dolf was looming over him, black liquid replacing tears running down his face. Dust and debris were everywhere- it was hell.

"Camelot must be destroyed. Camelot must be gone."

A chill ran up his spine as he wield Nimue carefully, the sword deflecting another _deadly- how could he be so power- malice- it was the malice_ \- blow from the offender. At the corner of his vision, he caught sight of the princess- Elizabeth was covered by the dead body of the grandmaster, unruly, black hair stuck onto her face and clammy with sweat.

Elizabeth, the look on her face was filled with so much despair. His heart ached as he watched her cradle her knight's corpse in her arms. She was trembling, sky blue eyes so wide-

Greed and Sloth nearly lost their lives, the latter nearly getting stabbed through the stomach. Lust lost an arm protecting hurt civilians. It was bloody.

The Curse of Inanis had been released. He could feel the dirt crumbling beneath his feet- such a horrible feeling. Life was rotting all over… What kind of curse was this? It was _everywhere_ , unbearable, and-

 _Hold your breath_ , he heard himself yelling to his comrades. _Hold your breath and be quick_ - _!_

Glazed over gold peered at him. He stared at the grandmaster as Tristan- he, he was mouthing something. He was already dead, but he was mouthing something. He couldn't see Elizabeth's face.

 _Emrys._

 _Emrys Clan_ , the Goddess Elizabeth had said quietly. _Way before you came to join us, Meliodas._

Gerahade's panicked whimper, hurt and terror panging in her eyes-

 _They were obliterated!_

Meliodas slowly wiped the tables with a rag. Face and neck still so warm, he frowned. Dizzy on his feet, he went outside to fetch himself some water. Being sick was awful.

Dunking his bucket into the river, he slowly dragged it across the surface of the water.

He took the time to think, and soon enough, frustration grew.

Meliodas always hid things, be it from friends or family or comrades-in-arms. He hid things- things that should be discussed- like the time he suddenly told his doppelganger to _go ahead and live your own life from now on, 'cuz I'll_ definitely _be alright!_

Then he found Danafor completely destroyed, the once powerful kingdom replaced with miles and miles of void.

(Because Meliodas had lost himself to this wrath again. The wrath and frustration and sadness that his doppelganger helped keep in check, through the days they switched and switched and switched again.)

"But if you had been honest with _me_ , I wouldn't have been angry, you know."

But Meliodas wasn't here to listen, and Meliodas continued to drag the bucket. He thought about the old man Cain, the sobs and tears as the elderly hugged him so _tightly_.

"You keep hiding things from me- little things that you don't dare to talk about- even though I'm supposed to be you. I know you inside out, but I guess it's because of _that_ you don't talk about it. You know that I already figured it all out, that no matter what, definitely, even if I die, I always figured it out."

He sighed. Cold air pressing against his skin, he shivered and coughed again.

Sweat broke out, and he shook his head trying to get this ringing out of his ears-

"Ah," he whispered, tears dropping from his eyes. "Help."

Meliodas was there, unruly hair everywhere and grabbing his clammy hand before he dropped into the river. Meliodas was there, swiftly carrying him in his arms and took him back to Avallo.

It was like the old times, back in the cave that the demon probably furnished himself. Doppelganger back in bed, he felt the sudden need to-

To…

He hiccuped, and a rough hand was placed over his.

"Take it easy," he heard him say. "I'm here."

He told him about his dream (nightmare), and Meliodas patted his back softly.

"I miss them, I miss them so much."

Meliodas nodded, and it pained him so much to have him listen to his problems despite having so much of his own. When would this finally end? When would they finally be released?

When could they, Meliodas and Elizabeth, finally find peace?

"You're still worried about that?" Meliodas asked softly. Meliodas nodded, eyes aching and nose running. Fevers does things to the mind, it was _horrible_.

"Oh you," the demon leaned forward and hugged him. The embrace was warm. Meliodas continued to pat his back.

The next dream was full of dust and ashes. Black hair entered his vision again, and there was the grandmaster, sharp, gold eyes meeting his.

They were in the underground chamber- the place where they found the grandmaster bleeding out, dying. The place where the curse- Inasis' Curse- was sealed. Everyone- the sins- were all frozen, half into motion and still. They weren't moving and it was dark, the walls dimmed coolly by emerald light. Only the grandmaster and himself didn't have color. They were in shades of grey- it was unsettling.

Gold eyes were still gold, however, and they were staring at each other. Meliodas frowned-

 _But you aren't called Meliodas._ Meliodas flinched with a start, nearly taking a step back in surprise. Emerald orbs were blown wide, his throat was suddenly very dry.

 _You aren't Meliodas,_ the voice said again. _You aren't._

 _You're not him._

He gritted his teeth.

"Then who _am_ I?"

A pause, and then a hand was raised.

Tristan's eyes were no longer glazed. The form of a young child with bright, gold-colored eyes overlapped with the knight.

 _Search for it._

The grandmaster of Camelot pointed ahead.

 _The last of King Inanis' Swords._

* * *

Something seemed to be on his mind. They all noticed- the four other sins, Hawk, and the princess herself as well. After the events at Vaziel and so quickly, the encounter with the demon-turned Holy Knight Dale, little by little, it became more obvious.

Captain was agitated by something, but the rules said to not pry.

Ban took another swig of alcohol, attempting to wash down the concern and worry with burning liquid. A man had his right to keep his secrets- and besides, he was _Captain_. Either way, he always had some sort of agenda behind those carefree eyes and grins.

It didn't stop him from being curious, however. Hell, watching the captain so blankly staring out the window was just... _Unsettling_. He was worried for his buddy.

… They were best friends, after all.

Captain grabbed for his broken sword and fiddled with it, expression aloof and silent. He did it so nonchalantly, at first glance, none would have noticed the frown stuck on his face. But Ban finally noticed (and it scared him, actually).

At that thought, an unsettling question made itself known to the Fox's Sin. How many times did the captain have that look on his face, anyway?

"Lord Meliodas?" Captain looked up to meet with the princess' eyes. The princess was a strong girl, definitely, even threw the captain a sword when the broken thing got knocked out of his hand.

"What's up?"

For a moment, the princess didn't say anything, her lips pursed into a line. Captain tilted his head slightly to the side, waiting.

The princess seemed to have given up, however, shaking her head with a weak, shaking smile. "No, nevermind. It's not important."

The captain blinked. "Huh, alright then."

The next course of action was simple: continue the search for the sins. They had five now, and searching for the last two should be the most difficult and annoying thing next. How the hell would they know where Merlin could be, the mage was probably already putting tabs on them either way.

"And because of that, Merlin isn't our biggest concern as of now," Captain simply stated, arms crossed as his eyes skimmed through the map. "Though, reaching out to her could make it easier to find Escanor."

Hawk snorted. "What's up with Escanor?"

The captain grinned, motioning his hands as if he was wearing glasses. "If he still got that magic tool Merlin gave him ages ago, it'll be practically impossible to find him- night _or_ day!"

Hawk tilting his head in confusion, the old man, King, made a thoughtful hum.

"Merlin, huh… How do you think we can get in contact with her? And… Wasn't she the one who… You know," he motioned lazily. "Ten years ago?"

Meliodas hummed. "About that second question, good point, but it should be alright. Once we find her I'll ask about it, no biggie. Finding her is the real question."

He was returned with an unimpressed gaze.

Well, it wasn't like Merlin would betray them or anything. Like, she probably (no, definitely) was the one who located them all anyways, when the captain was first building this order of knights. No doubt in that.

Gowther raised a hand. "The probabilities of finding Merlin and Escanor are equally as low. What do you suppose, Captain?"

"Right~ So, I've been thinking," blonde hair bobbing as he nodded, he dragged a finger across the map. "So here, here, and then here… Really good places for gossips and the like. Escanor's hobbies include poetry and alcohol, so we can try with the old fashioned way," pausing, he snickered. "He's really good at hiding when he actually tries!"

Ban laughed. "Hah, you're right about _that_ , Cap'n."

"But…" From outside, Diane peeked into sight from the window. "I'm still concerned. Why are the holy knights always after your sword and Elizabeth? And… And what happened at that little village, too. Isn't it scary?"

The omniousity behind Holy Knight Dale's demise. Ban thought about that little parasitic thing as it twitched and squirmed in his hand.

The bar going quiet, the captain kept his arms crossed as if deep in thought. After a few seconds of thinking, everyone giving him a pointed gaze (sans the princess, she only fidgeted on her feet nervously), he sighed.

For a moment, it was almost as if he (finally, _finally_ ) resigned.

"Ah, well. This sword here?" He pointed at the hilt. "It's a fragment of the Coffin of Eternal Darkness."

A silence.

"... Coffin of what's-it-called?" Ban blinked slowly, barely registering what he just said. As for the others- King nearly fell over his stool, sputtering.

"Fragment of the- _what_? Why would you have something like _that_?!"

Red eyes squinted. "Oi, help explain?"

"It is what was used to seal the Demon Clan, Ban," Gowther stated camly. Oh, demons. Great.

...

He shot a look at the captain. _What the hell._

"Weellll," Meliodas trailed, eyes to the side as he continued. "This and that happened, and then it ended up in my possession-" and just barely, since Ban was finally paying attention, he noticed the sudden twitch in his buddy's movements. "That being said!" Making an easy-going step towards the door, the blonde shot a quick grin to the rest of the group. "I'll be right back. Ban, don't touch the alcohol. Look after the bar, ya'll!"

"Wha- hey, Captain!"

Silence swept into Boar Hat.

At his peripheral vision, Ban spotted the princess disappearing into the kitchen, silver hair at her back.

"Captain seems to be agitated by something," Gowther pointed to the elephant in the room.

"... Law Number Three, Gowther," Ban replied lazily, eyes skimming through the display bottles on the shelf, "Law Number Three." He got up to leave.

Gowther blinked, and when all that was left in the bar was the doll and the talking pig, he tilted his head and blinked again.

"Seven Laws of the Seven Deadly Sins, Law Number Three: _A sin shall ask no questions of another member's sin,_ " he paused, and Hawk stared up at him curiously. "But it has nothing to do with his sin?"

Hawk stared at him for a long while.

"What do you mean by that?"

Staring back at the pig for a short two seconds, Gowther stood up and left for the stairs. Hawk remained alone on the ground floor of Boar Hat.

Shortly, he decided to go check up on Elizabeth, leftovers finished up and clean.

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Meliodas raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. He sighed. A migraine. Before Diane could spot him, he quickly headed out, the dragon handle on his back heavier than ever. Wind pressed against the skin on his face. He darted through the meadows, only dust left on his tracks.

Contrary to popular belief, Meliodas was not strong at all.

The feared, ruthless commander of the Ten Commandments, the Demon King's first born son, the very man next in line for his father's throne and all of those titles. Perhaps he was like that, _years_ ago, and maybe it was also true- the fact that he was getting soft. Softer and softer, sharp edges sandpapered out-

But no, he and Zeldris were definitely brothers. He couldn't understand why Zeldris fell for that vampire back then, why he cared _so_ much for her, but after meeting the goddess known as Elizabeth, everything changed.

He saw things from a different perspective: maybe he was capable of love. To care for someone. To be gentle. To be kind.

Or rather, that "it was okay to be kind."

Because Elizabeth told him otherwise, that this kindness in his heart was his strength. And- and her saying that, it got to mean something since he took Meliodas (that boy, he wasn't called Meliodas then) in even before he actually met the goddess for the first time.

That got to amount to something, right? (Or otherwise- the reason why he wasn't _strong-_ was it because he wasn't _kind_ enough? Could it be that? Was he really so… Evil? Bad? Could he ever be _good_ enough? Was it something you could only be born with? Kindness? Was he _even_ kind?)

And maybe nine hours intervals to check on him was a bit much, but he still couldn't help but be worried. The last time he saw him so uncomfortable and feverish was when he first woke up back then, thousands and thousands of years ago.

Uncomfortable and feverish, because earlier, he took in his blood. Meliodas' blood. He wasn't able to control the demon's power well at the time, but then- unexpectedly- it took them only ten years. And maybe another five. (And then another decade, because sometimes the darkness would win and the older would embrace the younger as his doppelganger writhed in pain, a small, timid voice asking him _why was he still alive_? _Why must it hurt to be alive?_ )

Reuniting with him two thousand and five hundred years ago showed how much Meliodas (the human who lost his past, his personality and everything) had grown. He was _smiling_. He barely smiled before- as himself, that was. He even got himself an attitude.

Meliodas was _awed._ (Proud, he was so proud of him. Happy for him.)

So before he opened the door to his doppelganger's bar, a trip that nearly took him three hours long, he paused.

His hand twitched, and a split second later, he threw open the door and ran up the stairs, barging into the bedroom with a foot hitting the wooden plank so _frantically_ -

It was empty. The bed was unmade and empty. (Meliodas never left his bed unmade.)

He checked the entire forest.

The vicinity, the villages.

The sun was beginning to fall. And for the first time in forever, Meliodas _panicked_.

Because while running off without telling the other from time to time was not exactly a rare occurrence, a feverish, definitely-not-getting-better human like Meliodas, wandering out there _alone_ , was definitely _not_ a good idea.

And as his self-proclaimed guardian, Meliodas could nearly feel _himself_ feverish from all the head-spinning events crashing in one after the other like Tarmiel's _Ocean_.

Speaking of crashing, he suddenly had this urge _to_ crash down and tear his hair out, but he couldn't because he _couldn't, couldn't, couldn't-_

 _Stop doubting him,_ help _him- just-_ believe _in him. Get yourself together, Meliodas. You can't keep_ using _him like that. He's old enough- he was already old enough since ages ago. He's not a kid anymore, not that five-year-old anymore._

 _He's not yours._

 _(He's Isotta's.)_

 _Trust him. Trust that he'll be able to take good care of himself. Focus on Elizabeth, trust him._

The image of him falling into the river was too strong. The boy-kid-adult was barely breathing, motionless and still when the older grabbed for his arm. Pushing him back to bed, he noted how the younger's illness showed no signs of recovering.

The thought of soughting for Merlin's help crossed his mind, but this…

Could he still last?

 _First step to happiness is to be honest with your friends._

A tease, a grin. Scabbard swung over his shoulder, blonde hair ruffled up to resemble his.

… He didn't want to show weakness. He didn't want to be so close to them- the end of the journey was death, after all. To find peace.

But Meliodas was not a weakness, he was never a one, and like a proud parent, he wanted to talk all about him to his comrades, his best friend, _Elizabeth_.

He wanted to talk about Meliodas.

He wanted to properly introduce him to them.

(But could he do it?)

This- this wasn't supposed to be so urgent in the first place. They were supposed to have time.

The Holy War and the Ten Commandments- they weren't supposed to be involved- at least not yet. Because he still has the fragment with him, and Elizabeth should be safe-

The demise of the Holy Knight Dale.

The New Generation Holy Knights.

The Demon's Blood.

(He thought of the time when he saw him on the ground, arms and limbs half severed and a spear through the ribcage and emerald orbs so _dead_. Precious Emrys blood was spilled all around him, blonde hair pooling beneath his heavily bruised head.

It wasn't a rare sight to see such a thing. He dealt with the rabid demons swiftly- they were deserters.

But that boy. That man.

… Isotta's.)

The second hand was ticking.

Meliodas was at a loss.

Because during that time when they were discussing about the fragment of the Coffin of Eternal Darkness, he felt Meliodas' magic suddenly weakened considerably. It was still there- but it was incredibly weak, _too_ weak.

Almost nonexsistent. Disappearing.

...

"Meliodas," he choked out, gripping his head with both of his hands as he tried to keep his voice from trembling with so much _distress_ \- nine hours were too long, he should've come by _sooner_ , _more often_ , but then his comrades, the sins, _Elizabeth_ \- "Where _the hell did you go, you idiot?!_ "


	21. dear things - a fairy's story

**AVALLO, THE TRAVELING BAR : DEAR THINGS**

 **Extra - A Fairy's Story**

 **ABOUT 3,000 YEARS AGO, SOMETIME AFTER THE HOLY WAR**

Fairy King Dahlia did not fail anyone's expectations. With the raise of one finger, armies of savage humans were expelled from the forest. With a flick of his wrist, none were able to pass through his territory without the fear of losing their measly little lives. Expanding his wings, the king stretched out his arms and watched over the borderless view of green known as the Fairy King's Forest.

His forest, his kingdom.

His home.

"... It's boring," he commented casually. Soon after, he hopped off the tree branch, magic flowing as it carry him into the air. Wind breezed past his face as he shot through the skies, plants and animals turning smaller and smaller and he soon enough was at a bird's eye view of the world.

When you were stronger than most of the population (considering that it was also a time of peace, at least for the Fairy Clan), things couldn't help but feel a bit mundane.

So yes, it was boring.

* * *

So when he stumbled upon that human (at least, he assumed so) wandering at the outskirts of his forest, Dahlia couldn't help but be curious.

The beings that would sneak around his territory usually would have this agenda. They wanted harm for the forest- as the Fairy King, Dahlia could practically feel their malice radiating from miles away.

… Okay, that was an exaggeration. But still.

The thing was- most beings would have a _voice_. The sound coming from their hearts. Dahlia never met an existence whose heart he could not read.

Yet that human? When Dahlia was just checking out some odd-looking thing left by some other humans?

"... Carriage," an awfully soft voice said beside him. Dahlia was crouching near this thing near a human constructed road. The fairy glanced up, and he was met with green eyes.

The human was young- at least he looked young- and he wore a ragged hood over his head, cloaked and everything. Dahlia wasn't able to see much of the human's features, but it was the least of his concern.

"... Carriage," Dahlia said after him, a bit awestruck (neither terrified nor shocked) at the newcomer's presence. He should be concerned- really, he totally should. But he wasn't. Maybe he should be concerned at _himself_ that he wasn't.

Dahlia did not feel the man's approach. He did not know that he was right beside him until he opened his mouth and spoke.

And, the thing was, he was not able to read the voice of the human's heart.

(It should be worrisome- _extremely_ worrisome- but rather than sensing the need to get rid of a potentially dangerous threat, Dahlia just wanted to sit back and _stare_. Like, _what the heck_.)

And so he did.

Even though he couldn't read his heart, he liked to believe that he was good at reading facial expressions. But then again… The human's face was slack from any obvious emotion, not to mention his eyes… They were almost unblinking and still.

 _Carriage_. The green-eyed was probably referring to that weird structure the fairy was prodding with a stick at. Dahlia stared at the human.

He stared at the human, and the human, after one full minute, decided to turn away and continue on his way.

Dahlia followed him.

(He didn't have much to do either way.)

-.-.-

No matter how many times he asked (more like pestered), the human wouldn't give him a name. Dahlia even gracefully offered to introduce himself- how rude! Didn't humans have this thing called _manners_? The gossips his fairy friends had in regards of the humans were completely wrong.

So because of the fact that the human wouldn't give him a name, the Fairy King decided to settle with calling him _green-eyes_. Better than nothing.

"So that carriage, what's that used for?"

Green-eyes continued to walk forward. It was as if he didn't even hear his voice. Dahlia pouted.

"Hey~ Oi~ Hear me? Oi~"

Green-eyes wouldn't turn back.

Dahlia pouted harder.

Hovering around his new human companion (he never had human companions before, fairies had loathed humans with a burning passion for obvious reasons, but hey- this one was interesting!), Dahlia stared up to the skies as it slowly dyed with purple and orange. The air was much cooler than before, and the fairy felt himself relaxing with the evening's serene song.

Nature never felt closer than before, he realized.

Eyeing Green-eyes, he grinned and pulled back a finger. Green-eyes' hood immediately tugged off, leaving the human stopping with a start, finally looking back over his shoulders-

Blonde, flowy hair that looked so messy at first glance. He looked practically like a child.

(But he wasn't a child, Dahlia could tell. Green-eyes was a full grown man who wasn't able to grow any further.)

(Like a dead, standing sapling, unable to grow due to the lack of nutrients the land could ever offer.)

For a while, Green-eyes stared at him blankly. His face was still slack from any emotion.

But then- there was a small twinkle in those green eyes. A spark, and for some reason, Dahlia found himself holding his breath.

Green-eyes later pulled back his hood, turned back and continued to walk ahead. After a short pause, the fairy followed after.

He liked to call that a win.

-.-.-

A couple days passed- days were considered short for fairies with long lives. It wasn't unusual for someone to go off for a month and return- no one would notice your absence at all. Unless you'd left for a hundred years or more, that was. Human calendars were funny that way.

Dahlia doesn't exactly voice that, however. Many still had a hatred towards humanity- given from what happened during the War, after all. Humans were betrayers. That was what had happened to Lord Gloxinia and Lady Gerheade and many, many friends, long ago. They trusted the humans, they befriended then, but in return, the humans played foul. They never had good intentions. Only ill.

Humans stole, stole, and stole. Now they wanted the Fountain of Youth, which Dahlia found so stupid and idiotic. Come on now, why tread into _his_ territory when they knew he could just _swip-swap-swup_ them away without raising a single finger? Oh, maybe they didn't know. There was no one left to tell the tale.

But then the younger generation and then the next seemed to have forgotten about that pain. Dahlia understood the dark shadows that would lurk in Gerheade's eyes whenever one would mention a word about the humans, but then again, Dahlia was still kind of part of that younger generation.

The Sacred Tree does not tell between what was right and wrong. The concept of right and wrong was nonexistent in the face of the tree. Fairy King Dahlia, chosen by the great tree, doesn't have that concept as well.

He treated everything with neutrality. Get rid of the invaders when they invade, protect the tree when danger was at bay. He performed his responsibilities dutifully, and as it got peaceful nowadays, he allowed himself to have some fun as well.

Maybe it was some sort of trend for Fairy Kings- specifically Fairy Kings. Lord Gloxinia was extremely interested in human culture and festivals, after all, but that was history.

But he supposed- perhaps it was because of his admiration for the former king that he couldn't help but be curious about the humans as well. Despite everything, that was.

Though, he ought to stay neutral.

Green-eyes was sitting against the trunk of a tree, his eyes closed and deep asleep. Dahlia, on the branch above the human's head, counted the leaves that hung hovering above his brows. They were at the side of some human constructed road. Stretching out his senses, there were not many near the vicinity. Dahlia let himself close his eyes.

He heard the voices of nature, the hearts of living beings growing all around them. He heard all of that, but never did he heard the voice from Green-eyes'.

Somberly to himself, Dahlia wondered why.

* * *

Something was tugging on one of the sleeves of his pants. Tired eyes blinking open, the Fairy King looked down and spotted the green-eyed human, whose hand was definitely _tugging on one of the sleeves of Dahlia's pants_ , staring right back at him.

Judging from the placement of the sun's warmth, it was a few hours before noon. When Green-eyes recognized that Dahlia was awake, he promptly let go and grabbed his belongings, slinging his bag over one of his shoulders. Turning away, he began making his way down the dirt road.

Dahlia stared for an extremely long time before he quickly chased after the human.

-.-.-

"What was that- my goodness- _what was that_ ," eyes blown wide, the fairy jabbed the other's shoulder with a finger multiple, multiple times. "You were- what were you- my _goodness_."

Green-eyes did not bother responding to his jabs. Soon enough, Dahlia gave up and hovered beside him, eyes still wide and staring.

"Geez, you keep walking down this road. Not sure where you're headed either way, though…" He paused and glided to the other side of the human. "I've seen you tinkering with these little pieces of metal," he gestured to his bag, "what's that all about?"

It came to his realization, that little by little, the spark in Green-eyes' eyes showed itself a little more by each passing night. To actually notice it, you had to pay the closest attention with extreme care. Being the King of the Fairies, however, it was only natural for him _to_ pay such attention.

The next day and the one after, despite being unable to read the human's heart, Dahlia got to know Green-eyes more and more. He wouldn't have it any other way, though.

Green-eyes was building something. They were tiny machines, built onto each other one by one and Dahlia couldn't bother to ask how it worked. But he still watched. He watched, observed, and wondered. He wondered a lot.

Careful, callused hands fixing another two pieces of metal together, Green-eyes showed the fairy the outcome of his project as it was as of now. It looked super strange, Dahlia could only tilt his head in confusion.

The blonde, in turn, pushed something at the end of the thing, and it _moved_. It freaking _moved_ , curling into itself, and the fairy stared at it with pure amazement.

"... What the heck was that?!" He squawked, because as the Fairy King, he could totally squak, and blinking twice, he saw a (small, so terribly small) smile perked on Green-eyes' lips. Over the days, Dahlia learned that Green-eyes wasn't a person of expressions and gestures. He only ever stared, and sometimes, the fairy wondered if it was because he _couldn't_ make expressions, not _wouldn't_.

But there was a hint of a smile, and Dahlia held back a delighted _squeal_.

Soon after, the hint quickly went away and Green-eyes put the machine away back into his bag. They continued on their journey, Dahlia deciding to walk beside him rather to fly.

Green-eyes was trying to build something. Dahlia wanted to help.

It was an unlikely friendship between a human and a fairy, but Dahlia wanted to believe that it was, indeed, a friendship.

Wouldn't it be nice?

He smiled to himself and breathed in the good day's cool air. It would definitely be nice.

While Green-eyes wouldn't talk to him much, Dahlia took it to himself to speak enough for the both of them. (And using a bit of his magic, he found materials that could probably be used for his companion's little or big project.)

* * *

It was about a half a human calendar's year later when Dahlia felt something so utterly, chokingly heinous.

The day was definitely pretty, the skies clear and no sign of storms, but when the two stumbled upon an abandoned human village, the Fairy King definitely felt it.

A shiver was sent down his spine, and-

"Why," he whispered, horrified as the temperature plummeted down to his feet. " _Why was there still-?!_ "

A demon. It looked as he remembered, blubbering and clawed and salivating. One of the middle class demons, he recognized, not too dangerous but still a threat.

 _A demon_.

Quickly raising his hand, he summoned his Spirit Spear and _gripped_ , mustering _Disaster_ to its fullest. The entirety of the demons were supposed to be all sealed away into the Coffin forged by Dabuzu of the Giant Clan. Not to mention the fact that the _goddesses themselves_ had to sacrifice their form to make the sealing even _possible_ \- how was it that _one of them_ was still _here in this realm_?

 _How?!_

The thought of separate seals crossed his mind.

It wasn't uncommon for beings to be sealed away during the Holy War and even before then. Could it be that this demon in particular was sealed sometime before the Coffin of Eternal Darkness? But then-

Then how many?

There were too many sides in a war, whether you knew all of them or not. The Vampire Clan was imprisoned by the Executioner of the Demon Clan at some point of time. It wasn't like all seals were like the Coffin as well- most should be _weaker_.

 _Then how many_.

His sister and best friend had both fallen in the hands of the demons, this was no longer the question on neutrality.

(What a hypocritical Fairy King he was.)

Twisting his hand, before the demon could take another step forward, Dahlia stopped breathing when Green-eyes suddenly tugged on the end of his pants. Dahlia was hovering in the air. He looked down and was met with eyes that were wide and screaming silence.

Green-eyes, whose lips were pressed into a thin line, looked absolutely _terrified_.

Dahlia couldn't read (or understand) the emotion behind those bright and clear green eyes.

Suddenly, a blast of Purgatory flame burst with flickering black, the Fairy King quickly skidding back with the harshness of a wince-

Green-eyes. Dahlia realized his fatal mistake. Green-eyes was still there, up ahead. Green-eyes was a normal human being whose heart he could not read and presence he could not sense nor see. Dahlia saw his sister's back overlap with the human's, and Dahlia nearly _screamed_ -

The human bent down and picked up a stray twig.

He picked up the twig, got back up, and before the flames could touch him, he _swung._

The twig was immediately burnt into ashes. The instant it did, the blast suddenly changed directions. Two times its original power, it was returned to the demon, hitting it square into its midsection. The smell of rotting and burning flesh was pungent. Purgatory flames were still burning all around them.

… There was a gaping hole left in the demon's torso. The demon fell backwards, a heavy _thump_ hitting the ground and audible to the Fairy King's ears.

Dahlia stared ahead.

Green-eyes' eyes were still so wide. He looked as if he'd murdered innocents, sweat running down the back of his head and _eyes utterly so wide_.

"Ah…" His voice. It was extremely soft, cracked and hushed from underuse. The flames were still strong, burning and burning and burning, and Dahlia tried to gather himself together. He tried to push away the silhouette of his little sister, and at last, he had himself close his eyes.

Raising his hand again and biting the inside of his cheek, he summoned rain from the air and plants alike.

It was extremely difficult trying to smother the fire and flames of Purgatory itself. He still tried, however. He kept trying. Eventually, it burned out. It smelled of ashes.

(The ambush took them all completely off guard. His sister fell with her wings scorched and hair singed, something like blood spilling from her waist. She stared up at him with such a terrified look in her eyes, Dahlia wanted to hug her and _never let her go_.

But the Commandment was still there. He was still there, sneering down at her writhing form as Dahlia _grew outraged_. When he saw how the Commandment almost stepped on her body, almost crushing her left arm as if she was just some ' _lowly insect_ ,' the Fairy King threatened to draw all his power to _vaporize that very demon that instance, the demon who murdered his family, not only his sister, but his brethren and comrades as well._

But this was war. This was war, and Dahlia respected all lives no matter what side they were on, no matter if they were a demon or a fairy or a human or a giant or _anyone_. Because life was unfair. Life was never fair. Confusion, conflicts; disaster, despair... Yet all equally struggle and strive- they all fought for the sake of protecting, for their own side, their own brethren, but this _demon_ -

He killed for game.

The murderer of his sister and best friend.

Dahlia, as well, almost died that day. He would never forget the moment Estarossa of the Ten Commandments was finally sealed away.)

-.-.-

Green-eyes was still squatting there, on the ground and in front of the demon's corpse. He looked as if curled into a ball, and Dahlia wasn't sure how to make of it. Green-eyes' behavior.

Swallowing, the fairy realized how dry his throat was. Standing up and slowly walking over to the other, he purposefully averted his eyes from the demon's breathless form.

"... Hey?"

The human was hugging his legs, blonde hair messy and all over the place. Frowning, Dahlia, with a gentle hand, touched the other's shoulder.

"Hey."

Soot was over their faces. Ash was on the ground. It was a good thing that this place was abandoned, but Dahlia… He was feeling a bit numb.

Shakened.

(So much for a Fairy King. So much for the King of the Fairies.)

(Could he ever be as great as Lord Gloxinia was?)

Dahlia broke into small tears.

He broke into small tears, and he bent down and shook the other by the shoulder just slightly, not too harshly.

"Hey, please. Answer me."

He felt a slight tremble. More tears fell and Dahlia heard a whine.

It was a small sound, stretched and strained, and it was coming from Green-eyes. The sound was so sad, and the fairy couldn't help but crumble down as well.

They stayed there for a long time. Dahlia made the flowers grow, properly covering the nameless demon with thrifts, mallows, and cranesbills alike. He helped Green-eyes make a grave for this unknown individual, and he understood (at least he believed he does) why Green-eyes seemed so sad.

Because, yes, he took the life of someone innocent. Someone who they did not know, someone who they did not get to know of.

It was no longer the time of war, yet a life was still taken right in front of them.

* * *

Plants grew by his feet. He offered Green-eyes a fruit. Green-eyes barely ate- at the thought that, Dahlia wondered what his companion did to get food before they met. Did he hunt? Did he gathered for edibles? All of a sudden, an older brother's worry came to Dahlia and he shuddered.

But then again, from what happened the day (and the day) before, without doubt, Green-eyes was strong. Incredibly so.

… Mustering out a carefree smile, he pushed the fruit into the other's palms. "Here!"

Green-eyes stared at the fruit for a few seconds. He looked back to meet Dahlia's eyes. Dahlia laughed.

"Come on, now," he sat down beside him and began eating. "Aren't you hungry? It's not poisonous. Promise."

Green-eyes began nibbling on the fruit, bright, green eyes still staring at the fairy. (Because while Green-eyes' eyes were so clear and bright, it still seemed so faded at the same time.)

"You know," Dahlia began, "you're…"

He paused, and then he let go of a laugh.

In the end, he still wanted to ask.

"My name is Dahlia. What's yours?"

Green-eyes stopped nibbling, lowering the fruit to his lap and the two child-formed beings staring at each other. Tilting his head forward, blonde hair fell in front of emerald orbs and Green-eyes opened his mouth.

He closed it, and then he opened it again.

He gave Dahlia no words, only a sad, confused face.

(And because Dahlia could not read his heart, he could not understand.)

Swallowing, Dahlia tried again. It wouldn't hurt- they had all the time they needed either way. So he tried, he tried to guess. He tried to figure out what the look behind Green-eyes' face. Green-eyes was giving him more expressions now- that was a good thing. Dahlia could help him.

"... You don't know your name?"

No response.

"You don't know what your name is?"

Still no response.

"... You're not sure what you're called? You don't know how you _should_ be called?"

On the fourth try, the look on his companion's face visibly turned more miserable, and Dahlia had this feeling that he _got it_. He stared at Green-eyes for a long time.

"... What the heck," he settled with saying. Grinning, he made a light laughter. "That's nothing to be ashamed about! Listen up, you see… Even though I was chosen by the Sacred Tree to be the next Fairy King…"

-.-.-

Green-eyes became the first human in _centuries_ to be welcomed into the Fairy King's Forest. As the human had been wandering around aimlessly with no solid destination, Dahlia decided to bring him over. The blonde meeting Oslo was probably the best thing ever, because the moment the two met, the blackhound immediately jumped onto the other, licking his cheek again and again and Green-eyes could only stare ahead with such surprise.

Afterwards, the sight was just adorable. Green-eyes wouldn't let go of the dog in his arms, hugging Oslo so snuggly and all. Oslo didn't mind, he only continued to lick his face.

Because Green-eyes was brought in by the Fairy King _himself_ , no one had an opposition regarding the human's presence. The other fairies were quite shy around him, though, but they quickly warmed up at the sight of Oslo's enthusiasm. All trusted Oslo's instincts, and they were truly curious as well. Who was this human? Why was Fairy King Dahlia so friendly with him?

If King Dahlia was friendly with him, does that mean that the others could as well?

Green-eyes showed more expressions. He still didn't talk much, but they were getting to it, because each step made was a baby step, and Dahlia couldn't help but be so proud.

Gerheade… His advisor was another story, however.

Because at Green-eyes' appearance, she could only stare at him, wide eyed, Oslo still licking the blonde's face.

Her one eye narrowing, she furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head- just the slightest of the bit. She did so, and Dahlia blinked curiously at her, wondering what was the matter.

He asked. When his advisor hesitated, Dahlia understood her reluctance to answer. She hated humans the most, after all, and there wasn't much he could do about that. But then, to his surprise, Gerheade ended up relenting, turning away with this odd look on her face.

"Since I trust your judgement, and Olso trusts him. The forest doesn't seem to have a problem with the human as well," she reasoned. Dahlia smiled.

When she sighed, and the odd look on her face grew into one of worry, Dahlia wondered if it was because she noticed it- that reading the blonde's heart was impossible (if the Fairy King couldn't, then no other fairy possibly could). But judging from the way the fairy carried herself, Dahlia couldn't help but feel that it wasn't the case. Something else was in Gerheade's mind, something not about the unreadable heart.

"Gerheade?"

She shook her head. Dahlia decided to leave it like that.

That, and Green-eyes was beginning to talk more. He began to smile more, and each smile became brighter at every passing day. The fairy friends encouraged him through fun and games- he looked happy, actually happy. He got annoyed or upset, too. It was physically visible.

And because they never had a calendar in the first place, Dahlia never realized that a century had long passed since they first met. He never noticed how the human he called Green-eyes never aged, watching him so carefully build the castle known as Avallo.

And Avallo _,_ the endorsement of their feelings and everything combined, was finally complete. It was hidden within the forest growth, a little homey house on the top, and Dahlia could gaze at it forever.

It was beautiful.

The fairies cheered in delight. Dahlia joined in as well, together with a reluctant Gerheade. Green-eyes _laughed_.

"It's thanks to you guys," he said with a smile, his cheeks flushed with a tint of pink. "Thank you so much, Dahlia. Everyone."

He was gifted with the forest's berries, his castle well stocked and furnished (though, mainly filled with the random collectibles the fairies gathered over time- picture frames, weird artifacts and the like). Their human friend was an exceptional tea maker. Dahlia was going to miss the tea that his friend made with his forest's dried berries and leaves.

Green-eyes beamed at them, and ruffling up the fur around Oslo's head, he finally waved goodbye.

Dahlia stared ahead.

The castle's silhouette was beginning to recede. So with a smile, Dahlia raised a hand and waved.

He awaits for the moment they would one day meet again.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading, new readers and old! It is the first anniversary of AVALLO, I hope you all enjoyed this fiction! This story is written on the idea of "what would happen if Meliodas (oneshot) and Meliodas (canon) meet." Please have a good day, and have a happy new year! -_ _k_ _o._


End file.
